A Love Requited Is All I Ask For
by Kyakume
Summary: It's mating season, and both Inu brothers rut in the throes of their heat cycles. The consequences of their actions cause Inuyasha to accidentally mark his brother, and uncover Sesshomaru's long kept secret: he, the great demon lord, is an uke. Inuyasha is ready to take the responsibility that comes with the title of ... summary cont'd inside Yaoi/Mpreg/Inucest/Possible Rape
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** _This fiction may contain lemon scenes, "InuCest", and/or the theory of male pregnancy. Rape is implied in the following chapters. Some swearing may be used. Viewer discretion is advised._

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA; IT IS THE PROPERTY OF RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (sadly T_T). ONLY ORIGINAL CHARACTER(S) NAMED IN THE STORY ARE MINE.**

_Summary: It's mating season, and both Inu brothers rut in the throes of their heat cycles. The consequences of their actions cause Inuyasha to accidentally mark his brother, and uncover Sesshomaru's long kept secret: he, the great demon lord, is an uke. Inuyasha is ready to take the responsibility that comes with the title of Alpha, and maybe even learn to love his brother. But is Sesshomaru ready to give up their age-old rivalry? Can he learn to soften his cold demeanor, and learn to love and submit? SessXInu/Yaoi/Inucent/MPreg. Don't like, don't read._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Four Months Since the Mating**

Sesshomaru stopped walking in midstep, one hand flying to his enlarged abdomen, the other braced against a tree for support. He could feel his stomach tighten and relax again. _It can't be time yet,' _he thought to himself. He wasn't due for another few weeks. This was too early.

A sharper pain arced down his spine, causing the usually silent demon to hiss in discomfort. The pup wanted out. It was time.

_**Find mate. Need mate now.**_

Sesshmaru ignored his youkai as another slow contraction hit. Jaken, who'd been chatting away the entire time, noticed nothing until he bumped into his lord's leg. "Lord Sesshomaru, why have we stopped? Is everything alright?" he exclaimed. The imp squeaked at the red-eyed glare he received.

_**FIND MATE NOW!**_

His youkai's voice boomed loudly in Sesshomaru's head. "Jaken," he said in his usual condescending tone, "find Inuyasha quickly." Jaken nodded and raced off, hopping on Ah-Un.

"I'll be back in no time, milord!" he said, determined to carry out his master's wishes.

Sesshomaru, finally alone, growled at the building pain in his groin and lower back. He willed his legs to move despite the discomfort, searching for a safe enough place to protect him and his pups from ill-wishing demons and other dangers. The Mighty Lord of the Western Lands had been 'knocked up'. He was an uke, a secret that was known to no-one but his father, and himself. And now his mate. How ever did he allow himself to fall into such a situation?

* * *

'**Something is amiss. We should search for our mate.'**

Inuyasha paused his meal momentarily, thinking of his youkai's words before brushing it off and resuming eating. Mate? Psh, what mate goes MIA for four months? Clearly, Sesshomaru didn't want him around, as he'd run off after a night of senseless rutting. The rut was purely carnal, spurned only by the mating season as both demons had been in heat. Even so, Inuyasha had to admit that part of him, his demon side, was attracted to the idea of being a life-long partner to his only sibling. His human side, however, was repulsed by the idea. It caused a conflict of emotions inside the hanyou's head.

Miroku was meditating a few feet away, while Shippo and Kilala rested snuggled against each other. Sango had been holding a pleasant conversation with Kagome when she noted the silence from Inuyasha. She nudged her friend, pointing across the camp. "He's thinking about him again," she said quietly.

Kagome looked up and stared at her dog-eared friend from across the fire, noting his pensive and forlorn expression. _Poor Inuyasha…he must really be struggling with this whole mating thing._ "Hey Inuyasha!" she yelled out.

He jumped, startled out of his thoughts. His usual arrogant expression replaced the thoughtful he'd had on his face. "Whaddaya want?" Agitation was evident in his voice. His youkai was right..something was definitely off, but he just didn't know what.

She got up and walked a ways from the group. "Let's talk..in private."

Inuyasha grumbled but rose to meet her anyway. "You know, we could have just talked over there"—

"Why don't you go look for Sesshomaru?" she interrupted.

He scoffed and stubbornly pushed his arms in his sleeves, turning his face away. "He's got two legs. He wants me, he can damn well find me when he's ready."

"But he's your mate."

"You think I don't know that?" he asked. "I'm ready to take on the responsibilities that come with the title, but apparently I'm the only one willing to do that." Inuyasha's ears flattened themselves against his head. "I'm waiting for him to come to me. I've been waiting for months. Do you know how painful it is to be separated from your mate for so long? Even if I marked him unintentionally, the concept still applies…He doesn't want me, Kagome. He's never wanted me." His voice faltered in the last sentence, cracking only a bit, but enough for Kagome to hear it.

"Inuyasha, have you ever thought that maybe Sesshomaru _does_ want you, but just doesn't know how to show it? That maybe, he's been waiting for _you_ to come to him this whole time?"

Inuyasha looked away and said nothing. "You're his mate too, Inuyasha. He may not be ready to deal with that, but if you are then you have to show him that somehow."

"Yeah, yeah I gotcha. Find my brother and make nice. I'll do it soon, ok?"

Kagome smiled. "You can start now, since I have to go back home anyway. I have exams to study for back"—

"Ssh!" Inuyasha raised a hand to silence her, his ears twitching. He heard noise overhead apart from the birds. He sniffed and looked up, eyes narrowing. "That's Jaken on Ah-Un."

Kagome looked up as well. "Yeah…but where's Sesshomaru…?"

Out of habit, Inuyasha's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, thought there was no impending danger. Sango came over when she saw the dragon flying overhead, Miroku and the rest of the gang following after.

Jaken landed quickly, but remained on the two-headed dragon. "Inuyasha, you must come quick; Lord Sesshomaru is in trouble!"

Inuyasha swore he could feel his heart stop at the words. **'Our mate needs us!' **it said more urgently. Aloud he said, "What trouble? Where is he?"

"Not far from here, but he bid me find you quickly. He didn't say as much, but he's in pain. I believe he's fallen into labor!"

The group let out a collective gasp. Inuyasha's face went pale. _Labor…?_ he thought. _And he never meant to tell me…that I was to be a father?_ The thought made him and his inner youkai angry.

Inuyasha turned to his female companions."Sango, Kagome, how much about childbirth do you know?" he asked them.

"Well, I helped Kaede with a few back in the village," Sango responded.

"I don't have much experience, but I've seen a few on TV back home- oh wait, neve rmind, you guys don't know what a television is...," said Kagome. They stared at her a while in confusion, except Inuyasha, who remembered what a TV was. "Ugh, yeah, I know enough to aid in labor."

Inuyasha nodded. That would have to do. All he knew about child birth was that it involved pushing, and that it hurt like hell. "Alright, I need you two on Kilala. You're gonna help me with birthing these pups, so we gotta get there fast." They nodded and hurried back to camp to pack up their things.

"Miroku, get on Ah-Un with Shippo and Jaken. I'll meet you wherever Sesshomaru is."

Jaken waved his arms in protest. "I refuse to share my Lord's beast with a ningen and little fox demon!" His protest went ignored, however, and he grumbled about it under his breath.

'**Find mate. Go now, we must comfort our mate.'**Inuyasha nodded to himself. He felt a sudden sense of urgency. "Let's go, guys. We've got no time to spare."

* * *

It had been little over an hour since the contractions started, and they'd steadily gotten worse. Sesshomaru bit his bottom lip to silence the moan of pain that threatened to spill forth. He was resting on his mokomoko-sama, his armor removed and obi loosened. He could feel a steady stream of liquid rush from between his legs, indicating that his water had broken and that his birth canal had fully formed.

_**Our mate draws** **near**_ his youkai purred in satisfaction. Sesshomaru knew as much. Inuyasha's scent was faint, but grew stronger with every passing moment. In a weak attempt to distract himself from the pain, Sesshomaru counted the seconds in which he would arrive.

_5,4,3,2..."_Sesshomaru, you bastard. Where are ya?"

The demon lord didn't respond. Inuyasha found him in the back of the cave, propped against mokomoko. Sesshomaru's normally stoic face was filmed with perspiration and taut with the effort of holding back screams. Inuyasha's eyes dropped to his abdomen, and they became clouded with anger.

Sesshomaru could feel it through the mark, and his youkai trembled. **_He is displeased with us...we must make amends. You should have told him you were with child. Now he is angry._**Sesshomaru fought the urge to bare his neck in submission. He wouldn't lose even more of his dignity. He refused to.

"You hid your pregnancy from me. Your mate." The disappointment was evident in his voice, but so was the pain.

Sesshomaru's youkai was writhing now, and he had to fight the urge to bare his neck to they half-breed. He breathed through another contraction before responding. "I am...sorry...otouto..." He felt his brothers anger abate only a bit, but it calmed his youkai enough. "I had my reasons"-

His words were cut off by a rather painful contraction in his groin that took his breath away. He shut his eyes tightly, a growl escaping his lips. Inuyasha rushed forward, anger temporarily forgotten. "I don't know nothin' about child birth, so you better not push any pups out till Sango and Kagome get here! I mean it, I will push 'em back up if i have to!"

_Kami, I wish he would stop yelling_ the demon lord thought silently. Said people entered the cave a few minutes later, with Kilala blocking the entrance to prevent any bold demons from attacking. Sesshomaru didn't like that they were in his presence, breathing the same air as he, seeing him in such a disheveled state. His bangs were sticking to his forhead, his hair in disarray.

Sango approached the demon lord with caution, preparing to fully remove his obi when he growled at her in warning. "Do not touch me, human," he said levelly.

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru, who again had to fight the urge to bare his neck in submission. "Shut up ya bastard, they're the ones who went of their way to _help you_ give birth to your pups. _My_ pups. So can it, and let 'em do their damned job!"

Sesshomaru prepared to retort but finally let out a scream as another scorching pain ran down his spine. Inuyasha's ears flattened at the sound, and the humans jumped. Sango looked the demon lord in the eye. "Look, Lord Sesshomaru. I don't give a damn how lowly you think of us humans as a whole, but as of right now, we're the best chance you've got at successfully birthing your pups, and keeping you alive afterward. Now, you can sit here and whine about it and put your life, and that of the pups, in danger; or you can let us help you both live through it. Pick one."

With that, Sango sat back on her heels and stared at him, stare at her. After five minutes, he finally obliged, turning his face away as his obi was untied and his hakama pulled away. _How is it that women deal with such embarrassment in childbirth_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. He did not appareciate others seeing him practically nude. Nudity was vulnerability. That was a feeling he'd rather do without.

"Kagome, can you get me some water from my gourd? I need to clean my hands before I touch him. And get me..." Sesshomaru tuned her out as the contractions came closer together.

"Ningen, I cannot wait forever. I. Must. Push. Now."

Sango calmly ignored him and wated for the water. She thoroughly cleansed her hands before turning her attention back to the lord. He refused her request to have him open his legs, and so Inuyasha had to pry them apart, giving his mate a death glare. Sesshomaru's face flushed a dusty pink in shame. _Shame? Since when do I, the great Sesshomaru, experience such an emotion?_ He blamed it on his pregnancy and endured the prodding of his new female parts. Sango was intrigued by the newly formed vagina just behind his testes, but pushed the curiosity aside to focus on the situation at hand.

"Ok," Sango said. "With your next contraction, I'm going to need you push. Bear down as if you were having a bowel movement, not as though you hand to urinate. Kagome and Inuyasha, both of you need to push his legs back, and wide." They nodded and moved to do as they were bid. Sesshomaru nodded, silently awaiting the next one.

He flinched when the next one came, harder than the last, and growled in pain. His eyes were shut tight, hands clenched into fists.

"Push, Sesshomaru!"

He did just so, pushing and hoping this childbirth would end quickly. But he could tell from the first push that it wouldn't be so.

"Very good, now stop."

Sesshomaru growled at her.. "Why?"

She ignored him again. "Push on the next contraction, ok?"

It came all too soon, and Sesshomaru beared down once more, another scream ripping from his throat. Decorum to hell, he was in a world of pain in his nether regions that was almost unbearable. He'd rather lose his arm again than have to suffer this any longer.

"Again, on the next one. Ready...go."

He propped himself up and really pushed his hardest, wanting nothing more than to rip this child out of his belly. When the contraction ended, he slumped back to the floor, only to find Inuyasha there as a support.

He looked up into those amber eyes, already feeling exhausted. Inuyasha stared back into the golden orbs below him.

"You can do this, aniki. Now _push_."

Sesshomaru sobbed at the next painful contraction but did as he was told. He grabbed Inuyasha's hand for support and pushed as another wave came shortly afterward. Sesshomaru was tired but pushed anyway. Wen it ended, he slumped against Inuyasha, taking comfort in the heat and solidness that was his brother. He'd regret this later perhaps...but as of right now, he would take comfort in the support his brother was giving him.

"I can't do anymore," the demon lord stated. His eyes closed in exhaustion. "Please, no more." It hurt everywhere. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe.

Inuyasha spoke up, stroking the lord's bangs away from his forehead. "Hey, don't you want this to end? Don't you wanna see your..._our_ pups?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but sobbed again at the next contraction. The searing hot pain was now concentrated in his nether regions.

"Good job! You're crowning..almost there..."

Another contraction came after. And another, and another. As the shoulders were pushed out, Sesshomaru had voiced his pain loudest. And then...the baby was out.

The great demon lord, Sesshomaru, had achieved the greatest miracle. He had given birth to a child.

* * *

**_Author: _Soooo_,_ this is only Chapter 1, and I have a million ideas swirling around in this crazy brain of mine, so this is definitely just the beginning. Will get started on Chapter 2 as soon as possible. Is it a boy? a Girl? Oh oh oh, what should I name her/him? How about I allow you, the reader, to choose the name of the child, and the sex of the child? Whichever one I like best, is the one I will choose! The winner will get a lovely shout out in the next chappie. So R&R people! If you have nothing productive to say, then keep it to yourself. Constructive criticism accepted. Downright rude flames & comments have no affect on me, so go somewhere else with that nonsense -_-**

**In the meantime, I shall write my story free hand, and just insert the name/sex when I type it. Cool? Cool!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author: OK! Chapter 2 is up and running! Shout outs to KAYBOP1 for the name of *drum roll please*... Akihiko, a boy! Meaning 'bright prince'. People seemed to really want a boy, and someone else suggested that daughters were a bit overwritten in most stories between the Inu brothers. **_

_**Ah well, enjoy the next chappie!**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Another contraction came after. And another, and another. As the shoulders were pushed out, Sesshomaru had voiced his pain loudest. And then...the baby was out._

_The great demon lord, Sesshomaru, had achieved the greatest miracle. He had given birth to a child._

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"Congratulations on your baby boy!" Kagome squealed. However, Sango remained quiet, her hands working quickly to cut away the umbilical cord.

Something was wrong. The baby wasn't moving. Inuyasha felt his chest tighten…no, he felt _Sesshomaru's_ chest tighten, through the mark.

"Why does he not breathe?" the demon lord asked with a hoarse voice. "Why does he not move?" He didn't show it on the outside, but he felt a sudden panic rise within him. Feebly, he reached for his pup, but Sango scooted further back.

"Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru," she reassured. "This happens sometimes. He just needs a little encouragement, is all." Sesshomaru said nothing in reply, only stared at Sango flicked at the soles of the baby's feet, his mind barely registering Inuyasha's steady caresses on his hand.

Seconds passed, but for the new parents, it may as well have been centuries. Finally, after a heart-wrenching moment, a wail reverberated throughout the entire cave. Never had Sesshomaru been so happy to hear a baby's cry. His baby.

_**Our baby**_ his youkai corrected. **_Do not forget our mate, for you_**_** did not father this pup on your own.**_

He mentally told his inner demon to silence itself before stretching his arms out for his child. Sango smiled one more time at the baby in her arms before passing him on his birthing father. The panic in Sesshomaru's chest abated only once the child was safely in his arms.

Both he and Inuyasha stared at the bundle of joy, whose cries had turned to low whimpers. Sesshomaru noted that the baby boy had his father's snow white hair rather than his own silver locks. He had Sesshomaru's ears, but had no crescent moon upon his forehead, but he did have jagged magenta marks on both cheeks, which resembled Inuyasha's when he was in youkai transformation.

"He takes much after you, otouto," Sesshomaru said, his lips turning up at the corners only slightly. "There is no denying you are the father."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You mean after three rounds, you denied me being the father? Keh, figures…"

Sesshomaru felt his face warm up, but kept his face neutral. "No need to remind me, otouto. I have an excellent memory." _Especially of that night..._ The women suddenly busied themselves to distract from the awkward moment between the two brothers.

"Hey, you started it," Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru was pensive for a moment. His father, too, had jagged stripes on both cheeks, and the snow-white hair. _You look just like your grandfather, little one_ he thought to himself.

Kagome and Sango finished cleaning up the last of the supplies, as well the after-birth. When they finished, they sat by Inuyasha to see the new baby.

"Awe, he's so cute!" Kagome said happily. "What are you guys going to name him?"

Sesshomaru stroked his baby's hair idly. After a moment of silence, he called his mate's attention. "Hm?" said the hanyou.

"I think…the responsibility of naming the baby, should be yours."

Everyone fell silent at the demon lord's words. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes, but the older Inu continued to stubbornly look down at his pup. Inuyasha did the same, staring intently, thinking of a suitable name.

And then, he had one. "Akihiko."

Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at the choice of name. _'Bright prince'…a wise choice indeed_. The baby's gurgles turned into whines, and then outright bawling. Sesshomaru' eyebrows knit together in confusion, and then it clicked. "I would like to have some privacy. Akihiko requires to be nursed."

The ningens nodded and headed out. "C'mon, Inuyasha," said Kagome. "That includes you, too!"

However, the hanyou stayed seated right where he was behind Sesshomaru. "No. I'm staying here." They shrugged and left, feeling an oncoming storm between the Inu's.

The older demon opened his mouth to speak. "You must leave us."

"_You_ just can it and feed the baby. He's hungry."

"Otouto—"

"Sesshomaru, that wasn't a question. Feed him," Inuyasha said with a growl. Sesshomaru's youkai purred at the dominance and voiced so, despite the lord's inward sneer. Even so, he took heed in the order.

He undid his kimono with deft fingers, carefully shifting the crying baby to his other arm and moving the material to expose his swollen chest. He then shifted Akihiko again, and immediately the child latched on to the nipple. The act made Sesshomaru blush.

Inuyasha was in awe at the sight, but Sesshomaru felt uncomfortable by the attention. "Have you enough etiquette to know staring is rude?"

"Have you enough etiquette to know that hiding your pregnancy from your mate is rude?" Inuyasha bit back. He was still hurt by his brother's actions, and Sesshomaru knew it.

He sighed at the inevitable conversation. "I have already apologized, otouto. What more would you have me do?"

Inuyasha growled, and it echoed along the cave's walls. "You went ghost on me for four months, Sesshomaru. Four months! And I waited for you every day of those four months, and yet you never returned to me. Even after learning of your pregnancy, and you still went ahead and took it into your own hands what to do with our child. Hell, if I hadn't been as close by as I were today, I wouldn't have even known I'd gained a newborn son. And for that, all you can say it _sorry_?"

Sesshomaru kept his face down. His youkai was in distress at Inuyasha's displeasure. _**Please, make amends! We must fix this; he must trust us again!**_

The urge was too strong this time, and Sesshomaru turned his head to lick his brother's chin in submission. "Please, otouto, forgive me." And then Sesshomaru froze, shocked at his actions. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed, shocked as well. The older Inu began to pull away, but Inuyasha anchored him where he was, locking the eye contact. Inuyasa's eyes were filled mostly of curiosity, but there was also love and warmth. Sesshomaru's remained cold and uncaring, betraying nothing of the turmoil going on inside; and it bothered his mate.

"Sesh...why do you push me away?" he said softly. So softly that the older barely caught onto the words. "I'm right here, ready and willing to support you. To protect you. To lov-"

Inuyasha cut off his words, and noted how Sesshomaru's eyes actually registered surprise. He'd almost dropped the L-word bomb. Both parties caught that. Even though Inuyasha hadn't finished his sentence, the air was permeated with anticipation as though he had. Inuyasha tipped his brother's chin up with a finger, noticing how his brother's eyes widened as he closed the space between them. "Sessh, I-"

Akihiko squirmed, whining a bit. The two sprang apart at the sudden noise, Sesshomaru immediately picking up the child over his shoulder, and lightly tapping his back. The Akihiko let out a tiny burp and sigh in content, before falling asleep in his birth father's arms. His father held him a bit longer, lightly rocking the child. _What is wrong with me?_ he thought. _What is the strage occurrence I feel in my stomach? _Sesshomaru placed him on mokomoko-sama, which wrapped around the tiny infant body in protection. Confused at his reactions, he placed the cold mask ononce again, and completely pushed aside his feelings. No, he wouldn't allow this to happen. He was a daiyoukai, and a lord. He needed a clear head to rule effectively, and thinking clearly was impossible when emotions were involved. _  
_

**_Ah, but even the late Inu no Taisho had feelings for his mate._**

Sesshomaru inwardly scoffed. _And look where that got him...six feet under._ His youkai was silent after that.

He moved to get up and nearly fell over. His legs were so weak, and the area between his legs throbbed with new pain. Inuyasha stood automatically, catching the daiyoukai's fall before he hit the ground.

"I am perfectly fine, Inuyasha. I can help myself." The lie was hard to make believable, as he'd winced at the contact.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and held onto Sesshomaru anyway. "Is there something you needed to do?"

Sesshomaru tried to shrug out of his brother's grasp, but his usual strength was dulled by the exertion of labor. He suddenly felt angry with himself for becoming so weak. "I require a bath to cleanse myself of this filth. I can do it without aid, little brother. Now, release me."

"You can barely support your own weight right now. Just lemme help-"

"I do not need your help!" he yelled hoarsely. Akihiko shifted in mokomoko and whimpered slightly at the noise, falling back into sleep. Neither demon paid attention to the child, but rather fixed their eyes on each other, battling for dominance. "Release me, _half breed._ I only needed you during my labor. I no longer require your assistance." _**No! **_His youaki voiced again. **_Fix this, fix this now! Make peace! We need our mate!_**

Inuyasha blinked at Sesshomaru, pain registering on his face for a second, before an unreadable mask erased all evidence. "Fine." He let go and allowed his brother to fall ungraciously to the cave floor. He turned and walked toward the exit. "Ya know, a relationship takes two to work, and I feel like I'm the only one putting in the effort." He sighed and shook his head. "After four months of _nothing_, I came to your aid anyway with the hopes of closing the chasm that separates us. But you...you push me away. As if you really just don't want me. As if you take pleasure in hurting me in every possible way." He turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Sesshomaru looked up from his position on the floor, his own youkai urging him to submit, to fix his wrong. Stubbornly, Sesshomaru locked his jaw and said nothing at all. He silently stared at his brother, who chuckled bitterly and turned away. "Exactly. Look, it's dark out now. My gang and I will stay the night here, and we'll be gone in the morning. I'll stay outta your way." With that, he stepped out.

The demon lord stared after him, saying nothing until the hanyou was out of ear shot. "It is not that I don't want you, Inuyasha... it is more that I am afraid to love you."

* * *

"He really said that?" Kagome asked. The gang had wandered farther off to talk without having their conversation eavesdropped. Shippou and Kilala were playing in the leaves just by them.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat and nodded. "Just like I told ya, he's a cold bastard through and through. I'll just leave him alone from now on. Its not worth the torture, being around a mate who feels nothing at all for you." He sighed and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head and throwing up that 'I-don't-care' attitude he'd perfected so well. "Keh, probably better this way."

"But what about your pup?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha's ears fell flat against his head. "I don't know. I guess Sesshomaru will keep him away from me, too." That pulled at his heart the most. He wanted his son to grow up with both parents around, a luxury he never got to enjoy. Suddenly depressed, Inuyasha rose from his spot and turned to walk away. "No one follow me. I need some time alone."

_How many times will I have to be let down and abandoned? Father left me, then mom...the humans hate me, the demons hate me...and even my own mate dislikes my presence. Whats the point of even trying anymore? _Alone at last, Inuyasha let out a piercing, sorrowful howl the echoed around the forest.

Further away in the cave, Sesshomaru heard it, and buried his face in the crook of his newborn's neck, refusing to acknowledge the wetness in his eyes. His youkai keened in mourning at the sorrow. _Kami, what have I done?_

* * *

_**Author: Aweeeee, poor Sesshy-kun. Just open up that cold ass heart of yours already so we can get to the smexy, yummy, lemony parts!**_

_**Oh wait...is that Naraku I hear in the background? Nah...it couldn't be...right? o_o'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author****: Chappie 3 is up! I've been updating a lot lately because I wanted to update with new chapters as frequently as possible while my creativity juices were flowing. But I'm coming to realize that I'm burning myself out. With graduations and exams and special events in my schedule, I won't be able to post a new chapter for the next few days. But do not fear! I always walk around with my notepad, and jot little scenes ad dialogues, or full out chapters. So keep on R&R my friends!**_

* * *

_Previously…_

_Alone at last, Inuyasha let out a piercing, sorrowful howl the echoed around the forest._

_Further away in the cave, Sesshomaru heard it, and buried his face in the crook of his newborn's neck, refusing to acknowledge the wetness in his eyes. His youkai keened in mourning at the sorrow. __'__Kami, what have I done?'_

* * *

**Chapter 3**_  
_

Inuyasha had fallen asleep in the tree he'd climbed up for solitude earlier on, undisturbed by his friends as he'd wished. A soft moan escaped his lips, hands flexing and clenching again, eyes moving beneath his lids while he dreamed of _that_ night.

_"You are in heat, little brother. I did not think hanyou's were capable of such a feat."_

_Inuyasha scowled. "I'm half _demon_, Lord Pompous. I get heat cycles like any other demon around here." Inuyasha sniffed the air and smirked. "Keh, and by the smell of it, seems you're in heat, too."_

_Sesshomaru didn't respond, but rather turned on his heel to walk away. "You suddenly irritate me. I shall leave you to your own musings-"_

_"Wait a sec..." Inuyasha paused to sniff again, eyes narrowed in confusion. No, his nose wasn't wrong. He knew that scent anywhere, and by the affects it was having on his body, he knew there was no mistake. "Hey Sesshomaru, your pheromones...are reminding me of...a bitch in heat..."_

_The elder of the two froze where he was. He'd been masking his scent, how did Inuyasha uncover it? "Then you simply smelled wrong."_

_"No, my nose is right." He closed his eyes, instincts urging him to rut on _anything_ at this point, the arousal was maddening! "You're...you're an uke."_

_Sesshomaru's nose picked up on the steadily increasing scent of arousal coming from his brother, and his youkai picked something else from the pheremones of his sibling. **"Alpha...submit."**_

No, _the older demon thought as his own arousal spiked ten fold. _No, I refuse to allow this to happen this night...

_Inuyasha's youkai had already taken advantage of the situation._ **Uke. Canine. TAKE.** _The hanyou's eyes had tinted red, the purple markings appearing on his face. His body was running on instinct, releasing a full dose of pheremones to seduce his potential mate._

_Sesshomaru was immediately affected by the pheromone release, the throb between his legs becoming nearly unbearable. He turned to look at his brother, who was giving him a smile he didn't like._

_"Do not resist, big brother," Inuyasha said, approaching the demon lord slowly. The look in his eyes were predatory, and the idea of being hunted and claimed suddenly turned Sesshomaru on. He turned and ran off, hearing the growl behind him. Sesshomaru ran hard, dodging his brother's grip over and over. _

_Eventually, the old inu heard no noise indicating his suitor was near. "Hn. Foolish-"_

_He froze at the set of teeth clamped around his jugular, body straining to submit. His brother's hot breath on his neck was making him feel strangely. When he made a move to push his brother away, Inuyasha growled and sank his fangs in deeper. Sesshomaru's own youaki pushed its way past Sesshomaru's mental walls and took control of the situation as well, and the demon lord's body finally went limp in submission. Both demons' youkai were now in control. There would no longer be any need for words._

_Inuyasha growled against the elder's neck before releasing him, licking the indentations his fangs left in the other man's neck. Sesshomaru shivered at the contact, the reaction pleasing to the other's youkai. Both demons wouldn't wait anymore. Pleasantries weren't necessary. Everything would be run from baser instincts._

_Immediately, both brothers bit and clawed at each other, intent on ripping the clothes of the other person until they stood before one another in proud, nude glory. Wasting no time, Inuyasha pulled his brother close to him, turned him around and swiftly entered him. Sesshoumaru growled at the sudden intrusion, but registered no pain as his suitor pounded him against the tree, the bark scratching lightly at his skin. When Sesshomaru climaxed, Inuyasha, unfinished himself, turned his brother around. He raised him up, wrapping Sesshomaru's legs around his own hips and pounded mercilessly until his own climax, clamping his fangs down on the area where Sesshomaru's shoulder met his neck, eliciting a howl from the older demon._

_ The rut was simple, entirely carnal and instinctual with absolutely no emotions attached. Coming down from their endorphin rush-induced high, the brothers slowly came to themselves as their youkai slowly retreated into the mental cages they resided. Inuyasha's eyes returned to normal color, face reddening and eyes wide as he released his fangs and looked up at his brother. Sesshomaru's usually placid expression held one of uncertainty and something else...fear?_

Inuyasha's eyes shot open, his breath coming out in ragged pants. He glanced up at the moon. Judging by it's height, it was around midnight. Damnit. Not even in his dreams could he find peace from that cold bastard. He growled and hopped down from the limb he'd fallen asleep on, sleep thoroughly obliterated at this point. _Guess I'll go check on the bastard..._ he thought as he made his way back to camp.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked around with Akihiko in his arms, gently bouncing the child in attempt to calm him. The baby had woken up crying, dragging a reluctant Sesshomaru from his sleep. The demon lord was _tired. _Down to his very bones. He desired to lay down again, but the child refused to stop this incessant crying...

Sesshomaru sighed and checked the diaper. Nothing. He checked all over the child's body for any hidden bites or bruising. Nothing. The demon lord growled in frustration, as the child had refused to latch onto his nipple as well. "What is it you want, Akihiko?" he asked to no one in particular. He picked up the infant once more and resumed walking around with him.

He'd been so concentrated on the task at hand that he hadn't sensed Inuyasha standing by the cave entrance for the last few minutes. Smirking at the next growl the demon lord emitted, Inuyasha cleared his throat to make known his presence.

Sesshomaru swiveled at the sudden noise, teeth bared and ready to defend. Realizing it was only Inuyasha, he stood straight again, but otherwise said nothing. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his son's cries, and his eyes dropped to the bawling mass in the other male's arms. He walked over to the taller of the two, reaching out to handle the pup. Sesshomaru stiffened and tightened his grip.

"There is no need for that," the demon lord stated.

Inuyasha gave him a pointed look. "Look, he's my son, too. It hurts me that he's in such distress. And honestly, you look like you need the break." Inuyasha moved to take the child again, and this time, Sesshomaru did not object.

Inuyasha handled the baby with care, smiling down at his flesh and blood. "Hey there, Aki-chan. You're giving your dad one hell of a warm time with this temper ya got. Guess you got it from me, huh?"

His brother took a seat and watched as the hanyou interacted with Akihiko, though he frowned slightly at the nickname. His brother was right however; his temperament was indeed as bad as Inuyasha's.

Akihiko seemed fascinated by Inuyasha's voice, making soft noises at his father's coos. Inuyasha cradled the child and rocked him slowly, humming the lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Sesshomaru was impressed, as Akihiko had calmed significantly, and in no time at all, had fallen asleep. Inuyasha continued to walk around the cave until he was sure Akihiko was in deep sleep before passing him off to Sesshomaru, who tucked him once more into his mokomoko.

Inuyasha, with nothing left to do, turned to go. "Well I only came to check on you and stuff, so, guess I'll heading back out-"

"Wait." Sesshomaru reached up to grasp his brother by the sleeve, bangs covering his eyes. "Do not be angry with me, otouto." Inuyasha said nothing, looking down at his elder in silence. Neither brother said anything for a long while, the silence suffocating.

Seconds passed. Minutes. Inuyasha finally knelt down to Sesshomaru's level. "Aniki."

Sesshomaru looked up with an otherwise placid expression, but his eyes gave away a different story, betraying the uncertainty and confusion he felt inside.

"Aniki..." Inuyasha said again, tipping his head to the side in thought. "I've already told you what I want. Now its your turn. What is it that _you_ want?"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother a while longer. "I don't know what I want, otouto."

"Bullshit. You know what you want, but you're just being stubborn." The language was coarse, but it was said softly and without offense. Inuyasha rested a hand on his brother's cheek and brushed a finger against the markings there.

Sesshomaru unconsciously leaned into the caress. Closing his eyes, he said, "I want you to stay."

The hanyou blinked in shock, remaining still for a moment; then smiled and nodded. "Then I'll stay."

Inuyasha moved to the left of his brother and reclined, pulling Sesshomaru down with him. The elder had no objections to this, laying his head on his brother's chest and taking in his scent. A large part of his was still unsure of this sudden and odd relationship...though it wasn't as large as it was before. Inuyasha could still feel the apprehension from his brother's end, but felt he'd made progress in the teeny step they's taken tonight.

"Get some sleep now...we're leaving here at dawn."

_'We', not 'I'. _He was not excluded. Inuyasha included him as part of the pack. The thought brought a ghost of a smile to his lips before falling asleep.

Inuyasha stroked his mate's hair until drowsiness made his own eyes droop. "I'm not going anywhere, aniki. For as long as you want me, I'll be here. I promise."

* * *

**_Author__: Mkay, last chappie update for a few days, I need sleep! LOL. No, but seriously -_-_**

**_Special thanks to _**_**KAYBOP1 and 04netgurl (aka Nyx), thanks a billion for the support. When I'm up late at night writing, and yearning for sleep, your comments give me the fuel to keep on keeping on until the chapter is finished. **_

_**And dashllee! I re-read Chap 2 while listening to "Everbody Hurts" by Rem...and my eyes teared up a little as well. The music did kinda deepen the already somber mood. Thanks for sharing that with us.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author:**__** Here I am again, updating with another chappie. I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, since I was super tired and such, and BUSY. But I'm moving and such, and I want to get to a certain point in the story before we shut off the internet. **_

_**Continue reading and reviewing my lovelies ^_^. Many read, according to my stats, but reviews are not given :(**_

_**Remember, no flaming unless its with a legitimate reason for the flame. Nonsensical hate comments have no affect on me whatsoever :)**_

_**Ok, onward with the story!**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Get some sleep now...we're leaving here at dawn."_

_He [Sesshomaru] was not excluded. Inuyasha included him as part of the pack. The thought brought a ghost of a smile to his lips before falling asleep._

_Inuyasha stroked his mate's hair until drowsiness made his own eyes droop. "I'm not going anywhere, aniki. For as long as you want me, I'll be here. I promise."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Three Weeks Since the Birth of Prince Akihiko**

The morning they'd left the cave, the group had awoken with the expectation that the daiyoukai would stay behind. It was to their shock that both Inu demons had stood before them, Sesshomaru garbed in his usual aristocratic kimono, fluff, and armor. "He's coming with us," was all Inuyasha had said with a finality, and that was that. Jaken's eyes went wide at the news, groveling and crying at his lord's feet and trying to make him change his mind before being stepped on by Inuyasha. "Can it, you toad!"

Sesshomaru's strength had returned in full, and he'd reverted back to his cold, condescending demeanor. He spoke little to the ningens as he found it a waste of his time to acknowledge the lowly creatures. However he did tolerate them, as they were Inuyasha's friends and to injure one would be rude.

He took to the little fox kit, Shippo, his maternal instincts pushing him to protect the orphaned demon. The same went for Rin, who he'd fetched for several weeks ago. He preferred keeping her under his watchful eye ever since she began puberty, wary of leering men who might try to take advantage of his young ward.

The demon lord was quiet most days, keeping his thoughts to himself, and showing little to no emotion. Except when he was in Inuyasha's company. Whenever the young demon would come by, he would unconsciously draw himself nearer, and every once in a while, smile just a bit. Never laugh, but that would probably be a bit far-fetched to hope for. He was more talkative when around the hanyou, and as the days wore on, he seemed to open up a sliver of a bit more.

As Kagome had to return to the well to go back home for exams, Inuyasha suggested they take a break in Kaede's village. Sesshomaru adamantly refused to be 'surrounded by pitifully weak and worthless ningens'-his words exactly-but changed his mind at Rin's excitement to be with other children her age.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Rin had been given a guest hut in the center of the village, by Kaede's. The Inu brothers, however, had been given a slightly larger hut closer to the end of the village. As mates with a pup, Kaede thought it best they receive a place with some privacy from everyone else. The hut was menial to someone like Sesshomaru, who was used to the grandeur of his Western Palace, but he accepted the generosity of the old miko.

Currently, the demon lord was changing Akihiko's diaper for the upteenth time that day, securing it in place with a pin. He could feel his mate approaching their little residence with someone else... Rin most likely. He knew his ward wouldn't want to stay away from him for too long, but there was no place for her in their hut.

Sesshomaru felt a tug on his head, and looked down again, his son grabbing his hair and putting it in his mouth. He frowned and pulled his hair away from the infant with a stern look. "No, Akihiko. That is not for you to play with." He sighed at the baby's pout. Akihiko couldn't yet speak, but was already able to understand words spoken to him. His young mind was already grasping behavior.

Inuyasha came in with Rin on his shoulders, smiling happily. "I'm back!" the hanyou stated. He lifted Rin off his shoulders, and the young girl immediately ran over to the elder brother. She didn't touch him, however. She knew he didn't like direct contact, unless it was with his child or his mate.

"My lord! Rin has missed you, very very much! And Aki-chan, too!"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha from across the room at the nickname, blaming him for teaching it to the girl. Inuyasha raised his hands in defense and turned around. "His name is 'Akihiko', Rin. A nickname is not befitting for a prince."

She pouted. "But it's cute." She peered over the table at the baby. "Hi there, cutie!"

"She wants to babysit him for a while, but I told her she'd have to ask ya first, since you're so picky about who gets to hold him and such..." Inuyasha said from his spot against the wall.

Sesshomaru saw how carefully she lifted Akihiko up, and how she was able to manage his squirms without dropping him. Akihiko usually cried when picked up by strangers, but was already laughing with his ward. Now that he thought about it, he could use the break. "Very well, Rin. You may have him until sundown. Be sure to find me or Jaken if anything happens."

The young girl beamed up at her lord. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! I'll be very good as a big sister, I promise!" And with that, she exited the hut, leaving the two brothers alone.

Alone. Inuyasha walked over to his brother, wrapping his arms around his slender waist. "We've never had any alone time before," he whispered.

Sesshomaru unconsciously leaned into the embrace. "Our son requires most of our attentions, otouto. It is to be expected."

"I know." He breathed his brother's scent in, enjoying the flowery smell. "We should utilize this spare time...who knows when we'll get it again.." he said lowly.

Sesshomatu shuddered at the hot air that brushed against his ears. His nose could smell the building arousal from the hanyou, and his youkai urged him to appease his mate. _**'Let us please our mate. He desires to rut.**_

_I am no fool, I can take a hint when given one. Silence yourself and leave us be; I will not have you interfere as you did the first time._ His youkai chuckled one last time before giving Sesshomaru the mental space he desired. Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha, and noticed that his brother had grown taller in the last few weeks. His body was speeding up his growth to properly match his title as alpha. Sesshomaru used to be a whole head taller than his sibling. But now, Inuyasha's height nearly matched his own.

Inuyasha stared into those golden orbs staring back at him. He was horny, goddamn it. He'd been horny for the past few days, but the damn baby kept him from doing anything about it. He had to battle with his youkai not to bang his brother in front of the kid, but it was hard as hell.

Turning around, he led his brother upstairs to the futon they shared, closing the door behind them. Sesshomaru removed mokomoko, suddenly nervous. Maybe he should invite his youkai back to handle this-

"Aniki." Sesshomaru looked over to his mate, who was holding his hand. No, he would do this without aid, his youkai be damned.

Inuyasha pulled his brother down to the futon. Yeah, he could tell that the elder was nervous about this. He could smell it. His eyes drifted to those lips he often caught himself staring at the last few weeks. Closing the space between them, Inuyasha gently kissed his brother for the first time.

Boldly, but with shaky hands, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and deepened the kiss. Inuyasha's youkai roared to be released, but the hanyou shoved it back and reinforced the wall between it and himself. **Take him! **_Shut the hell up, I know what I'm doing!_

Sesshomaru's eyes closed and he allowed his brother to explore his mouth with his tongue, finding himself mewling at the hand that found it self under his kimono. He was breathing faster, his arousal coming to the surface. Inuyasha's mouth left his as it trailed wet kisses along his jawline, to his neck.

Inuyasha licked the cresent-shaped mating mark on his brother's neck, and Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, hips rising of their own accord to increase friction. The younger smirked and did so again, sucking and nipping, eliciting a moan from the one below him. Inuyasha undid the obi and opened the kimono, exposing his brother's chest.

He sat up, observing the scene below him. Sesshomaru's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over in lust, mouth slightly parted, cheeks dusted a rosy pink blush. His creamy white chest was swollen with milk, nipples dark and pert with having been recently fed from. Inuyasha leaned down, flicking his tongue over one of them before eagerly sucking. He found that he rather enjoyed the flavor of the milk, sweet and nutty, but not overly so. _Akihiko is a lucky bastard, getting this at his beck and call _he thought idly.

Sesshomaru jumped at the sensation, shuddering and the sensation of Inuyasha licking and sucking his overly sensitive nipples. He couldn't control himself anymore. His body did what it wanted, hips raising and falling at nothing, body writhing to get away but want more of the teasing. "Inu...Inuyasha..." he breathed out.

He didn't need to say anymore. Inuyasha kissed his way down that still baby-soft tummy. The abs weren't back yet, and he found he liked it that way. He removed the hakama that was in his way, burying his nose in the silvery curly hair. _Kami, his scent is intoxicating... _His own arousal was throbbing between his legs, straining against his pants.

The daiyoukai shyly opened his legs wider. He was still slightly embarrassed about having both sex organs. Inuyasha focused on the member first, slowly dragging his tongue from the base to the tip, and then slowly engulfing the impressive manhood down his throat. It was a challenge however, and he was already gagging slightly.

The elder watched himself disappear into the hanyou's mouth, eyes wide at the feeling of warmth. His hands found their way into the soft white locks between his legs, hips bucking upward involuntarily. Inuyasha gagged again, but endured, wanting to thoroughly please his mate before fulfilling his own needs. He bobbed his head, flicking his tongue around the head everytime he came back up.

"Oh...gods..."His eyes slid closed at the world of pleasure he now found himself in. Sesshomaru mewled in protest when Inuyasha pulled away, the cold air hitting his cock. "Why did you-"

Words cut off when he felt that hot, wet tongue in that newly formed entrance. He'd never been touched there before. He'd only used it for the exit of Akihiko. The sensation was oddly arousing.

Dulling his claws, Inuyasha inserted two digits, digging in his mind for the information Miroku would tell him on certain occasions. _Up to the knuckle...press up..why press up..?_

The moan that Sesshomaru released was answer enough. _Oh...Thanks monk!_ Sesshomaru rolled his hips for further stimulation, but he wanted more. He couldn't wait anymore. He'd hand enough of this teasing.

"Inuyasha...please..." Inuyasha looked down at the slightly tinted eyes and nodded. He didn't need anymore hints. He quickly removed his own kimono and hakama, positioning himself above his brother. Sesshomaru felt the hardness pressed against his virgin entrance. He'd never used this one before, and didn't know what to expect. He closed his eyes and nodded.

Sesshomaru hissed at the odd pain deep within when his brother slid all the way inside. "Otouto...wait..." Inuyasha halted further movement until he felt his brother was ready. And then he pulled all the way out, pushing back in with ferocity. Sesshomaru arched into his brother, legs locked around his hips.

Inuyasha's youkai roared again, causing Inuyasha to increase his pace, holding his brothers arms above his head. "Faster...faster, otouto...don't stop...!" His screams were stirring both inner youkai. Inuyasha's eyes went red again, but his demon side didn't take over. Both comfortably shared the dominance as Inuyasha smacked his hips without mercy. Sesshomaru could hear himself moaning like a wanton bitch in heat, but couldn't help himself. He wrapped his legs around Inuyasha and moved his hips to match the punishing pace he'd set. He was nearing the end. Release was near, and Inuyasha could tell. He was on the brink of no-man's land. A fire was pooling at the base of his stomach. Not much longe rnow. With the way Sesshomaru's walls clenched around him, the end was very, _very _near.

**"MINE!"** he yelled aloud, his voice double-pronged with his youkai as he bit down on the mating mark. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and yelled his brother's name, shaking as both reached their climax. His seed splashed onto Inuyasha's stomach, while his brother's seed spilled within him.

Satisfied for the moment, Inuyasha's youkai disappeared and his eyes returned to normal amber. His brother whimpered when he removed his fangs from his neck. Inuyasha pulled out of his brother, limp, and fell next to him. The daiyoukai was panting, suddenly very tired. He pulled himself closer to his mate, his youkai singing with happiness.

"We are filthy," he said tiredly. The smell of sex was all over them, and all over the room. A bath was thoroughly needed.

Inuyasha pulled his mate closer, eyes already closed. "Shh. Sleep now. Bath later."

The elder didn't argue, but licked his mate's chin in submission. "As you wish..." He paused at his actions. He was used to being in control of all things in his life, and had been nervous about passing such control to someone else. Submitting himself to another. _You are patient with me, little brother_ he thought as he snuggled closer. _Instinct forced us together...but I find that I may yet enjoy being tied to you in the end...__  
_

He pulled the thin covers up to cover their naked bodies, and promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_Author: _****_Yay, lemon! I was actually really struggling to write this scene. I haven't written any lemony-esque scenes since...well, a long time ago with my first three stories. I was young then, and I wrote them waaaay to fast paced. So erm...yeah. Hope this wasn't too odd and out of place. And the added female anatomical organ...is causing quite a stir with my readers, I can see. 'Tis temporary, loves. Do not fret :) I promise there is a logic in my crazed and twisted mind._**

**_Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author: Howdy! It's been a while since my last update. But I have a valid reason, I promise!...I GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL! :D And its just really hectic at home right now, so bear with me.**_

_**Enough of about me, onward with the story! (The reviews are great guys; you're all awesome!)**_

* * *

_Previously…_

_He was used to being in control of all things in his life, and had been nervous about passing such control to someone else. Submitting himself to another._You are patient with me, little brother_he thought as he snuggled closer._Instinct forced us together...but I find that I may yet enjoy being tied to you in the end...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kohaku stood at the very edges of the village, his face expressionless as he observed the dwellers go on about their daily lives. He didn't care about them, however; he was interested only in the dog demons he'd been sent to observe. He didn't see them anywhere, but something far more interesting caught his attention.

"Haha, Aki-chan, you know better than to pull on my hair. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't like to hear you disobeyed his orders!"

Kohaku's eyes slid over to the pubescent girl and the child in her arms, watching silently as she cooed at him. He noted the trademark white hair and demon markings adorning its cheeks, and a ghost of a smile touched his lips as he faded into the shadows. _My, how interesting this day turned out to be..._

* * *

Inuyasha was the first to wake up at the light tapping at the door below. He looked out the window. Judging by the sun's height, he guessed it was now around 4...meaning he'd been asleep for close to 3 hours. He carefully untangled his limbs from the still sleeping Sesshomaru, who shifted only slightly in his sleep with a sigh. After quickly dressing himself, he made his way downstairs. Already he could hear Rin outside with a fussy Akihiko, even before sliding open the door.

Rin looked up with sad eyes. "He needs a diaper change, but I don't know how to do it!" she whined. Rin very nearly looked close to tears.

Inuyasha smiled and patted her head after taking the fussy child out of her hands, balancing Akihiko on a hip. "Don't be all mopey, kiddo. You did a good job for a first day. How about we head back to your guest hut, and I show you how to change his diaper there, hm?"

"Oh really?" Almost immediately the frown disappeared. It was scary how quickly her mood changed from one extreme to another. "Okay!"

Inuyasha grabbed a dry diaper cloth from his hut and closed the door behind him. Sesshomaru was better at the diaper stuff, but he refused to wake his brother up over something as trivial as this. The elder _needed_ the rest, though he'd never say it out loud.

During the walk through to village, Inuyasha's thoughts ran on the person he left behind asleep, smiling at the their earlier rut. His youkai was still singing in contentment at the coupling, combing over the images of Sesshomaru's panting form beneath him, screaming for more-

"Lord Inuyasha, Kagome's back!"

Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts at Rin's words, eyes skimming the crowd for the young miko. Surely enough, the uniform-clad girl was back in his era; backpack overstuffed with supplies from her time. A smile graced his lips. He really missed her a lot since she'd left.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned and re-did this thing Kagome called the 'disposable diaper' on his son. she said it would be more comfortable for Akihiko and easier to use than constantly washing the diaper cloths they'd used before. He had to admit, it was a helluva lot easier to handle, and Rin was able to change Akihiko with ease using the new contraption. Inuyasha was amazed at how much liquid the thing was able to soak up without leaking.

Kagome also brought back some powder thing called 'formula', saying it had all the nutrients of a mother's milk when mixed with water, and that they should feed it to the baby to give Sesshomaru a break from breast feeding. The smell was odd to Inuyasha however, and he didn't like how it tasted after having the real deal from his mate's own chest; and kindly rejected the powdered thing. But the clothes she'd brought back were cute in his opinion, so he kept those.

"So how's everything been since I left?" Kagome asked once Rin was out of earshot.

Inuyasha was tickling Akihiko's sides, liking the soft tinkle of his laughter. "Pretty good. Sesshomaru's been warming up to me lately. And today we kinda...ya know...had some time together today...erm..." Inuyasha refused to connect eyes with his friend. He never breached this topic of conversation with her before. He'd never had to.

Kagome's face went red. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Ahem, um, well! Erm...wow, that's great! I mean, it is great, right? The bonding, I meant! I didn't mean if the sex- oh, never mind. I'll shut up now!"

Inuyasha could feel his face warm up. "Yeah, its great, to both things." Wow, this was awkward. "He's actually pretty...vocal," he said the last part in a whisper. He swore he could hear his youkai chuckle in the back parts of his mind.

Kagome's eyes widened at the scandalous news. "Really? The impervious Lord of the West is a screamer? No way!"

"Ssh!" Inuyasha said, jumping to cover her mouth with his hand. "His hearing is really good; I don't want to die! He may be uke, but he's still scary as fuck when he's pissed."

* * *

Sesshomaru rolled over, eyes fluttering open at the cold space next to him. He could still smell his brother's scent in the sheets and, before he could stop himself, buried his nose into them. It was piney with a hint of spice...an odd assortment that smelled strangely appealing to the demon lord.

He forced himself up, ignoring the soreness between his legs while he dressed himself.

"Jaken. I can hear you outside the door."

The imp immediately fell in and bowed low to the ground. "Milord, I bring news from the Council Elders!"

Sesshomaru paused momentarily. "And what is this news?"

"They order your return to the castle, to announce your mating with your brother, and of your heir!"

Sesshomaru knew he had to return to his lands at some point, and had been putting it off for some time. In truth, he should have returned home immediately after he'd found out about his pregnancy; but shamefully stayed away in seclusion. "Very well," he finally said. "Return to the castle and announce my impending arrival, with my mate and my son. I will follow in due time."

Jaken bowed once more before backing out of the room. A few moments later, he could hear his two-headed dragon take flight overhead. Sesshomaru cast out his senses in search for Inuyasha and found that the young miko had returned from her time. Sesshomaru decided on leaving his armor and mokomoko behind as he descended the stairs and left the temporary hut. It was dark out now, the moon full and bright overhead. Children were in their beds, with only a few adults still milling about the village. Otherwise, all was quiet.

He spotted Kagome leaving the large hut in the center of the village, who waved tentatively at him once before continuing on to Kaede's smaller place. Inuyasha came out afterward, holding a sleeping Akihiko in his arms.

"You get some rest?" Inuyasha asked when his brother neared him. He didn't yell, nor did he turn around. He knew his brother could hear him from that distance.

Sesshomaru came closer to stand next to his mate. "You should have awakened me, otouto. I would not want to leave you to handle Akihiko on your own."

Inuyasha scoffed and shifted the child to his other arm. "Keh, I can babysit my own son just fine. Besides, I liked playing with the little guy." His face softened at the image of Akihiko's smile in his mind.

"I gave him to a wet nurse earlier on, cuz he was fussing for some milk. But you should wean him now, Sessh. She complained of being bitten. His teeth are coming in. He needs meat now."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Why do you insist on shortening my name, otouto? Nicknames are not-"

"Suitable for a Lord, yeah yeah, I know. But I will call you any damned thing I wanna anyway, got it? Aki-chan, too. So can it."

Sesshomaru sighed but dropped the argument that always seemed to come up. He had mroe important issues at hand. "Inuyasha, I must return home."

_Home_. The hand that Inuyasha was using to stroke his son's hair froze in place at the word. _Home...there was only one place Sesshomaru referred to as 'home'..._

"Oh..." Inuyasha thought for a moment. "So...how long will you be gone for?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at his brother, confusion in his eyes for a half second before realization came in. He gave a small chuckle. "Foolish brother, I meant that you shall accompany me. We are mates; we must live together, neh?"

"But what about my friends?"

Sesshomaru's smile disappeared. Those damnable ningens. He could only tolerate being in their presence for so long. He was convinced the forced company during the last few weeks were enough to last his entire lifetime. He sighed and leaned closer to his brother. "Very well, Inuyasha. If you so desire it, they may stay in my castle for as long as they need, to. Even if it must be as permanent residents."

Inuyasha turned to face his brother with those large golden orbs, heartfelt appreciation evident within them. And something else the demon lord wasn't quite ready to admit yet... maybe...love? No, he wouldn't think on that yet. He wasn't ready for those dreaded four letters.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in one direction before his head followed suit, eyes scanning the seemingly deserted area. His eyes could see nothing but foliage and darkness. Something was off again..he could feel it.

"Otouto?"

The hanyou tightened his grip on his son and instinctively drew nearer to his elder brother in protection. His eyes narrowed in odd suspicion. "Something's up. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it one bit."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and cast his senses out, but could feel nothing. "I think you are exhausted-"

"No, trust me. My instincts are the reason I'm still alive to this day, and right now they're telling me something's wrong." He growled into the darkness and backed up, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

Sesshomaru did nothing until Inuyasha stopped growling into the nothingness. "Come to bed, little brother. We must prepare for our nearing departure."

Inuyasha gave a stiff nod and followed his brother to the hut, his eyes constantly scanning their surroundings, hand never leaving his sword. Sesshomaru could still feel nothing, but demanded Rin and Shippo be brought to his hut for the night for safe measure.

Uneasily, the little group went to sleep in the same room, unaware of the saimyosho wasps hovering by the window...

* * *

_**Author:**** Phew! Ok, this chapter was uber hard to write for some reason. And I almost feel like this was just a filler chapter for something bigger but, eh, I'll let it rock. I have, like, a million different drafts just on how this chapter could have gone, but settled for this one since the others lead to dead ends. So erm, yeah. Read, review, flame only if you have something legitimate to say, yada yada... Honest critics are my best friend and I can only improve if you critique! Mucho love, muah!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author: Sorry for the delay! Read on!**_

* * *

_Previously…_

_Inuyasha gave a stiff nod and followed his brother to the hut, his eyes constantly scanning their surroundings, hand never leaving his sword. Sesshomaru could still feel nothing, but demanded Rin and Shippo be brought to his hut for the night for safe measure._

_Uneasily, the little group went to sleep in the same room, unaware of the saimyosho wasps hovering by the window..._

* * *

**Chapter 6: 5 Weeks Since the Birth of Prince Akihiko**

Two weeks passed since Inuyasha's odd behavior back at the guest hut. While his unease didn't completely disappear, it abated low enough to continue with life as usual.

"Hey, hey! That ain't a toy to play with- ack, leggo!"

Sesshomaru turned only slightly from his seat in the corner of the room to witness the scene next to him. Akihiko was gurgling happily, pulling on Inuyasha's locks with considerable strength. Already, his size was noticeably larger his initial form several weeks ago. "Akihiko, release your father at once."

The young prince let go of the hair immediately and instead tugged at the Beads of Subjugation around his father's neck. Sesshomaru sighed and turned away at Inuyasha's renewed yelling, two fingers massaging his temple. _Those two are going to give me a headache..._"Just put him down, Inuyasha. You needn't carry him around; he knows full well how to walk around on his own."

Inuyasha held his son away from his beads, arms outstretched. He let go of his father's beads and settled for playing with his own hair, beaming at Inuyasha.

"You're one little ball of mischief," he said as he put Akihiko down to the floor. The young prince already resembled the size of a toddler, his snow-white fanning neatly over his shoulders."Yasha!"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru froze and turned to look at the child in shock, before looking at each other with wide eyes. Before this point, Akihiko had yet to speak any coherent word. "Aki-chan, what did you just say..?"

"Yasha! Yashayashayashaaaa..." He giggled and stuffed his hair in his mouth while the brothers stared on in wonder.

Sesshomaru was the first to recover from the initial shock. "Five weeks…just in time."

"He spoke his first word, you bastard. Why don't you show a little pride?" Inuyasha tickled his son, probing him to say his name again.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes one more. "It is expected for inu pups to gain the ability of speech by this stage of development, otouto. It is no unusual thing, nor a spectacle."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and released Akihiko. "Yeah whatever; it's still an achievement," he mumbled. Jeez, that guy was just so cold sometimes. "What could you possibly be packing anyway, over there? We didn't come here with much to begin with."

"Those oddities your little priestess brought back for Akihiko," he said, folding a bib that had a puppy on it. The stuff seemed so strange to the demon, but he appreciated kindness when it was given.

"Just hurry up so we can get a move on already," Inuyasha said impatiently. His nerves were on end again, but for reasons he couldn't explain. Something was coming, and whatever it was, it would be coming soon.

* * *

_**Elsewhere, in Naraku's Castle...**_

"You mean to tell me that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have managed to procreate?" Naraku asked in moderate shock.

"Yes, Master Naraku...at least, that is what I have assumed, seeing as how they are the only remaining dog demons," Kohaku said from his kneeling position on the floor.

Naraku chuckled mischievously. This was even better than he bargained for. He'd been hiding away for a long time since that blasted Sesshomaru blew his last body to bits with that cursed new sword. It took him longer than usual to recuperate...nearly an entire year, and he planned on getting revenge on the imperious bastard. But now...he could take the pup instead and raise him to be strong before absorbing the child into himself. Naraku chuckled again. This was going to be interesting.

"Very good, Kohaku. You've done your job well. Now do me a favor and fetch Kagura...I have a mission for her."

* * *

Akihiko was resting comfortably in Sesshomaru's arms, quietly playing with mokomoko-sama. He was walking several paces behind his brother, just in front of the rest of the group with Rin and Shippo close to him.

"It's so hot out here. I wish there were some air conditioning in this era..." Kagome sighed as she lifted her hair. She was sweating and she didn't have a hair tie.

Sango looked over at her in confusion. "'Air conditioning'? What's that?"

Kagome went on to explain that it was a type of technology that was shaped like a box that was place in a window, and when turned, cooled down any room that was too warm for comfort. The idea seemed far-fetched to Sango and she refused to believe such a contraption actually existed despite Kagome's insistence that she wasn't lying.

Miroku sidled up next to the demon slayer. "Come now, ladies, we musn't work ourselves up on such a hot day. Allow me to calm you down, Sango..."

Sango froze at the hand caressing her backside, face going red.

Shippo shook his head from his place beside Sesshomaru. "Oh boy, here it comes."

"You lecherous monk, keep your hands to yourself!" _SLAP!_

_"_That guy will never learn..." Shippo sighed and shook his head again.

The group walked for the better part of the day until late evening when Rin complained of hunger. Sango suggested they set up camp for the night and rest until morning, of which Kagome and Miroku had no objections. Sango went to set up camp while Kagome started dinner. Miroku settled for meditating by a tree just off from the rest of them until dinner was ready.

Sesshomaru walked away from them without a word, and Inuyasha raised a curious eyebrow. "Care to tell us where ya going?" Ibuyasha asked.

"I require a bath.. you may follow if you so wish." And with that he continued on into the foliage.

Inuyasha was going to opt for settling in with Akihiko but Kagome scolded him. "Inuyasha, he was obviously inviting you to bathe with him! Just gimmie the kid and go! Sango and I can handle him just fine."

The hanyou adamantly refused to go, and Miroku had to practically shove his friend in the direction of the older inu demon. "Just go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'. Jeez..." Inuyasha sniffed after his brother, walking quietly into the forest named after him. He always did like Sesshomaru's scent... it was flowery and masculine all at the same time.

Not much longer since his departure from the camp did the sound of water reach his ears. His brother's scent seemed to increase tenfold as well. His youkai hummed with excitement.**  
**

Sesshomaru knew his brother was here somewhere...he didn't truly need the bath as he'd taken one earlier in the day before leaving the village. But he had yet to mark his brother, and to do so would require seclusion from all else.

"I know you're there, otouto."

Inuyasha cursed and stepped out from behind a tree. "Your hearing is too damn good, you know that?"

A soft chuckle left the demon lord's lips. He proceeded to remove his sword and his armor, and then his boa that automatically wrapped itself around the weaponry. Inuyasha continued to watch on as Sesshomaru bared one shoulder, and then another before slipping off his haori. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the milky white skin, and the mark peeking from his neck. Sesshomaru could practically feel his brother's heated gaze on him as he stepped out of his pants and stepped into the water.

"Care to join me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha wasted no time in undressing himself, quickly shirking off his haori and sword, and following after his brother. Already his arousal was evident, and he knew Sesshomaru was able to smell it, though he gave no sign that he did. Casually the elder washed his hair and body, seemingly oblivious to his brother's raging hard on. In truth, he himself was aroused, but the water kept his manhood from view. He refused to rush this. Inuyasha proceeded to do the same, washing away the grime from the day's travels from his skin and hair.

Sesshomaru moved behind his brother. "Allow me to do this for you," he said, and he gently rinsed away the dirt from his brother's white locks, gently untangling the hair as he did so. Inuyasha sighed in comfort, leaning against the solidness and warmth that was his brother. Sesshomaru worked diligently until all the tangles were gone before moving his hands to the younger's shoulders, kneading the knots that were present until he was satisfied at their disappearance.

"That feels nice, Sessh..." sighed a content Inuyasha. His eyes slid closed and he leaned his head back onto his brother's shoulders. Sesshomaru's eyes lowed to the exposed neck and he unconsciously licked his lips. His arousal spiked again, and this time he knew his brother would sense it. Or more like feel it, is the poking appendage in his back was anything to go by.

A smirk graced Inuyasha's face. "Well, someone's a little horny," he joked.

"Your skills of observing the obvious never cease to amaze me, little brother."

Inuyasha's opened his mouth to retort but instead of an insult, a gasp of unexpected pleasure came out. He hadn't been prepared for the fingers wrapped around his member below the water. "Sessh...Sesshomaru..."

"Ssh." Sesshomaru guided his brother to more shallow waters by a few rocks and moved so that he was now facing his brother. Inuyasha rested his back against a larger one as he eyed his brother, wondering what he doing. Sesshomaru's eyes were scrutinizing every inch of his body and it made him shift uncomfortably at the attention.

"Hey, what are you doing just staring at me?"

"I have yet to mark you in return for the one you've given to me, otouto... and I've found just the place to do so."

Sesshomaru closed the space between them again and kissed his brother softly, refusing to change pace, even when Inuyasha tried to do otherwise. The elder effortlessly held Inuyasha's arms away, reminding the hanyou that while he was alpha, Sesshomaru was still hundreds of years older, a pure demon, and therefore much stronger than he could begin to fathom. Inuyasha allowed himself to be dominated for the time being, moaning at the warm, wet tongue that was lapping at his neck. Once again he felt those long fingers wrap around his shaft and tease him relentlessly with the agonizingly slow pace, but everytime he moved his hips to go faster, Sesshomaru would stop all together as punishment, forcing the younger of the two to still himself as best he could.

"Goddamnit, Sesshomaru, quit messing with me!" Inuyasha growled. His youkai was responding to the stimulus and he had to mentally glare at it to make it calm down.

Sesshomaru said nothing and disappeared beneath the water's surface, his hair fanning out on top. Inuyasha's face was one of perfect confusion. And then, all of a sudden, _warmth._ Unimaginable, toe-curling warmth. Inuyasha found himself snaking his hands in his brother's hair, pushing his head further down. Gods, it felt so good. "Fffuck, Sessh...ahhh..."

It was muffled but the elder inu demon could hear his brother's reaction from under the water. He pushed his brother's hands away, bobbing his head back and forth in the same tortuous slow pace he'd been doing with his hands earlier, only increasing his pace once Inuyasha emitted a growl. "I swear to _all the gods_ if you don't stop this teasing-"

Sesshomaru shifted without warning and bit down hard on the area just above his brother's hip. Inuyasha gasped at the sudden bite, gritting his teeth as the other sank his fangs in deeper. It hurt like hell, but it spurned his youkai into action. **'We've been claimed. It's high time...Now, let us finish this game.'** _Shut up, you! _Inuyasha wouldn't wait anymore. Time was up.

He pulled his brother up by the hair and flipped them around so that Sesshomaru's back was facing him. He pulled on the long locks, forcing the daiyoukai to arch his back at the awkward position. He blushed furiously at being in such a submissive position, but was simultaneously turned by it at the same time.

The younger of the two pulled the hair a bit harder and situated himself with his knees between his brother's, gently nudging them further apart. Sesshomaru felt the tip of his brother's cock pressed against puckered opening, unused since the very first mating between the two brothers. His added female appendage had all but disappeared with the small breasts as their purpose had been fulfilled and they were no longer needed.

Inuyasha thrust home without warning, earning a hiss from the elder, followed by a low groan. Sesshomaru balled his fists at the sting in his backside but the fullness just felt so _right_ on so many levels. "Keep going, otouto. I'm ready" he said after a moment of pause.

He didn't need anymore encouragement. Inuyasha wrapped on arm around Sesshomaru's waist, and tightened his grip on his hair, setting a punishing pace with his thrust. With the position they were in, every thrust pounded against Sesshomaru's prostate, earning a near scream each time.

**"Say my name, aniki. I need to hear you loud and clear." **

Sesshomaru moaned. "Nghh, K-kami...Inu..yasha..."

**"I didn't quite hear you, aniki. Let's try that again, hn?"** He released hold on his brother's hair, using both hands to place a vice grip on his brother's lean hips. Inuyasha sped up his pace and pistoned his hips with incredible strength.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, unable to contain his moans of pleasure. He was sure that even the ningnes would be able to hear the sounds of their lovemaking back at the camp. "Go faster, otouto..._God _Inuyasha, don't stop!" His hands grabbed at nothing, fists clenching and unclenching. He could feel the fire building in his loins. And then suddenly: stars. His body spasmed as he came, hard, his essence splashing against his tummy and into the water. Inuyasha howled in triumph as he shot his load into his brother, whose walls were clenched impossibly tight around his cock. They stayed in that way for a while until Inuyasha's member went limp again and he pulled out. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was still riding out wave after wave of mini-orgasms, body shaking lightly and still very sensitive to touch. Inuyasha handled him with care to shift him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his brother. The elder tiredly leaned his head onto Inuyasha's shoulder, moaning lightly as he rode out the remainder of his orgasms. He was tired now. Sleep sounded so nice...

"Wake up, Sessh. We gotta clean up and head back, remember?"

Sesshomaru sighed and rose to wade back into the water. "Unfortunately so." His ass was sore as all hell. Walking would surely be a challenge for the remainder of the night, never mind sitting. They bathed each other quickly and lazed for about an hour more on dry land to air dry before dressing themselves.

Both brothers walked in comfortable silence in the direction of camp, each person on the other's mind. The bond between them was considerably stronger now. Every emotion the other felt was registered as though it were their own. It was almost as though they could _read_ each other's minds. Thankfully, they found they could dim their own side of the bond so as not to release too much or accept too much stimulus at once.

Inuyasha slipped his hand within Sesshomaru's, not sure what came over him but wanting the contact. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing, lightly squeezing his brother's hand as both stepped into the clearing where the group was.

* * *

**_Author:__ Man, this capter came out longer than I expected, phew!_**

**_So I actually am not too pleased with this chapter, but I wrote it twice, since the first AWESOME version was deleted and I had to re-type it...and replicating the original was just about impossible. Gah, the life of a writer is hell...There may be a few typos in this, and grammatical errors, because I was typing so fast, at 4AM and sleep was beckoning me into her arms...Shall edit soon._**

**_If you haven't noticed, I have yet to make a set updating schedule because this computer is not my own, and I'm quite frankly too busy this damn summer to actually have to time to chill and write (much to my dismay T_T poor me). Writing in a cluttered environment creates a cluttered brain for me...and therefore makes me unable to write a cohesive chapter. So bear with me. Even if I don't update for days, weeks, MONTHS even (won't come to that, I promise lol) don't give up on the story! Check back for updates and such, because I'm determined to finish this story until the very last chapter...however many that may be!_**

**_Read and Review my lovelies! Hits and no reviews makes a very sad Kyakume indeed :'(_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author: WOW, two updates in as many days, with my longest chapter yet! It's a record for me :D **_

_**Shout out to Dragon77 for the support, and to DarkAngelJudas for always reviewing without fail, know that it's much appreciated. :) Enjoy the drama below my lovelies, and be sure to leave REVIEWS please and thank you. **_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_The bond between them was considerably stronger now. Every emotion the other felt was registered as though it were their own. It was almost as though they could _read_ each other's minds. Thankfully, they found they could dim their own side of the bond so as not to release too much or accept too much stimulus at once._

_Inuyasha slipped his hand within Sesshomaru's, not sure what came over him but wanting the contact. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing, lightly squeezing his brother's hand as both stepped into the clearing where the group was._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The children were the first to fall asleep after dinner, the long trek combined with the heat having tired them out. Everyone else, except the dog demons, chatted a bit longer before calling it a night themselves. Kagome stared at her dog-eared friend from her place in her sleeping bag, watching how he interacted with his new family...and she had to admit, she a was a little jealous. She was happy for him, truly she was...but she couldn't help but feel as though she lost him again to someone else. First Kikyo, a dead priestess, and then Sesshomaru, his _brother_. While she knew this sort of thing was the norm for higher-level demons like the Inu clan, it still bothered her a bit. Homosexuality was never something she was against, having had her own share of experimentation with girls herself, but incest was kind of pushing it for her. She nearly flipped out the first time Inuyasha told them he'd mated with the Western Lord until Sango and Miroku thoroughly explained it to her. She was still in a state of disgust until Kouga explained it again from a demon's point of view. It took awhile, and while she hadn't quite warmed up to the whole incest thing, she was a lot more understanding. _One man's social norm is another's taboo.._she thought idly.

Inuyasha said something that caused a blush to dust the older demon's cheeks as he looked away, smiling only slightly. He looked so femininely beautiful in that moment, and kind of vulnerable. Kagome sighed and rolled over in her sleeping bag. How could she compare to a beauty such as that anyway? Besides, it was clear from a long time ago that Inuyasha didn't see her like that. He even said that she was more of a little sister than a life-long partner to him. And something about his youkai not being interested. Whatever that meant. Ah well, a part of her knew it wasn't meant to be anyway, them being from different eras and all. There was no way she'd leave her family for him, or he leave behind the feudal era for her. Once the Shikon no Tama was made whole again, there would be no reason for her to stay anymore, and the relationship would end there. _It's better we hadn't started something we couldn't finish...that would be too painful..too cruel a thing to experience when the time comes..._ Kagome thought to herself. Her eyes drifted shut, and soon her breathing slowed to that of someone peacefully asleep.

"Never knew you liked it so kinky," Inuyasha said jokingly. "Maybe I should pull your hair more often."

Sesshomaru's blush deepened. "Otouto..."

Inuyasha's grin broadened. His brother actually sounded a bit...embarrassed. That was a first. He laughed a bit, and it choked off into a yawn. "Ah man, guess I'm more tired than I thought..."

"Then rest, little brother."

He looked to his older sibling. "What about you?"

"I do not tire as easily as you, otouto."

Inuyasha ungraciously scoffed. "Bullshit, you nearly passed out in the springs a couple hours ago, don't feed me that crap. And I can literally feel your exhaustion through the link, so come lay down with me."

Well, Sesshomaru couldn't put up a good argument with that...he was tired and just didn't want to admit so aloud. "Hn, if you so wish." He reclined next to his brother, blushing further when Inuyasha snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him close. "Inuyasha, the others-"

"The others are fast asleep, so don't worry about them seeing. Now shut up and sleep," Inuyasha said with already closed eyes. Sesshomaru did not find it befitting to show such intimacy in public, but it was clear Inuyasha would brook no further argument, and wouldn't release him as he was already drifting toward sleep. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and followed his brother into the waiting arms of deep slumber. _Ah, the headache you give me..._

* * *

Kagura flew silently over the Western Lands on her big white feather eyes searching the ground below for the one she was supposed to spirit away, Kanna ever silent from her seat behind her. Kanna really didn't need to be here, but Kagura knew the only reason Naraku sent the white haired girl to accompany her was to make sure she fulfilled her mission. Damned spider still didn't trust her.

She hated that man with a passion, ugh.

"We are near. I can feel it," said Kanna in that odd, ethereal voice of hers.

Kagura nodded. "I can feel it too..." Soon enough, she spotted the pack Inuyasha usually traveled with. So as not to wake them, she opted for landing a ways off. "Kanna...remember the plan. I can't just go in there and grab the baby. The demons could scent me a mile off, or catch my aura. You don't have either of those."

"Remember your purpose here as well, little sister." Her voice held no emotion, but the threat was there. _Remember your purpose...or else risk the wrath of our Master._

Kagura nodded and watched the fading back of her sister. Damn, that girl could be so creepy sometimes...

Kanna held her mirror at the ready as she always did, walking quietly toward the camp site. Her footfalls were light and calculated, so as not to disturb the sharp hearing of the inu brothers. Reaching into a pouch slung on her obi, she held a cloth in front of the faces of the monk, priestess and demon slayer, releasing a fume that would pull them into a deep slumber they wouldn't rouse from for the time being. She had to give a stronger dose to the fox kit and Kilala, since they were not human. She spotted the inu brothers slumbering within each other's arms, Sesshomaru's face nuzzled in his mate's chest. They were not her interest at the moment. Not yet. She was solely interested in the sleeping infant snuggled within that fluffy boa she knew belonged to the demon lord.

So, this wouldn't be as easy. She thought for a bit on how she could take the child when her gaze landed on the pubescent, dark haired girl that often traveled with Sesshomaru. She walked over to the girl, lightly nudging the girl awake with the mirror pointed at her...

* * *

Sesshomaru could feel something wrong, even in the depths of his slumber. His inner youkai rumbled within. **_'Our ward is in danger...'_**

His eyes snapped open and immediately searched the area. He could smell nothing, sense nothing, and yet...

"I trust you slept well, Lord Sesshomaru."

The voice. Sesshomaru settled his eyes on the eerie child just off from him. He emitted a low growl from deep within his chest, causing his mate to stir and tighten his grip around his waist. "You insolent wench..."

Kanna's stoic expression rivaled that of the lord before her. "Naraku sends his congratulations on the birth of your new child."

Sesshomaru went still at her words but otherwise kept his face unreadable. That Naraku already knew of his son before the official announcement could not bode well for him. "What does he want?"

"Nothing...just your son. And you will hand him over willingly, unless you wish to come in the stead of your son."

Sesshomaru made a move to get up and Kanna tsked at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not if you truly care about your little human companion."

_Rin_. Immediately his eyes darted to her now empty sleeping bag, and then over to where she stood next to his sword. Eyes wide and face pale with fright she jerkily reached for his sword and unsheathed it, slowly bringing the sharp edge to her neck. "Chichue...sama...help me!" she squeaked in fear.

"You put that down this instant, Rin."

Kanna gave an odd, emotionless laugh. "She can't until I free her from the spell of my mirror. I alone hold complete control of her, and can quickly make her take her own life should you not comply with Master's wishes."

For the second time**, Sesshomaru felt real, heart-clenching fear for the child's safety. If she slit her own throat and died, he wouldn't be able to revive her this time, as she'd already been revived by Tensaiga, and then again by his mother's Meidou. But he couldn't, no, he _wouldn't_ just hand his son over to that vile hanyou. If either happened, he would never forgive himself. How was he supposed to choose one life over the other? Sesshomaru, though cruel in nature, would never wish this ordeal on another. This...this was too much. His youkai screamed at him to fix this, but he didn't even have the slightest clue as to how he could do that. For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt...helplessness.

Inuyasha was stirred awake by the spike of emotions he felt through the mating mark. _Fear, and overwhelming anxiety...?_ **Mate in danger. **His body tensed, the odd feeling of nearby danger waking his body up before his mind fully registered what was going on. When his eyes finally opened, the first thing he saw was Rin holding that sword, and then Kanna's stoic face and that blasted mirror with Rin's image reflected within.

Immediately Inuyasha grabbed for his sword and pulled it out halfway. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as Rin dug the sword deeper, drawing a thin line of blood this time. He spun and halted his brother's movement, sword unsheathed halfway. "No, otouto!"

Inuyasha froze and looked down at his mate, who's eyes were wide. That damn anxiety spiked again, anxiety that wasn't his own. "Sessh, what's goin' on here..?" he growled out.

"Naraku."

That one word made Inuyasha release a deep, rumbling growl of displeasure. Though Sesshomaru knew the displeasure wasn't aimed at him, he still lowered his eyes in submission, bowing his head. "He wants Akihiko."

"Well he can't have him!" the younger yelled out. The noise was stirring the rest of the group awake.

Time was ticking, and Kanna knew it. Luckily, she could see Kagura above them, but the brothers were too distracted to sense it. She casually walked over to the still sleeping infant and and kneeled next to him. At that, Sesshomaru got up. "Do _not_ touch my child," he said levelly. He slowly walked over to Akihiko and picked up the slumbering child, gazing onto the face that was so much in his likeness. Damn that Naraku...

Inuyasha wracked his brain for something that could be done to grasp control of this situation. Beneath that cool exterior his brother put up, he knew the demon lord was roiling with a motley of emotions inside right now. He cared deeply for his charges, and his mothering instincts doubled the protective behavior over his litter. Inuyasha sighed. He was stuck...no matter which way he looked at it, he couldn't make a move without endangering the welfare of either child. Goddamnit all, he hated this!

"I will go."

Inuyasha's head shot up at the words. _No..I couldn't have possibly heard right..._ "Sessh...Sessho..maru...?

Said person had his face buried in the crook of his child's neck, hiding his face away. He took in a large breath, stamping his child's scent in his mind. Jasmine, and rain. Fresh rain. What a wonderful scent... "I will go in place of Akihiko," he repeated.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, mouth open in shock. _No..!_ Sesshomaru walked over to an anguished Inuyasha, feeling it through the bond. He kneeled to his brother and handed the still slumbering child to him. Inuyasha grabbed him into a hug. "Sessh, _no_. We can figure out another way-"

"You must take good care of him in my absence, otouto. I won't forgive you if you let harm befall my only son..."

They sat like that in agonizing silence, delaying the inevitable. Sesshomaru was the first to pull away. "Inuyasha..promise me...that you will come after me...? You won't leave me with that disgusting..."

Inuyasha bit his lip. He didn't like the look he saw in those eyes. Doubt, worry, anxiousness...feelings such as those should never be in the mind of one like Sesshomaru. "I'll find you, Sesshomaru. If it means giving up my life, I _swear_ I will come and find you."

Sesshomaru nodded after a moment and swallowed the knot in his throat, slipping back his cold mask. "In that case...I will see you again in due time." He rose and stepped back, finally sensing Kagura nearby. He assumed she'd been hanging around for a while, but he'd been so preoccupied that he missed it.

"We leave now," Kanna said, finally releasing hold on Rin. The girl dropped the sword and fainted from over exertion. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

Kagura lowered just enough for her sister and Sesshomaru to get on, before shooting away again. Inuyasha watched them fly off until he could no longer see them.

Anger. Unimaginable anger. "Fuck!" he yelled. Fuck, fuck, FUCKKK!" He threw his sword down and it clattered noisily away from him, landing next to Bakusaiga. What kind of a mate allowed his other half to be whisked away at the drop of a hat like that? He curled in on himself. "Damnit Sesshomaru, why'd you offer yourself up like that..." That was a dumb question to ask, and he knew it. Had it been himself in his brother's shoes, he knew he'd have made the same choice. That made him more angry.

He went to rouse his friends, but they wouldn't wake up. "Guys, c'mon this isn't funny!" He shook them harder this time, and still they slumbered. _Damn you, Naraku..._ Kanna probably slipped them something to keep them immobilized for a while.

Inuyasha fell back and sat with his head hung low in defeat. He had no choice but to wait for the effects to wear off.

It didn't for several hours, long after the sun had risen. Miroku was the first to stir, eyes groggily opening. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Ah, my head feels like I had too many cups of sake..." He looked up to see a dejected hanyou with shoulders slumped over. "Inuyasha...?"

Only one thing could make the boy look like that. Miroku looked around and saw no Sesshomaru in sight. "Inuyasha!" Miroku's yell roused the girls from their slumber. They stretched and yawned, unaware of what happened. "Inuyasha, where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Gone...taken...Naraku..."

At that both girls sprang to life. "WHAT?" They exclaimed simultaneously. They waited for their dog-eared friend to elaborate.

"He sent Kanna...she doesn't have an aura or a scent, so we missed her...Naraku came for Akihiko for god knows what, but Sesshomaru offered to go in stead..." Inuyasha finally raised his head to look at his friends adn they were shocked at the redness of his eyes. As though he'd been crying for hours. "I couldn't stop it, I tried but...but..." his voice trailed away. He'd never felt such sorrow since the death of his mother all those years ago. His heart was ripping into a million, tiny pieces. An agonized howl ripped itself from his throat and reverberated throughout the forest. He'll murder that spider if it was the last thing he did.

_I'll find you, Sesshomaru. If it means giving up my life, I _swear_ I will come and find you..._

* * *

****NOTE: Shortly after meeting Sesshomaru earlier in the anime, remember that Rin is killed by a pack of wolves led by Kouga, but is then revived by Sesshomaru's Tensaiga as it sang for her revival. Much later on in the series, Rin is snatched into the underworld and is killed during Sesshomaru's quest for a stronger sword. He takes her back to the land of the living at his mother's castle where she revives the little girl with her Meidou Stone (given to her by the late Inu no Taisho, saying she'd know when to use it...when Sesshomaru would need it most). She enlightens him with the knowledge that one can only be revived by the Tensaiga but once, and that he should not be expected to receiver her kindness to do this act again should the girl die once more, telling him that death could only be cheated but so many times.**

* * *

_**Author: Eh, not entirely pleased with this chapter but I'm pretty sure no matter how many times I re-write it, I'll never be pleased lol. If Sesshomaru comes off as a little OOC, then I've done my job well. He's being influenced by his natural instinct to protect his young and his youkai, so his usually nonchalant and condescending demeanor is diminished just a bit in this situation. However, I REFUSE to make Sesshomaru a big ball of crying mess -_- That's not believable at all. **_

_**But awe, Inuyasha, I'm sorry I'm putting you through torture by ripping your mate away from you again. T_T**_

_**Read and review! Many hits and no reviews makes a sad Kyakume indeed! I like to know what you all think; I read EVERY single review and take your thoughts into consideration!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author:__I___**** know, I know it's been AGES since I've updated. I don't have as much access to a computer as I used to, but I do still find ways to type up my work. I WON'T** ABANDON THIS STORY!

**_Shout outs to yaoilover6969 (LoganIsMyMaster) and yume-san 29! You guys are great!_**

**_I now present to you, *drum roll* Chapter Eight!_**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Inuyasha finally raised his head to look at his friends and they were shocked at the redness of his eyes. As though he'd been crying for hours. "I couldn't stop it, I tried but...but..." his voice trailed away. He'd never felt such sorrow since the death of his mother all those years ago. His heart was ripping into a million, tiny pieces. An agonized howl ripped itself from his throat and reverberated throughout the forest. He'll murder that spider if it was the last thing he did._

I'll find you, Sesshomaru. If it means giving up my life, I swear I will come and find you...

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_What in the hell?_

Kouga halted in mid-sprint, ears catching that piercing howl that sent birds flying; a heart-wrenching call pregnant with sorrow. _Damn, what happened to that guy?_ On canine instinct Kouga felt the need to comfort the owner of that howl. He took off again in the opposite direction, toward the origination of that howl. _Somethin' ain't right here...I feel like I know that howl from somewhere..._

* * *

Kagura glanced behind her at the quiet demon lord. "So, we meet yet again, Lord Sesshomaru."

He didn't bother to look at her, but kept gazing at the passing scenery below them. "Unfortunately," he said boredly.

Kagura narrowed her eyes a him. "Certainly unfortunate for _you_, where you're going." When he didn't respond, she made an obscene noise in annoyance and turned around. That demon was so damned cold sometimes, it was a wonder how his heart didn't freeze over...if he even had a heart at all.

Sesshomaru remained silent for the remainder of the trip, still gazing below. He knew these lands, though they were no longer in his territory of the West. The climate for one, was different. There was a chill in the air that got colder the longer they flew, allowing the daiyoukai to assume they were in Northern Lands. In no time, patches of snow began to appear on the ground below, confirming his assumptions. _It will be hard to escape in such frigid conditions..._

His thoughts ran on the situation at hand. How had Naraku learned of his child? How would he know Sesshomaru was an uken without the offical announcement? _That damn spider had the nerve to spy on _this_ Sesshomaru...? _He inwardly growled. That would explain Inuyasha's odd behavior since the night Kagome returned from the well. Something was wrong, but his brother just wasn't able to pinpoint what it was.

But why did Naraku want his child? What could someone do with a child? Well absorb him, possibly...but what could he want with Sesshomaru as ultimatum? Naraku knew full well that absorbing the daiyoukai was next to impossible, as he'd already tried and failed to do. The more he thought about it, the more puzzling this predicament became...

"We are here," Kanna said softly. Sesshomaru shifted is gaze forward. Sure enough a dark, unattractive building loomed ever closer in all its ugly and formidable glory. Naraku's castle seemed more like a prison than a hospitable place. The castle was built of grey, misshapen stones, making the castle look lopsided and grim. The windows were small and narrow, as though hiding a secret from the outside world. Unwelcoming. Sesshomaru had to repress a shudder.

_Please hurry for my sake, Inuyasha.._

* * *

Inuyasha was inconsolable. He still cared for Akihiko as he promised Sesshomaru he would, and ate when he should, but he refused to speak. There'd be random times when he'd freeze mid action in whaever he was doing, and his eyes would brim with tears, then he'd shake out of it as though it never happened and continue whatever he was doing. It was downright creepy.

Miroku tried to strike up conversation with the hanyou in attempts to cheer him up or urge him to talk, but Inuyasha would either stare at him and say nothing, or jut flat out ignore him. The same went for Kagome. Shippo stayed out of his way, but Rin stuck to him like glue, eyes always wide and darting around for some unseen danger. The cut on her neck from Sesshomaru's sword had been pretty deep. Though not nearly deep enough to be life threatening, she'd have a scar as memory for the rest of her life.

Sango watched Inuyasha feed some of the rabbit he'd caught for his son. "I'm worried about him," she thought out loud. "And Rin too...she won't get better until he does."

"They're traumatized, Sango," Kagome said sadly. "Some people get over traumatic experiences quickly, others not for a long time. And others still...never get better."

Sango set her jaw and stood up. "He better damn well get better, and soon." She walked over to her silent friend and glared at him from above. "Inuyasha." Upon hearing his name, he looked up at the slayer but otherwise said nothing. "Inuyasha, what the hell are you planning to do?"

He blinked at her sudden harshness. Everyone had been coddling him up until this moment. He opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out, and instead raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the demon slayer.

Sango glared at him. "Fine, don't speak. But hear what I have to say to you because I won't repeat it again after this. Sesshomaru is out there. With _Naraku_. _Alone. _In god knows where with that spider doing god knows what. Your brother is strong, but Naraku is bound to make escape near impossible for him. But Sesshomaru's waiting, Inuyasha. For _you_ to find him. So if you want to sit here feeling sorry for yourself that you let your mate slip through your fingers, then fine. But know this: the longer you do that, the chances of you finding your brother before Naraku does something crazy will slim to _zero._If you can live with the guilt of that, then by all means, keep it up." And with that she turned on her heel and walked back to her seat by Kagome.

Silence followed her statement for a long while. Inuyasha watched her retreating figure with newly moistened, wide eyes. No damnit, he wouldn't cry again! "No..I...I can't live with...with the guilt..."

He'd whispered it so lowly that his friends almost didn't hear what he said. Sango looked at him from her place but otherwise said nothing. Kagome was elated. He spoke! For the first time in hours, Inuyasha actually spoke!

"I can't live the guilt," he repeated stronger this time. He reached for his sword and his brother's, clutching the Tetsusaiga and Bakusaiga tightly, bangs covering his eyes. His mind flashed the memory of Sesshomaru's last words to him, the look in his eyes when he'd said them. "I won't leave you with him. I'll find you," he said more to himself than to his friends.

He sood up then, and his friends were shocked, but pleased with the familiar look of fierce determination that shone in his amber eyes. "Sorry about the change in character guys...had a lapse of thought there for a bit, but I'm back to myself now...mostly." He glanced at the Bakusaiga and his heart twinged painfully as his thoughts ran on its owner. _Sesshomaru...damnit I miss you already._

Inuyasha heard a rush of wind and turned. He could see a small wirlwind come closer, and gave his signature scowl even before that familiar stink invaded his nose.

Finally the wind died down and Kouga appeared from the settling dust. When his eyes settled on the hanyou, he gave a loud groan. "Ah hell, you're the one who relased that damned howl? I knew it sounded familiar!"

"So what's it to ya if I did, wolf?"

"I felt bad so I wanted to see who was so damned depressed!"

Inuyasha growled. "Well, no one asked you to come, ya mangy wolf."

"Watch your mouth, mutt!"

Both canines stood toe-to-toe with each other, gowling in each other's faces until Kouga's gaze dropped to the extra sword in the other's grasp. "Hey, isn't that your brother's sword? Where is he, anyway?"

Inuyasha froze, pain registering on his face before disappearing as quickly as it came. "Yeah...it's his."

"Hoy, mutt, why the sudden dejected look?" When Inuyasha didn't answer, Kouga looked to the rest of the gang. "Someone wanna tell me what's up with dog-breath?" he said, pointing a thumb at said person.

Kagome sighed sadly. "Naraku's got him."

Koga growled the same moment Inuyasha did. "Damn spider never dies, does he? How'd he get Sesshomaru anyway?"

Inuyasha tucked both swords by his waist. "It's a long story, wolf."

Koga plopped himself ungraciously on the ground. "Well I got all the time in the world to hear it."

"Grrr, fine." Inuyasha took a seat by the wolf prnce and began to recant the story he'd already told the rest of the gang, plus the information he'd missed. "So you know how some male ukes can bear young...?"

* * *

**Back in Naraku's Castle...**

Once they'd landed, Kagura and Kanna parted ways after Kohaku arrived to take him to his room. "Follow me," the boy said in that monotonous tone of his. Sesshomaru took in his surroundings, memorizing the twists and turns of the narrow hallways they walked. He'd need to know the way out incase Inuyasha didn't find him in time.

**_You dare find doubt in the abilties of our Alpha?_**

_Silence!_ Sesshomaru was in no mood to hear another lecture from his youkai. He already knew it was a great insult to question the ability of one's superior to protect him. He had no doubt his brother would _try_ to find him. It was his chances of succeeding that worried the daiyoukai.

The boy stopped and gestured to the open door. "This is your room. Master Naraku will be with you shortly." And with that the boy turn and walked off, leaving the demon alone.

Sesshomaru stepped inside and looked around the circular room. It was a stark and bare room, dimly lit with several candles. There was a small futon in a corner and nothing more. The room had only one window, though narrow, but not too narrow that he wouldn't be able to slip his slim body through if he had to. He caught sight of the chains that dangled from the ceiling and he raised an eyebrow. _Oh Naraku, you are a fool if you believe mere chains can imprison this demon._

Nearing footsteps caused the daiyoukai to turn and face the open door. The scent hit him before he physically saw the dark-haired hanyou enter the room.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku mockingly bowed low to the dog demon. Sesshomaru said nothing, his face as expressionless as ever. Naraku walked around the room and chuckled. "Such a stubborn dog, just like your brother and father in that sense...I bet you're wondering why you're here, and more...why I know about _Akihiko."_

He chuckled again at Sesshomaru's growl. "Yes, yes, I even know his name. But don't worry, I won't go after your precious son...I thought about it, but I knew you wouldn't just hand him over to me. I _knew _ you would come rather than give him up so easily."

Sesshomaru fisted his hands in annoyance, but said nothing.

"You see, Sesshomaru, if by the off chance you'd given me your son, I would have had to spend years raising him, training him to be a powerful demon...and then absorb him. That would take a very long time, and it could be possible that with your blood, absorption would be impossible as well. _Or..."_

He stopped behind Sesshomaru. "_...Or_, I could sire my own child from a strong demon, thus making child with half my blood, and therefore making absorption possible...and who is stronger than the great Lord Sesshomaru?"

Naraku chuckled at the throaty growl that came from the daiyoukai. Sesshomaru clenched and unclenched his fists. His youkai roiled at the proclamation. _**How dare he try to claim what has already been claimed!**_

_"_Ah, don't worry. I won't claim you as mate," the hanyou said, echoing the daiyoukai's unspoken question. "It's not _you _I want. Just your womb until my child is born."

Sesshomaru ripped away the tentacle that slithered around his waist and spun around, teeth bared. "Do. Not. Touch. Me," he warned dangerously.

Naraku hissed and backhanded Sesshomaru, who's head spun with the force. He spat out blood. "It's not up to you whether I may touch you or not. You are but a male uke, a breeding bitch, and you _cannot _challenge one who is superior to you!"

_Naraku...is an alpha male...? _Sesshomaru froze at those words, his youkai screaming from within.

"That's right puppy...I'm an alpha, and that puts you below me...figuratively, and literally."

A whine escaped Sesshomaru's lips as his natural instinct to submit surfaced again. The urge wasn't as strong as when he was around Inuyasha, but nontheless, the urge was there.

And in this sitation, that urge in even the smallest of amounts, was _dangerous._

The daiyoukai charged at Naraku with his poision whip, which he dodged easily. "I thought I said to **submit**."

Immediately, as though held by some invisible force, Sesshomaru ceased movement. He glared at Naraku with red eyes, poision still dripping from his claws. Naraku only chuckled and moved a few tentacles to hold the daiyoukai's wrists and ankles in place. He struggled against the slithering bonds that locked his limbs in place. _**No, this alpha is strong, but not our mate. Fight, he cannot take us! Fight this, now!**_

Sesshomaru continued to struggle as Naraku pressed himsef agaist him from behind, a growl rumbling within his chest. The growl was cut off by a tentacle that found it's way around his neck, cutting off most of his oxygen and effectively silencing him.

"Much better... I'm not one to play with my food before I eat it," Naraku said while exposing himsef from the waist down. "Now be a good puppy so we can get this over with, neh?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the undoing of his own obi and lowering of his pants. At the sudden intrusion within him, he shut his eyes and let out a choked gasp. This was really happening. He was being taken by another...by someone who was not his mate...against his will...

The daiyoukai bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. By all the gods, this pain was searing. He knew the liquid running down his legs was his own blood. He could smell it. But scream, he would not. He refused to give his captor the pleasure of hearing his cries. Instead, he retreated into himself, to a place he only went to when he was in great pain, to escape the sound of his own whimpers and skin slapping skin.

_Inuyasha, please...PLEASE!_

* * *

**_Back with the gang..._**

"Wow...sorry to hear that Inuyasha," Kouga said after he'd finished hearing the events of the last few weeks. His dislike for that damn spider rose to a whole new level after that.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but paused mid-speech, doubling over and gripping his hip. "Ahh, damnit!" He inched his hakama just a bit lower and glanced at his irritated mating mark. That couldn't be good.

Kouga stared at the angry red crescent there, and then back at his fellw canine. "If you plan on going after your mate, I suggest you formulate a plan, and fast. Marks don't just flare up randomely unless something's seriously wrong with the person who gave it in the first place."

Inuyasha could't feel Sesshomaru's emotions as strongly because of the distance, but could still pick up small inklings of what he could only describe as 'distress'.

_Distress? From Sesshomaru..? _For a demon notorious for being emotionless and cold, distress could never be a good thing coming from him. Inuyasha turned his gaze toward the North.

"He's not in the West anymore," he said. "Don't ask me why, just trust me on this."

Kouga stared at him a while. "You sure man? Cuz if that's where he is, it's gonna be hell rescuing Lord Asshole without hassle. It's winter over there, which means ice, and snow. I'm not very fond of the cold, ya know, so youowe me big time for this rescue."

Everyone turned to stae at the wolf. Miroku was the first to say something. "You'd help us in this risky situation? Why?"

Kouga arragantly folded his arms. "Cuz I don't like Naraku, duh. I'd like to see the creep dead. _Really _dead, and not vanished. I haven't gotten my revenge on him for killing my old clan."

"Well, whatever your reason," began Kagome, "I'm glad you're here to help."

Kouga blushed lightly. "Yeah, no problem. Dog boy still owes me for this."

Inuyasha picked up a sleeping Rin and placed her on Kilala. "Shippo, Kagome, I need you two to go back to Kaede's village and inform the old miko. Return when you've dropped them off safely, Kilala."

"Hey, why can't we come!" Shippo whined. "I can help!"

Inuyasha bent down and patted his head. "I'm sure you could, but I refuse to put you in harms way, or Rin. Sesshomaru would never forgive me if something happened to you two." He looked at Kagome who had the same question in her eyes. "Quite frankly, Kagome, you're not even dressed for the North. But I also need you to take care of Aki-chan for me. I can't risk bringing him with me either."

The young miko nodded ad took her new charge into her arms, climbing onto Kilala's back. "Inuyasha, you better come back in one piece! All of you!" she said to the rest of them. "And..come back with Sesshomaru, too, okay?"

They nodded, and Kilala took off in two great bounds. Inuyasha watched them until he couldn't see them anymore before turning around to face the others. "Kouga, you know any help we can get in the North?"

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, there's a really big wolf tribe over there that I keep in touch with, through Ayame. They know the terrain better than anyone, and are practicaly built for the snow."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright, since you're faster than the rest of us, you go on ahead and comission their help. Tell 'em whats up and who we're against, and who we're trying to rescue. And uh, Kouga?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. I'll see ya soon." Inuyasha nodded and the wolf prince took off in a ploom of dust._ Damn show off..._

"Alright Sesshomaru, we're coming for ya..." _Hang on a little bit longer, mate. I'll be there soon..._

* * *

**_Author: Phew, that was a long chapter... I can already see the flames coming just because of this chapter. "Noooo why'd you make this a rapefic? I hate you Kyakume!" If that's the only reason you have to dislike the story, don't post that flame. _**

**_Read and Review my lovelies! Many hits and no reviews make a very sad Kyakume. Legitimate flames accepted. Feel free to PM me!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author: Oh mai gawd, you guys, I think I actually received my first FLAME last chapter! :O Didn't I tell ya it would happen? I knew it! I deleted it, because of the coarse language, but it was very not-nice and I actually was going to stop writing the fic because of it...then I had someone slap some sense back into me, so I continued writing :)**_

_**Should they flame again, I will not delete it.**_

_**To "linx91": I'm not **_**entirely_ following the manga/anime's story line...just some major bits and pieces of it (ie: Rin's death, Sesshomaru attaining Bakusaiga, etc...). Hope that clarifies your confusion. And thanks for reviewing!_**

**_" tHe.. .LoVe": You made me laugh at your review xD don't stab your computer screen, or you won't be able to read fanfictions!_**

**_Shout out to "martinlutherking'sgirlrandom". You're just awesome. Period._**

_**Annnnnnd without further adieu, another chappie for you guys. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Alright Sesshomaru, we're coming for ya..." _Hang on a little bit longer, mate. I'll be there soon...

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**_Naraku's Castle..._**

Pain. Mind-numbing, ever present pain that never seemed to turn off. The kind that made it hard to breathe, hard to think; that brought you beyond the point of crying, and left you dazed.

That was what Sesshomaru felt. Naraku left the room hours ago, but not before taking three rounds on the unwilling lord. "I'll be back puppy," he'd said. "I'll take you as many times as I can to endure your impregnation." Sesshomaru shuddered at the memory of those words. He tried in vain to stand but could do little more than sit up, and even that was a painful act in itself.

He winced and forced himself into a seated position, head leaned back onto the cold, hard, stone wall behind him. His bottom stung from the repeated, forceful entry; his wrists and ankles were bruised and throbbed with new pain every time he shifted himself. He could feel fresh liquid leak out of his backside, and knew that it was his blood mixed with the semen of the bastard who held him captive.

Sesshomaru hadn't cried out not one time during the entire ordeal. He'd stubbornly clenched his jaws until they'd started to hurt, his fists clenched so hard that his claws had sunk deep into his palms. The daiyoukai blocked out the repeated rape as best as he could; the sounds of Naraku's grunts, the sound of his own whines, the sound of his thighs smacking against that half-breed...but he couldn't block out the scent of his own arousal, no matter how minute, how his body betrayed him by way of his lengthening member ...

It made him feel dirty.

Sesshomaru shuddered. He needed a bath. Naraku's scent clung to his skin and hair, his tattered clothing, the very walls. It made him nauseous. He glanced out the window. The sun had been rising when he'd left Inuyasha's pack. It was dark now, and he could just make out the moon from his seat on the ground. Judging by it's height, he assumed it was about midnight or later.

Several thoughts raced through his mind. What if Inuyasha no longer wanted him when he was found? _If _he was found? Why had he gone hard during the rape? Had he wanted it subconsciously? What if he _did _get impregnated? His heat cycle had yet to begin agin, but it wasn't impossible...

_Oh Kami... _Bile rose up then. Sesshomaru turned and dry heaved, as he hadn't eaten since before his capture. The lunch Kohaku brought still sat by the futon, cold and untouched as the daiyoukai didn't trust it. He couldn't smell anything suspicious, but the demon lord knew of drugs that were undetectable by smell and color.

Footsteps. Slow, confident steps. Sesshomaru went rigid with fear, an emotion he was unaccustomed to but seemed to be experiencing very often these days. He knew those steps came from that of his captor. The steps came closer and before he registered what he was doing, Sesshomaru scooted as far away from the door as he could, ignoring the pain of his reopened wounds.

Naraku smelled the fear before he unbolted the door, stepping inside wearing nothing but a loose robe. Sesshomaru stared mutely, wide. He didn't want to be forcefully taken again. He wasn't sure he could handle it a fourth time. Naraku walked over to the silver haired demon, who feebly tried to scoot further away.

"Oh come now, Sesshomaru. Don't shy away from me; it's unbecoming of you." He stood before the daiyoukai and reached down, grabbing his hair painfully. Sesshomaru whined and shut his eyes. _No, not again.._

"Don't fight it now, it's futile." Sesshomau fought anyway, managing to get a good swipe across Naraku's face. The spider demon roared with anger and flipped Sesshomaru onto his back, prying his legs open and forcing his way into the still bruised entrance. The demon lord went still, inner youkai recoiling at the intrusion.

The pain was blinding, and finally, Sesshomaru cried out.

* * *

**_Kouga in the North..._**

_Damnit, I always hated Winter... _It was getting dark. Kouga sprinted as fast as he could, ignoring the cold that bit into his flesh. His sect of wolf demons was that of the Eastern tribe, and the most they ever got were rain and cold winds. But never _snow_.

He didn't pause however, taking the long route to the Northern Wolf Tribe he'd been shown once, long ago when his father brought him to a meeting with the old Northern Wolf Chief. They didn't have princes in the North, but it was eqivalent to Kouga's status as prince. They also didn't follow a strictly male leadership either, as their current Chief was female: Lady Hitomi. Her father, the late Takahiro passed only a few months ago.

Finally, a large settlement came into view. He released a howl to let known his presence, and several sentries appeared from their places in the trees where they hid. "State your name and reason for coming here," said one. He was a tall fellow with blue eyes, but white and grey fur pelts instead of the brown ones Kouga usually wore.

"Prince Kouga of the Eastern Wolf Tribe. And my reasons for coming here are strictly confidential until I meet with the Chief herself."

The sentry bowed low. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not recognize it was you. Please go on ahead."

Kouga nodded and did just that. He continued on past the dens and small houses until the large, main den appeared into view.

The current Chief sniffed the air before looking up and out into the white expanse of snow. She knew that scent, though vaguely. _Canine...wolf demon, but not one of my own..._ Hitomi raised a curious eyebrow, leaning forward in her chair and raising herself to her full height, long black and grey hair fanning about her shoulders. She waved her attendants away, and they left the den without a word. Kouga halted several feet from where she sat. Immediately, she recognized him as prince of the Eastern Tribe. Though equals in terms of status, it was her territory, so his bow was slight and swift.

Hitomi bowed her head in return. "Lord Kouga, it's been a while," she said. Her voice was sweetly melodious but weighted with authority and age. She was older than him by several hundred years.

Kouga smirked. "Eh, a couple decades ain't so long for a demon."

Hitomi's bright blue eyes twinkled, the corners of her lips turning up into a smile. "Ah, I see you are still as mirthful as ever," she said with a chuckle. Then her face turned serious again. "Now, you are quite far from your home, Lord Kouga. You must have come here for a reason."

He blinked at her bluntness. _Well, alright then..._ "It's Naraku."

A light frown graced her features. "That vile creature is not yet dead?"

"No. He tends to vanish and give us false hope...then comed back. We believe he's here, in the North."

She arched an eyebrow. " 'We'?"

Kouga came closer to the Chief and sat cross-legged before her. "I should probably tell you how this whole thing started. Do you remember Lord Sesshomaru? Ya know, tall guy with the fluff? He has that moon on his forehead, and he kinda looks like a chick..."

She swallowed the laugh that threatened to bubble forth at his last description. How could she forget? Her father tried to marry her off to the cold, young demon long ago, but Inu no Taisho kindly turned them down. "Yes, yes, I remember him. Keep going."

"He's a breeding bitch."

"Oh!" Hitomi sat back with shocked eyes. No wonder her marriage offer was rejected.

"And he's mated with his brother, Inuyasha."

"Brother? Inu no Taisho had another child? Now, that is news to me. Is there more to this story?"

Kouga nodded. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a pup. Somehow, Naraku got wind of this before the official announcement at the Western Palace. He sent his minions to take the pup for him, but Lord Ass- I mean, Sesshomaru- offered himself up in his son's place when he was given the choice. I don't know what Naraku plans to do with him, but regardless, he has him, and Inuyasha ain't too happy about that."

Lady Hitomi sat back in her chair, brows knitted together in deep thought. "He wanted either the pup or Lord Sesshomaru..." she said to no one in particular. "Well, we know he usually absorbs powerful demons to increase his own strength...hmmm..." She bit her bottom lip as she contemplated the situation, an old habit she was never able to kick. _The pup, he'd have to raise before absorption. But even that is a risk onto itself, as the child may be impossible to absorb as well... Yet, everyone knows that Sesshomaru, too, is impossible to absorb..._ And then it clicked._ Oh no.  
_

She gasped and turned her bright blue eyes to the darker blue ones before her. "He plans to make his own child," she said softly in disbelief. "With Lord Sesshomaru." She said it so softly that Kouga almost didn't hear it.

Kouga's growl echoed around the den. The few wolves outside perked their ears and peered sleepily within. "But Sesshomaru's already mated with Inuyasha!"

"You don't need to be mated with someone in order to rut, Kouga," she reminded him darkly. "Nor does it need to be consensual." She pounded a fist against the arm of her chair before abruptly shooting out of it. "He dares to commit such an act on_ my lands_? Unforgivable...he must not live!"

Kouga jumped to his feet at her sudden movement. This woman was a force to reckon with. Ayame hadn't been exaggerating. Kouga cleared his throat to call her attention. "Lady Hitomi, Inuyasha sent me ahead to ask for your aid in this rescue. Sesshomaru was taken this morning before dawn, and it's dusk now. It's been hours. Naraku could have taken him forcefully multiple times in that time span."

She raised a hand to silence him. "Say no more, Lord Kouga." Her mouth was set in a grim line, eyes clouded with anger. "I never did like spiders, but this one in particular must die...and _stay_ dead." Hitomi stepped down from the dais and walked toward the exit of the den. "Follow me, Lord Kouga. You must recant every word of this story to the men I will lend to your aid, and afterwards be outfitted for the frigid temperatures of the North."

* * *

**_Back with the gang..._**

"It's getting colder," Miroku said. He shivered as another gust of wind blew threw his robes. Already he was cold, and they weren't even in the snowy parts of the North yet.

Inuyasha didn't appreciate the sudden dip in temperature either, but so far his fire-rat robe was doing a pretty good job of keeping him warm. "We're getting closer to the border. Just a little more, and-"

"Keep your hands off me, monk!" _SLAP! _We're in the middle of a serious situation!"

Miroku held his cheek, red with the handprint of Sango's slap. "I was just trying to keep my hands warm!"

Sango huffed and turned her head away, blushing furiously. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Never a dull moment, with this guy..._he thought to himself. He sighed and rested his palm on the hilt of Bakusaiga, thoughts running on its owner. His mating mark had been steadily throbbing under his hakama, still an angry red crescent on his hip. That it hadn't abated yet worried him. Kouga said it only flared up when there was something wrong with the one who administered the mark in the first place. What was it that Naraku was doing to hurt Sesshomaru so bad?

A familiar stink invaded his nose and he looked ahead, eyes scanning the barren landscape for the familiar brown pelts Kouga adorned. When Kouga finally stopped in front of them, Inuyasha's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Whaddaya starin' at, mutt face?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Way to change your whole wardrobe," he said. Kouga's armor was the same, but his usual brown pelts were replaced with those of thick white-and-black ones. They were warmer than the 'skimpy wool skirt'- Hitomi's words exactly- he had on before.

"Well, it _is _the North, mutt. Freakin' cold over here in these lands. Here." He threw a tied sack toward each member of the group. "I got you and the monk some shoes and underclothes, since you're barefoot and he's only got sandals." Inuyasha nodded in thanks, and Miroku expressed his gratitude as well.

Kouga looked to Sango. "Hitomi packed underclothes for you too, but they're close-fit so they won't hinder movement." She nodded and bowed slightly in thanks.

"You guys should change now, and then hop on Kilala," he said to the ningens. It gets a helluvalot colder from here on in, and we gotta move fast. It's gonna be twilight soon and we need to get to Hitomi's settlement. Inuyasha can flank."

It took little over an hour for them to reach the outskirts of the settlement, marked off by the sentries who stood guard. Kouga nodded to them and they let them pass. By now snow had begun to fall, and the temperatures had dropped significantly. Miroku's nose was red as Inuyasha's fire-rat robe by the time they entered the main den.

Hitomi rose from her chair, no longer dressed in the elaborate kimono and regalia. In their absence, she'd changed into armor that looked much like Kouga's, her long hair tied up into a high ponytail. She, too, donned the furs of her people, and the circlet on her head that marked her as Chief.

"Welcome to the Northern Wolf Tribe," she said, arms widespread. "I am Lady Hitomi, Chief of my people." Her eyes roamed the faces of the group before settling on Inuyasha. She regarded him carefully, noting his resemblance to the late Dog General. "You there, I am safe to assume you are Lord Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stepped forward and bowed. "That'd be me, but no need to attach a title to my name that I don't have."

Her eyes narrowed. "If I have not heard incorrectly, I believe your brother is a breeding bitch. According to the custom of your clan, women and breeding males cannot hold an executive seat once mated with another. As such, you are the new Lord of the Western Lands."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he digested the news. _What...?_

"But now is not the time to discuss such technicalities," she said abruptly, cutting of the chance for any questions to be asked. She sat again in her seat, and gestured for them to do the same on the cushions below. "_Lord _Inuyasha," she said, emphasizing his title, "we have a very pressing matter at hand in regards to your brother and the vile demon that holds him captive."

Hitomi paused as a few attendants came in to pour hot hot tea for the guests, and give them some food. She waited patiently for them to do their job and exit the den before speaking again. "Lord Kouga informs me you've mated with your elder brother, who is in fact a male uke demon able to bear young. Is that correct information?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a nod. "No one was supposed to know, though... Sesshomaru kept it secret for all is life but I didn't know why."

Hitomi took a sip of her tea. "To protect his title and his lands, young Lord. If others knew of his status, they would all be clawing to mate with your brother just to usurp all his father worked hard to build. But that is not why we're here. Your brother is in the grasps of Naraku and we _must _get him away from him as quickly and as efficiently as possible."

Inuyasha didn't miss the urgency in her tone, or the growl from Kouga's chest. Neither did Miroku or Sango. They looked at each other and confusion, and Sango cleared her throat to speak up. "I'm sorry, but is there something else going on that we don't know?"

Hitomi opened her mouth to answer the question, but Kouga intercepted, hissing through his teeth. "He's gonna rape Sesshomaru to make his own child, then absorb the pup when its grown up a bit and gotten stronger."

Sango covered her mouth in disgust, Miroku letting out a little gasp. Inuyasha's teeth clenched in fury. "If this is some sort of sick joke," he hissed, "it ain't funny."

"I do not jest often, young Lord," Hitomi said softly. "When Kouga came to me earlier, I sat down and examinded the situation with a fine comb. Why else would Naraku want either your son, or your mate? There is no other explanation. In fact, I'm sure Naraku prayed Lord Sesshomaru would offer himself up instead.

Lord Inuyasha, I am usually one to keep my nose out of the business of others, but I cannot allow this occur on my lands. But further, I am a woman, and this pulls at my heartstrings." Her eyes softened then, and she gave Inuyasha a soft smile. "I have agreed to help you find your brother, and get him away from Naraku. I have sent scouts to follow the scent of Naraku. They returned but an hour ago, and have informed me that Naraku is indeed alive and well, currently inhabiting a castle just off from here. The terrain is difficult to traverse, as it is snowing and there is ice everywhere; and so this rescue will be difficult at best. I cannot guarantee success."

Inuyasha nodded. "I know you can't, but I appreciate the help, Lady Hitomi," he said, bowing his head in gratitude.

A large pack of wolves entered the den then, all with shockingly blue eyes and thick, white-and-black fur. Several wolf demons came in behind them, blending in with the pack with their similar colored pelts. Hitomi inclined her head to acknowledge their presence. She stepped off the dais and circled the den slowly. "Men! The despicable demon that is Naraku has committed the most terrible of transgressions: he has taken the mate of one already claimed, a fellow canine, with the intent to bed and pup him!"

Roars of anger and howls filled the den, making Inuyasha's ears flatten against the noise. Hitomi waited until they quieted down before speaking. "And further, he dares to do this on _our _Northern lands. Are you going to sit idly by and allow this happen on the very lands we walk on every single day, or are you going to do something about it?"

Again roars of assent echoed through the den. Hitomi raised a hand to quiet them, and the noise quieted with a _hush_. She turned around to face Inuyasha, who's group was gazing at her in awe of her power to command so naturally. "Lord Inuyasha, my men are ready to fight alongside you in effort to take back what is rightfully yours, as am I. The question that now remains, my lord..is are _you_?"

Inuyasha stood up and smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

She nodded, her smile ferally beautiful as she turned and released a battle howl that was loud enough to be heard miles away.

* * *

**_Author:__ Yay for original character! Like her? Hate her? I personally think she's bad ass in her own quiet, confident way :)_**

**_Leave a review for me, hm? Lots of hits and no reviews make a sad Kyakume!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author:**** Wow, 10 chapters! Can't believe we made it this far...I've never written a fanfiction this long. Ever. I'm quite proud of my milestone.**_

_**Shouts out to: "DarkAngelJudas". You review EVERY SINGLE TO CHAPTER WITHOUT FAIL and I absolutely love your support; "SparklingKuma"! You're pretty damn cool too ^_^**_

_**K, done ranting. Here's chapter ten. Read on! Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

_Previously..._**  
**

___"Lord Inuyasha, my men are ready to fight alongside you on effort to take back what is rightfully yours, as am I. The question that now remains, my lord, is are you?"_

_Inuyasha stood up and smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The night was deathly cold, the snow and wind gusts making it nearly impossible to see. Hitomi's scouts led the way ahead, everyone else following close behind. Miroku and Sango rode on Kilala while Inuyasha ran side-by-side with Hitomi between them. They moved silently through the night, using the inky darkness as cover.**  
**

Inuyasha was the first to see the misshapen castle looming in the distance before the scouts circled back to alFert them. They couldn't howl here without drawing too much attention to the group or blowing their cover. Hitomi nodded and looked toward him, and then Kouga. "Remember the plan," she whispered to them. They'd discussed each person's role in the rescue before leaving the den earlier on. Hitomi wanted to kill Naraku herself, but gave the death right to Inuyasha instead. Her job was primarily to scout Sesshomaru and get him out at all costs. Her two strongest fighters would battle with the demon slayer, who was supposed to distract Kagura and that odd white-haired child that was her elder sister. The other wolves and wolf demons under her command were extra hands to give aid where necessary.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called the monk as loudly as he could without being too loud. Kilala landed softly before him, allowing the monk to dismount.

He looked expectantly toward Inuyasha. "Are we here?"

"Yeah, its a little further up though. Think you can make that shield from this far?"

Miroku thought for a bit. His only task was to create a barrier meant to trap only Naraku, but not canines in case killing the spider would be too impossible a task for this one night. "Yeah, but it will be a bit difficult from this distance. Not impossible though."

"Alright, good enough. Throw up the barrier," Inuyasha said. "We're going in."

* * *

Naraku released Sesshomaru, pausing his words at the odd cloak that seemed to cover him. He felt oppressed by an invisible force, and a smile played at the edges of his lips. He looked down at the nude daiyoukai beneathe him. "Seems like your brother managed to sniff me out, puppy," he said with a light chuckle. Sesshomaru said nothing, his hair covering his face and hiding away his expression.

Naraku readjusted his robes before walking toward the exit. "I'm going to greet my guests. Don't go anywhere," he threw behind him. "Not that you can." He laughed and left the room, sliding the bolt back into place.

Sesshomaru remained where he was on the floor, still panting from the night's earlier activities. Mokomoko-sama curled tightly around its master, keeping out the chill. _Inuyasha is here? _He was almost disbelieving in Naraku's word until he paid closer attention to the link he shared with his brother. He could feel the connection strengthen as the minutes went by, picking up stronger emotions the longer he waited; which meant Inuyasha was close. _Very _close, and getting closer still. Sesshomaru forced himself upright again. The hope that Naraku seemed to extinguish roared back to life. One thought replayed itself over and over in his mind: _he's here, he's here, he's here...!_

Elsewhere in the castle, Kagura's eyes snapped opened. Immediately she could feel the change in the atmosphere that only occurred when a barrier was thrown up. _My my, it took them long enough..._

By the time she was summoned by Naraku, she was already fully dressed and ready to go. His orders to her were simple: "Dispose of the threat." And now here she was, flying above the castle on her feather. She surveyed the land below her and could easily spot the red robe of Inuyasha's kimono, as well as several wolves. She smirked and opened her fan.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

Inuyasha was the first to look up, too late. "Shit!" He planted Tetsusaiga into the ground and held tightly as several mini tornadoes appeared from nowhere. "Watch out for those!" he yelled out to the group. Hitomi followed suit and planted her own swords in the thick snow. At the last minute she reached out to grab hold of Miroku, anchoring him against her body as he almost blew away. He blushed at the contact with the attractive demon.

"Is this that Kagura woman?" she yelled out into the gust. She winced as the loose debris that rushed past her face left scratches.

"Yes," Miroku responded. "She's a mistress of the wind, and she attacks over long range, so watch out for her!"

She nodded, not releasing grasp of the embarrassed monk until the wind died down. She pulled her twin swords out and held one in each hand. "I'm off to find your brother," she told Inuyasha. "You'll be alright on your own?"

"Keh, don't worry about me," he said, pulling his own large sword from the snow. "Just grab him and go."

She nodded and sniffed the air once. Catching the scent of the daiyoukai she ran off at top speed toward the general direction of his captivity, leaving the rest to deal with the drama. Kagura noted the white-haired demoness running toward the castle, but let her go. If she was lucky this night, that woman may just kill the bastard who still had her heart.

She raised her fan again to release yet another attack when a feline growl was emitted a ways from her. Wide-eyed, Kagura just barely managed to dodge out of the way of the large boomerang that came her way. It twirled through the air before returning to its rightful owner. She scowled at the demon slayer before her.

"You're just as annoying as that kid brother of yours," she sneered tauntingly. Sango's expression flickered between anger and hurt and she urged Kilala closer.

"Hiraikotsu!" she flung her massive boomerang, which Kagura once again dodged.

"Missed again!"

Sango laughed, "Oh no, I think I've hit the mark perfectly."

Kagura's looked at her with confusion before she registered a familiar whoosh of air. The boomerang hit her square in her back, knocking her off her feather.

Inuyasha, feeling that Sango had control of her situation, looked to Kouga. "Help the other wolves out here, I'm gonna go look for Naraku." The wolf prince nodded and Inuyasha took off into the castle.

* * *

Hitomi raced up another flight of stairs. It was the second one she'd climbed so far after searching room after room on the previous floor with no avail. She turned down a corridor and kicked open the first door she saw, giving a quick sweep of the room. Empty. She cursed, annoyed. Hitomi knew she was getting closer to the daiyoukai because his scent got stronger the further she ran, but the process was time consuming. The longer she stayed in the castle, the higher the risk of Naraku finding her before she completed her task.

She kicked open a fourth door and cursed at the once again empty room. "Damn it all!" she hissed. What was the purpose of having so many rooms in this castle? She'd already checked ten of them with no success, and there were countless rows of closed doors ahead of her:

Suddenly she paused, ears catching a sound. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around for the source of the noise. _There it is again,_ she thought. It almost sounded like a person shuffling against the ground, or wall. Hitomi walked quietly toward the source of the noise, stopping directly in front of a bolted door at the end of the hall and taking in a huge breath. _Canine...blood. _She slid the bolt out of place and opened the door, a gasp leaving escaping her lips at the sight before her. Here was Sesshomaru, naked and bloody, covered only by his long hair.

Sesshomaru stared silently at the white haired woman, body tense and on high alert. He felt he should recognize this woman from somewhere but couldn't place a marker on why. He wasn't yet sure if he could trust her and regarded her with careful eyes. "Who are you?"

Hitomi stepped forward, but when he flinched and pressed himself closer to the wall she stopped where she was. "You don't remember me?" That bruised her ego a bit but she shook her head and brushed it aside. Now was not the time. "It doesn't matter. Your brother asked that I get you out. Can you walk?"

Sesshomaru tried in vain to push himself to his feet, but the pain was too much and he shook his head no. Hitomi stepped forward again, ignoring his growl at her contact. "You will not growl at _me_ Lord Sesshomaru," she scolded to his surprise, and he silenced himself. She moved to lift him when the sound of chains clinking together caught her ears. Too late, Sesshomaru noticed Kohaku staring blankly at them from the doorway.

Hitomi turned in time to see the boy throw the _kusarigama,_ and moved to shield Sesshomaru fromthe attack. She gasped as it made impact with her shoulder, burying itself deep within the flesh. Kohaku pulled, the weapon ripping itself out of her now bleeding shoulder. She howled at the pain and turned around, unsheathing her swords. She knew she wouldn't kill him with them, as she'd been informed that Kohaku was Sango's brother. For this boy, death by her hand was out of the question.

Kohaku gave her that blank stare before throwing the _kusarigama _once more, Hitomi deflecting the curved blade. She wrapped the chain around her swords and crossed them, locking his weapon in place. Kohaku tugged, unable to free it. She smirked and jerked the boy forward, knocking the side of his head with the pommel of her sword and rendering him unconscious. Keeping one sword unsheathed, she grit her teeth and hoisted Sesshomaru onto her back. There was no way they could leave the castle the way she'd come in; Naraku would see that coming and make escape more than a little difficult for them.

Her eyes caught sight of the window and she made a split second decision. "Lord Sesshomaru, you may want to hold on to me a bit tighter," she warned just before leaping from the narrow window of the room.

* * *

Inuyasha walked cautiously down a dimly lit corridor, the shoes on his feet making soft padding noises on the stone floor. He held Tetsusaiga at the ready and skimmed the halls with his eyes. Naraku was here somewhere, he could feel it, but where was the bastard?

"Inuyasha."

Said person spun around and crouched immediately into a defensive position. "Finally come outta your hiding spot, coward?"

Naraku chuckled and stepped from she sahdows. "Foolish dog," he jibed, "you thought to fight me alone?"

Tendrils of darkness aimed toward Inuyasha and he leaped out of the way, swiping his blade down to cut off their path. He underestimated them however, as the swerved away from the sharp edge of the blade and continued onward. The inky projections felt disgutingly cool and wet where they met Inuyasha's skin, leaving behind burns in their wake.

Inuyasha winced and stepped back, growling lightly. He swung his massive sword once more, the blade going shiny with diamond-like luster. "Adamant Barrage!"

Naraku threw up a barrier with a confident smile, which was soon wiped off his face when the attack broke through and shattered it. Multitudes of diamond shards pierced his armor, the larger ones ripping through his body. He roared with anger, releasing several tentacles to grip Inuyasha.

"You shouldn't have come here!" he hissed to a struggling Inuyasha. "You've risked your life to rescue a mate already defiled by another, and now, you will die a pointless death."

Tetsusaiga fell from his hands, reverting to its tattered form and clattering away. Inuyasha's body went still, a low rumble resounding deep within his chest at the implication of rape. If what Naraku said were true, it would mean he came too late. Sango's words of earlier floated back to him all too clearly:

_"...The chances of you finding your brother before Naraku does something crazy will slim to **zero**. If you can live with the guilt of that,...keep it up."_

Inuyasha's youkai, which has been silent during the entire time stirred suddenly from the onslaught of anger and guilt the young lord was feeling. **'He dared to claim that which has already been claimed by us?' **His youkai roiled loudly within his head, echoing Hitomi. It pushed dangerously against the cage of Inuyasha's mind. **'Disrepectful. I will not have it!' **

Inuyasha's body went still, bangs covering his eyes. When his head shot up again, his eyes were red as blood, fangs elongated. "You have sullied my own," he growled animalistically. He was bloodthirsty, and desired to spill the blood of the one who wronged him. Inuyasha barrelled himself into Naraku at lightening-quick speed, the force of the blow breaking a hole in the wall. A gust of cold air and snow blew in, and Naraku delivered a punch to Inuyasha's face.**  
**

Inuyasha's head spun with the force, but it barely fazed him. He recovered quickly and deliviered a fist of his own, Naraku falling through the hole from the sheer force of it. Inuyasha fell after him, landing cleanly on his feet before drawing his brother's own sword, Bakusaiga.

Hitomi had been running toward the trees when she heard the boom of stone falling away and turned around. the daiyoukai on her back instincively turned as well, knowing his mate was there. "Inuyasha.." he breathed out.

Bakusaiga knew the one wielding it wasn't his master, but the master of his master, and readily bent to his will. Inuyasha raised the sword high and swiped downward, an arc of green disintegrating part of Naraku's body.

Naraku didn't cry out, but once again gave that annoying little laugh he did when he had an upperhand in anything. "Stupid dog, I will only regenerate in another form. You've won this night's battle, but the war is _far _from over."

Inuyasha gave a little grunt of shocked and unexpected pain as a large tentacle penetrated his abdomen right through to the other side of his body, eyes slowly returning to their amber color.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide the moment his brother was impaled. "No!" He shook his head from side to side in shock. He felt his mark sear on his neck and knew that wasn't good. He pushed himself off of Hitomi, ignoring the fierce pain that wracked his body or the drops of blood that dripped with every step. Hitomi didn't stop him, watching in horror as Inuyasha was hoisted off the ground by the tentacle imbedded within his abdomen. "No..." he said, pushing himself forward and ignoring the bitter cold.

Naraku removed his tentacle as the rest of his body distintegrated. He hadn't bothered trying to escape, as e knew there was a barrier erected. This body was finished for now anyway, that blasted sworit having ruined it. "I'll be back," he said eerily,a lone eye settling on Sesshomarum, "to collect my child." And then he was gone. Kagura felt the shift in the air and immediately knew her Master had gone again. She smirked and sent a gust of wind Sango's way before fleeing into the night. Her purpose here was null and void.

Sesshomaru dropped to his knees where Inuyasha lay facedown in the snow, bloody and limp. The snow was a dyed red with the blood of his mate. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha onto his lap, head shaking from side to side. He felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach, something akin to nervousness and fear, but beyond that. He didn't like it one bit. "Inuyasha, you must remain awake," he said, shaking his brother lightly.

Inuyasha's eyes were half massed and dull. "Sessh...I kept.. my promise.."

"Baka," Sesshomaru said. "You cannot die on me. I will not allow it, you hear me? You must breathe!"_  
_

"I'm breathing, Sessh, I'm breathing..." Inuyasha closed his eyes and Sesshomaru shook him again. "What, damnit? I'm tired..."

"Do not succumb to sleep, otouto. Not yet." Sango and Miroku had neared the intimate moment by now, Hitomi wordlessly checking the hanyou's wounds while Kouga did a body count of those lost in the battle. The Chief ripped a part of her clothes and wrapped it around Inuyasha's body to control some of the bleeding. "We'll need to move him soon to avoid infection!" she yelled at the few uninjured wolf demons who came her way.

Inuyasha fought hard not to sleep. "Okay...hey Sessh...there's something I gotta tell you. I've been too chicken to say it before..."

"Then say it, otouto."

The younger of the two took a breath of encouragement. _Say it, damnit, say it! _

"I love you."

Sesshomaru blanked out, not sure if he was ready to hear those words just yet. Love was not something he wanted to feel, as it was love that resulted in the demise of his own father. But love was what he felt all the same and he found himself smiling from it. "I think...that I, likewise, feel a tremendous amount of affection for you."

Inuyasha gave a choked off laugh and froze at the pain it caused him. He knew the daiyoukai would never directly say 'I love you'. At least not in the presence of company, and he put it at the top of his mental To-Do list to make it happen soon enough.

He could feel his youkai blood work overtime to staunch the bleeding and repair the damage of his abdomen. He wouldn't die this night, and Sesshomaru was slowly beginning to realize this. He released his brother's hand as he was lifted onto a makeshift sling for them to carry him in. His eyes were drifting shut. He was tired. "Ya know Sessh, a love requited is all I ask for..."

Sesshomaru gazed after his wounded mate and answered truthfully. "Your request is fully granted; you have my love."

Inuyasha smiled and drifted into unconsciousness while he was carried away, Sesshomaru being once more hoisted onto Hitomi's back. He, too, was overexerted, and could feel black slowly overtake his vision. The world was going blurry. He shut his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder, sweet darkness swallowing him whole.

* * *

**_Author:_****_ I had no idea writing a fight scene would be so hard, grrr. Like, seriously, I wrote this one chapter three times. Three. Times. 3 FREAKIN TIMES! Can you believe this? Ugh, too many sleepless nights for this one chapter and its still kind of blah, but the other ones are worse trust me...this version will stay unless I decide otherwise._**

**_And yeah, that baka Naraku lives! And what did he mean by coming back to claim his child...did he imply Sesshomaru was pregnant? AGAIN? !_**

**_Eh. Idk._**

**_Read and Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author:**** Oh my gosh, I know. Its been like, three weeks since I posted. Writer's block kicked my ASS. Like...what the hell, I couldn't get my thoughts in order. Ugh. But here we are, chapter 11 up and in full swing. Read and review! Love you lots, and thanks for being patient with me, you all probably thought this would be another abandoned story. But alas, I promised to post until it is done :)**_

_**Read my lovelies!**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_He could feel his youkai blood work overtime to staunch the bleeding and repair the damage to his abdomen. He wouldn't die this night, and Sesshomaru was slowly beginning to realize this. He released his brother's hand as he was lifted onto a makeshift sling for them to carry him in. His eyes were drifting shut. He was tired. "Ya know Sessh, a love requited is all I ask for..."_

_Sesshomaru gazed after his wounded mate and answered truthfully. "Your request is fully granted; you have my love."_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The trip back to Hitomi's settlement had been easier than the trip to Naraku's castle as the snow had finally stopped falling. Inuyasha had awoken again and was groaning in pain. The wound was in bad shape, already beginning to fester and was bleeding through the makeshift bandage. They had to hurry, Inuyasha's youkai was slowly losing the battle to heal it.

It took nearly a half hour. Once they'd reached the borders, several sentries left their posts to bring the injured Chief to the healing house, despite her orders that they ignore her as he wound wasn't too bad. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were brought there as well, put into separate rooms to be treated. Sesshomaru had a thick, numbing salve applied to his rear, as well as the inside of his abused entrance, and the wounds were cleaned. Thankfully the daiyoukai was still unconscious, so he didn't have to experience the embarrassment of being exposed in such a way.

He also didn't have to witness the way Inuyasha screamed at having his wounds cleaned by a more painful salve, or how he had to be held down in order for the healer to cauterize some of the wound to stop some of the bleeding. He wouldn't have to remember how Inuyasha begged to see his mate before slumping unconscious from the sheer pain.

Miroku survived the battle unscathed, since his duty was only to erect that barrier and no more, but Sango would sport several new battle scars to add to the numerous she already had on her body. Kouga's shoulder had been dislocated while he fought alongside the other wolves, and had to be shoved back into place rather painfully. Hitomi's shoulder was already beginning to heal by the time they'd arrived, but the wound was deep and needed to be cleaned with an antiseptic before it suppurated. Several wolves and wolf demons alike had been perished in the small battle, but thankfully casualties were low.

Sesshomaru slipped back into consciousness the following morning. The room he'd been placed in was cozy with a small fire burning in a corner. Not a soul was there with him. He pulled the the thick covers off him to find himself dressed only in a sleeping yukata, which meant someone undressed him from his tattered clothes and changed him into these...someone saw him nude. He hastily tried to push the image away as he got up on shaky feet, padding lightly to the door.

He slid it open, the smell of stale blood assaulting his olfactory. His brother's blood. Sesshomaru followed the scent down the hall, sliding open the door where the scent was strongest. Kouga looked up in surprise from his place by Inuyasha and Sessomaru growled at the proximity.

Kouga got the message. "Hey man, easy," he said, raising his hands to show he meant no harm. He shifted his pelt out of the way to show the mating mark on his shoulder. "Already mated anyway."

Sesshomaru fixed him a steely glare and growled again in warning but sat on the cushion next to the wolf anyway. He looked down at his brother's sleeping form and his youkai yearned for him to wake. Inuyasha's breathing was stable, but he was running a fever and his bangs stuck to his forehead. Kouga watched in shock as Sesshomaru reached over to brush them away, dipping a cloth into the bowl of water by the futon, and placing it on his brother's forehead. Feeling as though he was intruding on a private moment, Kouga excused himself from the room, quietly sliding the door shut.

The wolf prince made his way to the main den where he was sure Hitomi would be, but was surprised upon entering to see that her usually occupied chair was empty. "Lady Hitomi...?"

"In here, Kouga. Behind the dais," came her response. Kouga raised a brow and walked around the raised platform, finding a door that lead to another room. He stepped through it and entered what seemed to be Hitomi's private quarters. He always did wonder where she resided...

"I didn't know there was a room back here," he said while looking around. A fire roared by the far wall, warming the large room significantly. The silks were spread away from the raised futon where she lay, hair fanned about her like a glorious black and white halo...more white than black. Hitomi was dressed once again in her silk garb, though lighter as she was in bed. Kouga stared slack-jawed at how beautiful she looked just simply laying there.

Hitomi chuckled. "You are staring, Kouga," she said in an amused tone. She laughed at the blush that colored his cheeks. "No need to be formal with me here, these are my private chambers. Relax."

He let out a breath of air and reclined on the chaise. "How's your shoulder doing?" he asked.

"It's perfectly fine now, just a scar that will erase itself in a few days. How is yours?"

"Eh, nothing I can't handle." It still twinged with pain when he moved it, but just like her scar the pain would fade swiftly. "Sesshomaru's awake now."

At the mention of the demon's name Hitomi's smile slowly disappeared, expression suddenly somber. She looked away from the wolf prince, gazing sadly into the fire. She remembered how she found him in the castle: untrusting, frightened. She remembered how he cowered from her... Hitomi couldn't remember another time when she'd seen him like that, and hoped she never would again. The image would forever be stamped into her memory.

"Those two have a long way ahead of them," she said softly. Kouga knew she was referring to both dog demons and nodded in assent, but said nothing more.

* * *

Inuyasha slumbered for three days and two nights. For that entire span of time, Sesshomaru remained by his mate's side, refusing to sleep or eat. He would not be pulled from his brother's side for even a moment. For three days the healers would beg that he rest, to focus on healing himself only to get no response. Hitomi finally ordered that they leave him be.

Sango and Miroku watched him from the door with a new respect. "How does he do it?" Sango whispered wen they pulled away from the door.

Miroku fixed her a look that spoke volumes. "When you love someone more than you love yourself, you'd go to the ends of the earth for them. Normal, simply, is not enough." And with that he turned on his heel and left, leaving a shocked Sango to stare after his retreating form.

Sesshomaru could hear their words through the thin door and closed his eyes. Why did that demon slayer not acknowledge the monk's affections for her? Was she truly that blind? Humans made his head hurt...

There was a shift in the sheets before him and his eyes snapped open again, looking at Inuyasha's form. The young lord's chest rose and fell slightly faster, closer to that of someone awake. The daiyoukai stared at his brother's face in expectation. Inuyasha slowly blinked his eyes open and let out a groan of pain.

Sesshomaru hadn't noticed he'd been holding his breath until he released a puff of air. "Otouto..."

Inuyasha turned his head to the side to see his brother sitting there with his usual unreadable face. He smiled weakly. "Hey," he rasped. His throat was dry from days of no water. The daiyoukai poured a small bit of water in a cup and eased his brother's head up, pouring some of the water down his throat. Inuyasha accepted the help gratefully, the cool drink soothing to his dry throat and lips. When he'd had enough, he lowered his head back down to the pillow. As Sesshomaru placed the cup back down, Inuyasha caught sight of the faded bruises that peeked from under his brother's yukata. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed the arm, surprising the daiyoukai. Inuyasha ripped away the sleeve with wide eyes, seeing the numerous fading purplish marks that marred his arm.

Sesshomaru saw where his brother's gaze landed and shifted his body to hide the bruises away from him. "You know what he did...do not be surprised at the injuries, little brother." His voice was flat and devoid of emotion.

"Aniki..." Inuyasha pushed himself to seated position, wincing at the sharp pain in his middle region. "Aniki, don't hide away from me."

"I don't want you to see them."

"Come here."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I will not."

"Sessh.."

"I said I will not," Sesshomaru said again, with less force than he intended. "Don't..."

Inuyasha got out of the futon on wobbly legs but they were still too weak to walk, so he resorted to crawling to his brother. Sesshomaru felt the other demon behind him and didn't resist when he felt the material be slipped off his shoulders. He heard the gasp leave his brother's lips and bowed his head. "I tried, otouto," said Sesshomaru. He said it so quietly that Inuyasha almost didn't hear the words. "I tried to avoid it, I promise-"

"Sessh...you're not actually blaming yourself for this...?" Silence was his answer, and he moved to drag the elder into his arms. Sesshomaru allowed himself to be enveloped by his brother's scent. "I'll kill him," Inuyasha hissed. "I swear to all the gods I'll murder the bastard."

The anger he felt roiled through the bond they shared and Sesshomaru let out a whine. He had no doubt his brother would fulfill his promise the next time around. Naraku would pay for what he did.

With his life.

* * *

**_Three Weeks After The Rescue of Lord Sesshomaru..._**

It had been little more than three weeks since Inuyasha awakened, his wound completely closed up and his strength returned in full. Sesshomaru's injuries had healed long ago, and he was back to full strength as well. Sango and Miroku were feeling more and more restless as the days rolled by, and though Sesshomaru said nothing aloud, the daiyoukai was pining to be with his son again. Inuyasha remembered that they still had a castle awaiting their visit and the announcement of their son. Time for rest had run out. Duties were calling.

Hitomi sent them off with her blessing, Kouga deciding to stay with the Northern wolves a while longer. "We'll be visiting you soon, my lords," she had promised mirthfully. "Be expecting us!"

Inuyasha sent Kilala ahead to fetch for Kagome, Rin and Shippo, as backtracking to pick to pick them up would be more time consuming...the castle was still awaiting their announcement. Kagome bounded off Kilala before the large cat demon landed properly, running into the hanyou's arms. Sesshomaru made a barely audible growl before turning away. She missed her old friend; the jealousy simply wasn't called for. Upon their return Inuyasha grabbed Akihiko in his arms and held him tightly against him for a second before passing him to his mate. Sesshomaru buried his nose in his hair, taking in the scent once again. Rin was noticeably more reserved than she used to be, but she no longer had that frightened puppy look she had after the incident with Kanna. She was acting more like a collected young lady than the hyper little girl. Usually, after not seeing Sesshomaru for long stretches of time, she would bound over to him ungraciously and beam up at him. This time, she simply gave him a small smile, bowing lightly.

"I'm glad to see you again, milord. I was worried for you," she said softly. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her reservation and turned, saying nothing. He didn't have to; Rin knew he appreciated her concern.

It had taken more than three days journey before they arrived before the large gates of the castle, their presence announced to the entire castle. Immediately following their entrance several castle servants were whisking the guests away to the guest wing, several more leading the newly mated couple to their private rooms. The constant bustle of excitement was new to Inuyasha and he was having trouble coping with it. He was given no time to adjust however. The Elders demanded their presence. His presence mostly, as new Lord of the estate, but Sesshomaru's as well.

To say they were furious was an understatement. They'd felt insulted that no news had been given to them about Sesshomaru's uke status back when he was still just a pup, and were more angry that he had gone off and mated with another without their knowledge; coming back already pupped. That His new mate was a hanyou brought an uproar from the more traditional Elders, and they began to doubt the legality of their mating.

That is what infuriated Inuyasha. He didn't appreciate having his integrity questioned like he was some liar. Especially not when it came to the authenticity of their mating. While the council argued among themselves, some glad at the new pair and others not, Sesshomaru placed two fingers on his temple. He was not feeling very well these last few days. At this very moment he wanted to upheave the meager breakfast he'd eaten this morning, and these damned Elders were beginning to give him a headache with their yelling. Inuyasha felt the slight discomfort from his mate, but would wait until they were alone to ask.

Inuyasha slammed tetsusaiga onto the table in anger, the marble cracking slightly. That got the attention of the Elders, who immediately stopped their bickering to look at the young lord who slowly stood up. They noted the change in his eye color, now red from his youkai coming forward to assert his position as Alpha. "Sesshomaru, get up," he growled lowly.

"How _dare_ you order our Lord in such a way- " Inuyasha fixed him a deadly glare, and the snake demon shut its mouth with an audible snap.

"Get up, Sesshomaru."

Said person rose from his seat without question, eyes silently questioning his brother, but Inuyasha wouldn't turn around to acknowledge his mate. "You all want proof of authenticity? Then fine, here!" Inuyasha gripped the material of Sesshomaru's haori and shoved it to the side, exposing the mating mark on his shoulder. The crescent shaped scar stood proudly on his skin as the only one that would never heal. Inuyasha also shoved his hakama down enough to show the similar mark on his own hip.

The elders gasped at the bold move and Sesshomaru himself felt a bit exposed, but new better than to pull the material back. He wanted to slap Inuyasha's hand away to pull his hakama back up, but that would show rebellion toward his alpha. He must display deference to prove he was truly submitted to his brother, despite what his pride said. Here, he would obey what his inner youkai was constantly ordering him to do.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled an indignant otter demon. "You cannot let him handle you in such a way! This nefarious hanyou-"

"You will watch your tongue when talkin' about me," Inuyasha growled. It echoed around the large room and everyone could feel the threat looming in those words, except the otter apparently.

He scoffed. "Or what? Why should I listen to the words of a half breed? I refuse to take orders from you."

It went deadly quiet at his words. He'd just committed an act of treason, which Sesshomaru had informed him before was punishable by death. Inuyasha walked slowly to the end of the table where the otter sat. He gave no room for comment before transforming tetsusaiga and promptly slashing off his head, which fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"Is there anyone else here who wants to voice doubt?" Inuyasha said while cleaning the blade on the dead otter's clothes. No one said a word. He was sure no one was breathing either, it was so silent. Sesshomaru was staring at Inuyasha passively, slowly fixing his top to cover his mark again. He knew his brother had quite clearly shown he was fit to be Alpha, hanyou or not. No one would doubt him now, at least not openly or else risk a beheading as the one that just happened.

"N-no, Lord Inuyasha. Welcome to your new post...we whole-heartedly congratulate you on the mating of your and your brother," one fox demon said. He rose from his seat and bowed lowly, pleasing Inuyasha's youkai.

"You're all dismissed," Inuyasha said to them. "Sesshomaru, we're going." Sesshomaru nodded and rose, carefully remaining a pace behind his brother until they were out of the sight of the council elders before matching his steps next to him. He'd remained silent for the entire meeting, as he no longer held executive seat and couldn't speak unless his Alpha gave word for him to. He'd purposely told Inuyasha not to give it all. It would show his submission, and his brother's dominance over him.

"You did very well today, otouto," he said after a while. They'd slowed their steps to a leisurely one, enjoying the solitude they finally had.

Inuyasha smirked and stopped walking, leaning against a large window's ledge overlooking the gardens. "Yeah, I guess I did. Those guys are pretty damn mean, Sessh. I don't know if I can deal with them for the next couple hundred years with their bickering."

Sesshomaru displayed a rare smile at his words. He went wide-eyed at his brother pulling him into his arms, noting that Inuyasha was finally taller than him. By only a few centimeters, but still, taller. "Inuyasha, we're in public-"

"I know, we have to do these little public displays of affection until people really get that we're mated. Besides...I like the excuse to hold you like this."

The daiyoukai sighed again and allowed is brother to hold him this way, though he was uncomfortable with it in the open. But it was true that they'd have to keep doing this until negative rumors of their mating died away. He could see just over the window that the servants tending to the gardens were gawking at them and whispering to each other. He sighed. In no time rumors of this would fly around the Western lands.

"Sesshomaru, how are you feeling?"

"Quite well, otouto."

Inuyasha growled and pulled Sesshomaru away to really look at him. "Don't lie to me, ya bastard. I could tell you weren't feeling good back there in the meeting room."

Sesshomaru felt the nausea return at the mention of it and closed his eyes. "I feel a bit of nausea from time to time, but it will pass. Do not worry about me."

"How long has this been going on?" Inuyasha asked, gripping his brother's shoulders.

Sesshomaru blinked at the sudden seriousness in his tone. "Just about two weeks...I assume the food I ate while in Hitomi's settlement didn't quite agree with me."

He was surprised when Inuyasha cursed and pulled away from him, raking a hand through his hair. "I knew you smelled different...shit, shit, shit!"

The daiyoukai raised a brow. "What is it? What do I smell like?"

"Like a pregnant bitch."

Sesshomaru froze, a hand flying to his flat tummy. He shook his head once. _Please let it be untrue..._

Inuyasha grabbed his brother by the wrist and walked off down the hall. "We're going to a healer, and we're going _now_!"

* * *

_**Author: Damn you Kyakume, for this cliffhanger! It's not the end, just be patient for the next chapter update :) And I'm also thinking of making a sequel to this story after finishing this one...or making a novella based from this universe. Whaddaya think? Yea or nay?**_

_**Read and review please. Lots of hits and no reviews makes a sad Kyakume indeed.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author****: "ZOMG, dude, she totally updated again!" How long has this been since my last update, 3 weeks? A month? I don't know...too long! Excuse my lateness, I've started college and I've found it to be a bit more time consuming than I expected. SadFace T_T**_

_**This chapter is a bit shorter compared to last three or so, but read it closely :) Quality over quantity! It's an important chappie.**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_He was surprised when Inuyasha cursed and pulled away from him, raking a hand through his hair. "I knew you smelled different...shit, shit, shit!"_

_The daiyoukai raised a brow. "What is it? What do I smell like?"_

_"Like a pregnant bitch."_

_Sesshomaru froze, a hand flying to his flat tummy. He shook his head once._ Please let it be untrue...

_Inuyasha grabbed his brother by the wrist and walked off down the hall. "We're going to a healer, and we're going now!"_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Inuyasha paced nervously outside the doors, every once in a while glancing up at them, only to scowl they were still closed and resume pacing once more. Inside, Sesshomaru was laying on a simple futon, hakama put aside and haori wide open. A little old woman, a lesser demon from one of the villages under Inuyasha's rule, shuffled around the room. She finally came to a stop beside his futon, her wrinkled hands surprisingly gentle but firm while she poked and prodded his abdomen, face scrunched lightly in concentration.

"Alright, my lord. I'll need you to open your legs for a bit. I'll need a closer look at you."

Sesshomaru stared at he as though she'd grown another head and she chuckled. "I am nearly nine hundred years of age my lord, and have been midwife to many for more than half that. I assure you that I've seen it all before and hardly anything surprises me anymore."

She patted his leg with a motherly smile, and Sesshomaru found himself opening his legs at her request. She nodded approvingly and moved the base of the futon, covering his lower body with a sheet and moving his legs a bit further apart. Sesshomaru kept his eyes trained on the ceiling above while she worked, feeling her fingers prod some more, shifting his testes aside. He hadn't been touched there in a long while and it was making him slightly uncomfortable. "What is your name," he said to her. It came out as more of a statement than a question.

The woman spoke idly, as though not really paying attention to him. "I am Maiko, my lord, now hush and let me finish..." He knew she didn't mean to be rude, she was simply too focused on her work. He obeyed and remained silent for the remainder of her examination, relieved when she finally told him that he could close is legs and redress. Maiko packed her things and prepared to leave the room, but not before whispering the results into his ear.

Inuyasha's head snapped up at the click of the door opening. He rushed to the old woman with questioning eyes and she chuckled. "The news is one best heard from your mate, young Lord. I have a feeling I will be seeing more of you in the coming months." And with that she continued on down the hall. He stepped into the room, seeing the daiyoukai fixing the last bits of his armor, back facing him.

"Sessh? What did she say?"

The elder continued on adjusting and readjusting his sash, even though Inuyasha could clearly see it was perfect from the very first tie. He walked over to his mate, holding him from behind and stilling his hands. "Sesshomaru, tell me what she said. I think I know the answer, but... I need to hear it from you."

The elder was silent for a while, wrestling with himself, as though the situation would be less real if the words weren't said aloud. "I'm with child," he finally whispered. Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped then, head falling forward. He didn't trust himself to say more just yet. He could feel the wetness in his eyes and knew that if he spoke further, he'd surely cry; an act he hadn't done since he was a pup, hundreds of years ago.

Inuyasha could smell the salt in the air and pulled the both of them onto the futon, holding his brother close to him. "Its alright Sesshomaru...its just us in here. No one will ever know." And almost immediately as though he needed the permission the daiyoukai's shoulders began to shake, his face buried in his mate's chest. Inuyasha said absolutely nothing, knowing nothing he said could possibly make this situation any less horrifying. He opted for wordlessly holding his brother until the daiyoukai had cried himself out.

* * *

Days rolled by, neither sibling ever bringing up the episode that occurred in the privacy of the healing chambers after the old midwife left them alone. Sesshomaru never brought up the results of her findings, and Inuyasha made no attempts to remind him. He knew the daiyoukai would say what he needed to say in due time...that was just how Sesshomaru was.

In the meantime they delighted themselves within the presence of their only child, who was quite large now; resembling a 3 year old human and talking in small sentences. Sesshomaru relaxed on a chaise in the nursery next Shiori, his nanny, watching on while his mate played with their child. Inuyasha was on his back, eyes closed and counting to ten while Akihiko tried to find a place to hide. The little boy totted around for the majority of those seconds before settling to hide behind a bookcase.

"Eight, nine, ten! Alright, I'm coming to look for ya!" Inuyasha said aloud. He knew where the boy was, he could smell it very clearly, but it was more fun when he pretended he didn't. He purposely looked in other parts of the room on all fours, even behind Sesshomaru's legs which brought a smile to the demon's lips. Finally, he hopped behind the bookshelf, a shocked cry leaving the boy's lips.

"You cheat, Yasha!" he giggled as Inuyasha scooped him up and over his shoulder. He tickled his sides until the pup screamed for reprieve, squirming to no avail.

"That'll teach you to call me a cheat," he said, finally passing him off to Sesshomaru for his nap time. Akihiko smiled up at his birth father and snuggled against him, wrapping himself in the mokomoko; a habit he couldn't kick from his infancy. Despite adamantly swearing he was not tired, Aki-chan fell asleep in absolutely no time. With a chuckle Sesshomaru passed him to Shiori, who bowed and brought the sleeping child to his small futon.

Inuyasha grasped his brother's hand and pulled him up to join him on the balcony. They watched the beautiful scenery beyond them, the gardens of the estate and Inuyasha's friends relaxing on them. Neither brother said a word for a long time, comfortably enjoying each other's company in the silence. Sesshomaru placed a hand on his stomach absently, rubbing it in thought. It was still very flat, but the abs that had been starting to come back faded again. He sighed. "Inuyasha..."

"Hm?" Inuyasha turned his gaze to his mate to show full interest.

"I have been thinking about this...situation..." He went silent for a bit, collecting his thoughts. Inuyasha only rubbed the back of his hand with a thumb, saying nothing to rush the daiyoukai. Taking a breath, the elder continued on. "You and I have been intimate several times before Naraku...before he took me away," he said. He refused to say the word 'rape'. "You and I coupled just hours before he himself..."

Inuyasha nodded and pulled his mate close, Sesshomaru lightly gripping his kimono. "I know...it was pretty damn great, too, if I remember correctly," Inuyasha said jokingly.

The daiyoukai blushed a light pink at those words. "Otouto, not now."

"Sorry, sorry, go on."

Sesshomaru breathed in the piney scent of his brother and finished his thoughts. "I wanted to curr the child within my womb but...I cannot. If there is even the smallest chance that the child may be yours..." He let his words trail off, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the retaliation he was sure to come at this decision. He wanted to keep this child, but if his Alpha said otherwise then of course, he would have to obey.

Inuyasha pulled back a little, tipping his brother's chin up. He studied his brother's face, the face that resembled his own but was so different. He stroked the demon markings there, always in awe of the exotically feminine beauty Sesshomaru was graced with. "I respect any decision you make and will support you in this," he finally said. "But Sessh, you have to know the risks that come with this. If the kid ain't mine, it's gonna raise some eyebrows around here. And Naraku will hold true to his promise."

The daiyoukai nodded. He'd been grappling with himself for days about this, and he understood the risks from the moment he made his decision. The child would be considered a bastard nobility if it were found to be Naraku's child, and the brothers would have to come out about the rape, something Sesshomaru adamantly refused to do.

"I'd as sooner die than give my child over to that demon," said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha smiled sadly. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice his own life when it came to the safety of his pups. "Now now, no dying on me. If you die, I'll die too. Can't have that now, can we?" He leaned down and kissed those small pink lips softly. If he lost Sesshomaru forever, it would hurt more than anything else on earth. It was why mated always died close behind the other...when the link between them permanently severs, it's just impossible to live without the other half.

The dog demons told no one of their new arrival in Sesshomaru's belly, thinking it best to keep it under wraps for as long as they could. But it was getting harder as the weeks went by, with Sesshomaru's already floral scent becoming more sweet and his stomach getting larger. He found he was getting tired more easily and couldn't train as much as he desired. With his stomach extending by the fifth week of pregnancy, wearing his usual armor had become an impossibly uncomfortable task and he opted for leaving it in the room he shared with Inuyasha. Servants were starting to take notice that he wouldn't eat as much as he used to, the lunches they brought to his room often remaining untouched.

Inuyasha commented on these observations by the time the first month of pregnancy had come to pass. "Sessh, whispers are going around," he said. They were both in the bath, the steam from the water soothing them.

Sesshomaru idly rubbed his stomach with eyes closed. The bump was much more obvious in the nude than when he was dressed in his loose garments. "I have noticed, otouto. Servants whisper when they believe I am out of earshot. They stare when I think I cannot see them...it is very uncomfortable to be under such scrutiny."

"We need to announce your pregnancy."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes eyes after a moment and looked over at his brother. After a moment he spoke. "Naraku will begin making his moves once we do."

Inuyasha could hear the smallest hint of worry and fear in those words. What Sesshomaru really meant was '_Naraku will come to take my baby if it is his'_. He moved across the span of water to pull his brother closer to him, placing his hand on top of the rounded tummy. "I won't let any harm come to you...not again. I won't let it happen."

Sesshomaru nodded and leaned his head back, enjoying these little moments when he and Inuyasha could just _be_. With his new title as Lord, Inuyasha was often too busy with paperwork or meetings and all the other responsibilities that came with him being Lord of the West. Sesshomaru found himself yearning to be with his mate whenever they were apart for too long. He stopped chalking it up to just his youkai influencing his emotions. Though that was part of it, he had to admit that he himself just simply wanted his brother's company.

"We need to announce your pregnancy, Sessh," Inuyasha repeated into his neck.

Sesshomaru shivered at the hot breath that caressed the mark there and nodded. "Very well...tomorrow we will tell the elders."

Inuyasha quirked a brow. "Why tomorrow? We got enough time to do it now."

"Because I want you to myself for the rest of the night," Sesshomaru purred demurely.

Inuyasha chuckled, turning his mate to face him and gripping his hair to expose his neck. Sesshomaru's youkai sang in complete bliss at being handled so roughly. Sesshomaru's request was granted in full, having the attentions of his mate for the rest of the night, and well into the next morning.

* * *

**_Author:_****_ Some of your forgot about the few times Fluffy-sama and Inuyasha mated, didn't ya? Shame on you, I wrote those yummy lemon scenes on purpose, you silly beans :) But we won't know who's the daddy yettt. Hell, I don't even know who the daddy's going to be yet. Didn't think that far into the. Ah, well, we'll see!_**

**_Read and review. Lots of hits and no reviews makes a sad Kyakume :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author:**** "Holy CRAP she actually came back!" I didn't die or fall off the face of the earth. I just started college as a Biology Pre-med student so...I literally have no social life anymore T_T. Poor Kyakume. But be happy! Christmas break is coming...that's 3 weeks of updating! Get exciteddddd!**_

_**Over 100 reviews! I cannot tell you how much I appreciate all of you guys who took the time to leave your comments and opinions on this story. I take every single critique into consideration so, in a way, you ALL helped in writing this story. I say this all the time but, you're all awesome. I love you guys. I really, really do. **_

_**Okay, I'll shut up now. Read on!**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"We need to announce your pregnancy, Sessh," Inuyasha repeated into his neck._

_Sesshomaru shivered at the hot breath that caressed the mark there and nodded. "Very well...tomorrow we will tell the elders."_

_Inuyasha quirked a brow. "Why tomorrow? We got enough time to do it now."_

_"Because I want you to myself for the rest of the night," Sesshomaru purred demurely._

_Inuyasha chuckled, turning his mate to face him and gripping his hair to expose his neck. Sesshomaru's youkai sang in complete bliss at being handled so roughly. Sesshomaru's request was granted in full, having the attentions of his mate for the rest of the night, and well into the next morning._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Inuyasha, you must remember that I cannot walk as fast as we are used to."

"Sorry, sorry."

Inuyasha slowed his rushed pace down the halls to a more standard gait, Sesshomaru a step behind. He didn't understand why Sesshomaru insisted they keep up public pretenses on 'submission'. He felt the point was made on day one of their arrival to the palace, and if the lovely noises of their lovemaking hadn't sealed the deal by now... **'Our mate is in his rightful place. Worry not of such trivial things.'** He inwardly growled at his youkai's base thought. _Shut up, ass! _

He stopped just before reaching the large doors that would lead to the meeting room, turning around to face his brother with a look of concern for him. Sesshomaru blinked. "Why've we stopped?"

"Are you feelin' alright?"

"Inuyasha, I am fine. You would know it the moment I felt ill."

Inuyasha looked at him with such sincerity that it startled the daiyoukai to see it so suddenly. He raised an eyebrow in a questioning way, tilting his head slightly. When he felt Inuyasha's hand against his cheek, he couldn't help but raise his own to cup it. He understood the question now...he wasn't being asked about his physical well being. It was deeper than that. Much deeper.

"You wish to know how I've felt since...the incident."

Inuyasha noted his mate never once called the situation what it really was. As if he refused to believe it really happened. That maybe if the words weren't spoken, then it never really existed in the first place.

"Sessh...he ra-"

"Don't." Sesshomaru's eyes were wide. He shook his head minutely.

Inuyasha sighed and dropped his hand. "We'll talk about this later." Sesshomaru had no time to say anything else as the guards outside the doors announced their presence. With a sigh the daiyoukai dropped his eyes to floor and followed a pace behind his younger sibling. It was becoming second-nature to follow after him...though in a sense, he supposed it was _in _his nature to begin with.

The two entered the large and well lit circular room. The architecture of the place allowed even the smallest of movements to be amplified. There steps echoed around the room, Inuyasha's ears twitching at every second. It one of the reasons he hated this part of the palace most: this one room irritated him to no end.

All the elders rose upon their entrance, bowing deeply to their Lord, and not rising until he'd taken his place at the head of the table, his brother beside him on his right hand. No one sat until Inuyasha did. That bit, at least, was his favorite part of meeting with the elders. The last meeting they had, Inuyasha stood the entire time, lowering as if he would sit every now and then, only to pop right back up. For an entire hour he did this, purely for his own enjoyment. Even Sesshomaru cracked a smile at the joke, in private of course.

"Ah, my Lord, Jaken tells us you had urgent news that required a meeting immediately," said one of the elders. Inuyasha looked over to the new face as he didn't recognize the voice at all. _A badger? Didn't I kill the last one..?_ The voice sounded younger, more jovial. Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Yeah...and who are you?"

"Oh, excuse my manners." He stood up hastily and bowed deeply. "I'm Keiji, son of the late Hisoka...the one executed for treason, my Lord." He bowed again.

Inuyasha stared at him a long time, making the young badger shift in nervousness. "You know, I read somewhere that treason is usually punishable by purging the next tree generations...That would be your father, you, and his grandkids."

The silence that came afterward was suffocating and Inuyasha waved a hand to indicate the replacement could take his seat. Satisfied he set the tone for complete nonresistance, Inuyasha answered the earlier statement. "But we're not here to talk about that. I called you here to announce something. By now though, pretty sure enough rumors have been going around about it."

The elders noted the light blush that crept upon the still silent daiyoukai who absently place a hand on his stomach. Again, the armor was left behind.

"Then please my Lord, grace us with the news."

Inuyasha cleared his throat and moved forward a bit in his seat. "Sesshomaru's having another pup. _We're_ having another pup," he said, correcting his words. **'It is not our child, you lie!'** _I thought I told you to shut up!__  
_

A ripple of murmers swept around the table, followed by claps of approval. "Thisss is great news indeed, we congratulate you on thissss moment!" the snake demon said with a bow. "It will be a joy to hear young children running around the palace again. We shall make the announcement to the other lands as ssssoon as possible."

Inuyasha didn't have to turn around to know Sesshomaru was most nervous about that part of the whole thing: the announcement. He felt the sudden spike in anxiety the moment those words were uttered but could do nothing of it. The announcement of any child they ever have would be inevitable.

The meeting changed to one of a talk of pregnancy to talk of affairs of the state, which Sesshomaru tuned out. He knew Naraku would return in a matter of weeks... his pregnancy would last only a few months. They would have to fight him again...his secret would be out. All at once the daiyoukai felt a deep sense of dread and sighed in frustration. _**You can most certainly cur the child on your belly and blame it on miscarriage.** _He knew that. He'd been seriously considering doing that for some time, but what if what came out had a tuft of white hair? He'd never forgive himself then. No, he'd keep this child regardless of parentage.

* * *

"Sessh is pregnant again, you guys." Inuyasha was lounging in the guest quarters of the palace. He felt bad that he hadn't been around his friends as much as he liked, but it couldn't be helped nad his friends knew that. They understood he had a title now, and with that title came much responsibility.

Kagome clapped her hands in excitement and Miroku suggested they order sake for celebration. Rin, who had been playing Shippo stopped suddenly. It appeared she was the only one who picked up the wrongness of his tone.

"Lord Inuyasha, why do you sound so sad about milord's new baby?" she asked in genuine curiosity.

Everyone in the room fell silent at her words, staring at her in confusion before turning again to look at their white-haired friend by the window. Inuyasha didn't look at them. He was laying on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes. "The pup may not be mine..."

All at once they understood. Rin didn't yet know what happened to Sesshomaru during his disappearance and didn't understood. Neither did Shippo, as Kagome suggested they not tell the kids about the horror of those few days. There was truly no need to, and they agreed to keep them in the dark.

"Rin, Shippo, maybe you should go play in Akihiko's room. I'm sure he'd love to see you guys," Sango suggested. Their previous confusion wiped off their face at the mention of the young prince, and they bounded out of the room. With them gone, pretenses were thrown out the window. Sango suggested they find a way to determine the father of the baby and was seconded by Kagome, but Inuyasha shook his head.

"I can't do that without questions being asked. They'll think I suspect Sesshomaru to be unfaithful to me or something. Rumors fly too fast around here," sighed Inuyasha. "We'll just have to stick it out and hope for the best."

Kagome looked at her closest friend and noted that he actually looked a little tired. She couldn't remember a time when he appeared so tired before...

"How did Sesshomaru handle the news?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha went silent at the question. He remembered that day clear as water, how Sesshomaru so uncharacteristically wept himself into exhaustion, and how he could do nothing but hold him. Neither person ever brought up that moment again, and probably never would. "He didn't handle it very well," Inuyasha said finally, and they could tell from his tone that those words were an understatement. "I'm worried about him," he finally admitted aloud. "Sometimes he'll get so quiet and so _still_... I don't know what to do. It's like he's self-destructing but won't accept any help."

"You have to remember that he's not really the type to talk about his problems," Kagome said. "Since he's been with you, this is probably the most open he's ever been in his entire life. Maybe...maybe he doesn't even _know_ how to talk about what bothers his mind. I mean, he's never had to do it before."

She had a point, and Inuyasha made sure to remember her words. They changed topics to something more jovial: Akihiko. He was walking regularly now, and eating only hard foods. His growth spurt was slowing down, but he already had the height of an average four-year-old human child. He spoke rather well, with the cute lisp all young children seemed to have.

"He starts meeting with his teachers next week, I think," Inuyasha said proudly. A big smile was plastered on his face. "And I believe he's going to start basic training in the next year or so."

"He's so cute!" Kagome squealed. She'd been seeing the young prince nearly everyday to give his nanny a break every now and then. "But its kinda creepy to see him already this big. Do all demons mature so quickly?"

Sango shook her head. "Inu demons, among others able to achieve a humanoid appearance tend to mature faster than most. So no, not all demons mature at that rate. Kitsunes age pretty slow, for example," she explained. "Snake demons mature really fast, too."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Aki-chan won't always grow this fast, though," he said. "He'll probably be in this height range for a while. His development should be close to human speed now."

"He misses you," Kagome said to him suddenly, and Inuyasha peeked over at her from under his arm. "You're always so busy...visit him more, okay?"

Immediately Inuyasha felt guilty. Most of his time was spent in the study or training, the remainder he tried splitting with his mate, his friends and his son; but with Sesshomaru always desiring to seduce him...by the time they finished Akihiko would be well asleep. Not that he could explain that to his friends... that would be more than awkward. "Yeah...I miss him, too. I'll do better, I promise."

Inuyasha had been with his friends for the past two hours. In that time his other half had been enjoying the beauty of the vast gardens that surrounded his castle. Sesshomaru sat under a tree, legs crossed and eyes closed. Outwardly he was as calm and still as he had always been known to be, but inside a great turmoil was raging beneath that cool facade. There were several 'what ifs' rolling around his thoughts, the biggest being: _What if Naraku comes_? Sesshomaru had to admit that he was...terrified... of that man. Or more, he was terrified of what the man could do. This presence of fear..the daiyoukai was not used to experiencing such emotions unless he was the cause of it in someone else. Indeed, Sesshomaru was no longer the ice lord he was before...

A noise. Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed but his senses on high alert. Someone was coming, and was attempting to be stealthy about it. They weren't doing the best job at it, as he could still hear their accelerated breathing due to the long long trek from the palace, their footsteps disturbing the flowers there they stepped. For a heart clenching moment Sesshomaru thought it was Naraku already come to take him away once more.

_Gotcha. _He snapped his eyes opened and released a menacing growl. A maidservant halted in her tracks, a small squeak leaving her lips. "M-my lord?" she peeped.

"It i an unwise thing to attempt to surprise this Sesshomaru," he replied levelly. Her face paled and she immediately bowed.

"Please forgive me! You looked so at ease and I did not wish to disturb you...I'm very sorry!" She bowed again, her body bent at an uncomfortable ninety degrees.

Sesshomaru did nothing to ease her genuine distress. "Why are you here when I clearly asked to be left alone?"

The maidservant blanched. "The Lady Maiko asked that I find you. She says she needs to see you again."

He blinked. "She is here? You will tell her I wish to be left alone."

"Uhh.." The maidservant raised from her bow only slightly. "She will not take no for an answer, my lord...she has _ordered _that you to go."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose in mild surprise at the word choice. _She's 'ordering' my presence? Well then... _Uncrossing his legs, he slowly rose to his feet, his back creaking in protest. The extra weight was already beginning to work his lower back, and it was barely 2 months into the pregnancy. _"_Very well, lead the way."

* * *

"Damnit, this is a lot of work..." Inuyasha slowly made his way down the wide, high-walled halls of the palace he was finally becoming accustomed to owning. His right shoulder throbbed where his trainer repeatedly thwacked him with that damned bamboo stick. Inuyasha winced as he attempted to roll is shoulder to get the kinks out of it. A massage was definitely in order, and he knew just who he could get one from.

He paused his footsteps, his body registering the presence of his mate before he himself realized this. He looked around a second before finding the room where Sesshomaru's scent was strongest. Inuyasha refrained from opening the door when he noticed his brother wasn't alone. That scent...he remembered the scent of the old midwife who was here last, though vaguely.

He heard a sudden hush in the room, and then an unexpected, "Inuyasha, it is rude to eavesdrop on one's conversations."

Crap. Inuyasha opened the door and stepped into the well lit room with an indignant look on his face, his arms stuffed into his sleeves. "Who says I was eavesdroppin'? I was just passing through, minding my own business, when I so happened to pick up on your scent. Hmph." He turned away and stuck his nose in the air, a look so characteristically him but one Sesshomaru hadn't seen in a long while due to the new stresses placed upon his brother's shoulders. Stresses that used to be his own. It brought a ghost of a smile to the elder's lips too see the look again.

Maiko watched the silent interaction between the two and smiled, remembering her love as a youth. Resting her hands on her lap, she eased her way up and onto her feet with a bit of a grunt. "Oh dear, these old bones of mine creak louder than my floorboards...Sesshomaru, we are done for the day. I will return every few days to check on the status of your pups." She shuffled quietly out of the room, not wishing to disturb the moment.

Inuyasha turned his eyes to Sesshomaru. " 'Pups'? She's gonna check on Aki-chan, too?"

Silence. Maiko chuckled calmly and slowly packed away her supplies. "You'd better tell him, my lord. Its unwise to keep up the suspense."

"Sesshomaru, tell me."

It surprised Sesshomaru to see how readily his youkai bent to the will of his alpha. "It's a possibility that I may be carrying more than just one child," he responded evenly. "Twins..."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open at the news. Two children, at the same time! He walked over to Sesshomaru and knelt before him, causing a light blush to dust the daiyoukai's cheeks.

"Otouto, a lord does not kneel to his inferior-"

"Ssh." Inuyasha placed his hands on the rounded stomach of his brother and kissed it with a sort of reverence, resting his ears against it. He couldn't hear much yet but he knew he would soon be able to hear the heartbeat of his pups. "Damn the titles to hell," Inuyasha murmured. "Right now, I'm just a proud father-to-be and happy mate who got lucky."

The corners of Sesshomaru's lips curved ever slightly at those words. He lifted a hand to his brother's head to signal his attention, and Inuyasha looked up with expectant eyes. "Hm..?"

"I wish to tell you something. You've wanted to hear it for quite some time."

At that Inuyasha straightened up. He knitted his brows together in confusion and got ready to say so, but was stopped by a finger to his lips. Sesshomaru leaned in as far as his stomach would allow and whispered three delightful words into his mate's ear.

"I love you." And with that Sesshomaru took his leave from the medical room, leaving behind a stunned Inuyasha.

* * *

**_Author_****_: Yeah this is another filler chappie, but worry not. I'm hoping and wishing very hard to have at least one juicy chapter up by Xmas Day, but two chapters is my goal. Leave reviews please, you know already how sad I get when none are left :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author:**__** Greetings all! Staying true to my promise, I've posted yet another chappie for my most loyal fans :) The ideas you guys pour in are ASTOUNDING! No, but seriously. I love how creative your ideas are. **_

_**But anyway! We've got twins on the way, so let the naming contest once again begin! I've got one name planned already, but now I need one more! Leave some awesome names for our soon to be favorite pair of inu babes in the world :D**_

_** K, rant done. Read and review!**_

* * *

****_Previously..._

_"I wish to tell you something. You've wanted to hear it for quite some time."_

_At that Inuyasha straightened up. He knitted his brows together in confusion and got ready to say so, but was stopped by a finger to his lips. Sesshomaru leaned in as far as his stomach would allow and whispered three delightful words into his mate's ear._

_"I love you." And with that Sesshomaru took his leave from the medical room, leaving behind a stunned Inuyasha._

* * *

**Chapter 14: 3 months into Lord Sesshomaru's pregnancy**

The last month at the palace appeared to be calm and smooth sailing at its surface. The servants did their usual routine caring after the semi-permanent guests and their Lords. Kagome had gone back to the well to complete some school work, since the search for jewel shards was put on indefinite hold. Miroku and Sango had recently gotten their own private room a few doors down the hall as they'd begun a relationship of their own. It was slow and tentative for them, but Miroku knew not to rush it and Sango was greatful for it.

Rin began to meet with tutors as per Inuyasha's request. He felt that she was as much his charge and she was Sesshomaru's, and as much his daughter as Aki-chan was his son. As such, he felt it was only right that she be given the same treatment as a princess of the estate, and with that included regular lessons with her tutors.

Sesshomaru noted that Rin was no longer the little girl that followed his orders blindly. She'd experienced a growth spurt, and her body was developing into that of a young woman. Already she'd experienced her menarche (a woman's first menstrual cycle), marking her as a fertile female and eligible bachelorette. Not that either inuyoukai were allowing any men to come within a few feet of her.

Akihiko gained the ability to speak in complete sentences, his lisp all but gone. He came to be known as the 'Jewel of the Palace', the West's pride and joy, their harbinger of joy and promise. None could be in Akihiko's presence without a smile, as his naturally joyous aura was infectious and hard to resist. His good looks were becoming apparent as well...Sesshomaru's femininity was apparent in his lithe body, but his personality contained the spontaneity of the Lord Inuyasha. His natural charm would most certainly make him a popular subject with the ladies in the future, the brothers were sure of it.

Both brothers had finally put an end to the pretense of submission on Sesshomaru's part, though at this point his acts of submission were no longer just for public show. However, it was just as clear he wouldn't become anyone's lapdog. Inuyasha was the head of their family by nature, but Sesshomaru still had several centuries of age over his mate and was still used to being independant. It took some trial and error...more errors than none...but they'd finally learned to just what their roles entailed. They'd found it was often just easier to go with whatever their inner youkai dictated.

Both brothers were currently in a section of the gardens where the trees already turned into their varying hues of reds, browns and oranges. Sesshomaru grit his teeth at the powerful kick delivered within himself and growled in aggravation. He rubbed his belly soothingly in attempts to calm his pups down. "Never ask me to bear another child for you. Ever. Again."

Inuyasha chuckled and rubbed his mate's stomach. Sesshomaru's abdomen had grown so large so quickly, Inuyasha was convinced he would pop. He couldn't imagine how _two_ little beings could possibly fit in on person. He certainly gained a new level of respect for the elder from all of this. He could feel the discomfort his mate felt, the nausea, the back pain, and other little nuances that came with pregnancy. Not that Sesshomaru truly ever voiced this aloud. Proud bastard even in the last stretch of pregnancy.

"Awe, I planned to have a whole litter," Inuyasha joked. The daiyoukai turned to look at him so sharply that it made the half demon laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned away again, ignoring the smile tugging at his lips. In truth, he would give his brother any amount of children he wanted at the snap of a finger. But his brother didn't need to know that. "How are Akihiko's studies?"

"They're fine. His tutors say he has a quick mind."

"A great advantage for the future Lord of the West." Sesshomaru hissed and leaned back against Inuyasha's chest. His back ached, and the pups kept kicking as they had less room to wiggle in. Wouldn't be much longer now. In fact, he doubted he'd complete all four months of the pregnancy. Any day now, he could be in labor all over again. Any day now the birth of the pups would be announced to the public.

Any day now, Naraku could be pounding on their palace doors.

Inuyasha felt the sudden shift of emotion in the elder inu and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around them. "What is it, Sessh?"

When he received no answer, he knew what the problem was: Naraku. Sometimes Inuyasha would find Sesshomaru in Akihiko's nursery sitting absolutely still, just staring into space. When he'd walk up to him to gab his attention, Sesshomaru would just glance at him with blank eyes until he finally came to. Other times he'd be woken out of his sleep by thrashing, Seshhomaru convinced that Naraku was again raping him...It was frightening. He'd been trying to goad his brother into some sort of discussion about that night of the rape, about how he felt, and what he feared...but Sesshomaru refused to talk about it. No matter how much he pushed the issue it was like running into brick wall: unyielding, unchanging. Maybe he ought to try again..?

"Sessh," he began, "is it Nara-"

"I refuse to discuss it, Inuyasha," came the immediate answer.

"Sessh..."

"Otouto, I have already said no."

At that final act of defiance, Inuyasha's youkai bristled. Without a second thought, a warning growl ripped itself from his throat, and Sesshomaru immediately bared his neck. The daiyoukai knew at once that he'd crossed the line and closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to come off so dismissive of his mate's authority. He knew Inuyasha was just worried about his wellbeing...but he himself was just too terrified to voice the events of 'That Night'.

The gardens were deserted save for them. For a long while neither demon said a word, Inuyasha with his back against a log, his mate leaned against him. "Sesshomaru, you're due date is less than a month from now. That gives us less than a month's time to prep for Naraku's inevitable return."

_No, no no..._Sesshomaru kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to think on this now. "Otouto, let us not-"

"No, we have to talk about this. We've put it off long enough and now we have to face this situation at hand." He ignored the spike in fear that wasn't his own. This had to be dealt with today. "Sesshomaru, Naraku is waiting and watching and planning his moves from now," Inuyasha said. "He's an annoying little prick, but he's smart. He'll have means of knowing when you are due, when you are in labor, and how the pups look. The best case scenario is that he comes after the children are born, that way the chances of keeping all of you safe are high. But..."

Sesshomaru forced himself to listen. He knew his brother was a relaxed and jovial man, but tripping the anger of his Alpha youkai would quickly erase all of that personality. Not that he ever tripped it before, but he knew what consequences would come if he did. And so, to avoid that, Sesshomaru listened and obeyed the order to talk. " 'But' what, otouto?"

"But," continued Inuyasha, "Naraku will know we're more prepared for his reappearance post-labor. He'll want us off-guard. He likes to surprise us, and what better way to do that than to appear prior to your due date? What's to stop him from coming in the middle of labor?"

The daiyoukai sighed and finally opened his eyes. His brother was right, of course. He himself had been wondering what would happen if Naraku came back while he was in the middle of pushing. So many things could happen in that moment...it was disconcerting. "What do you propose we do little brother?"

"I've been talking with the rest of the gang about the possible ways we could go about this," said Inuyasha. If you're still pregnant, you'll be escorted by a guard to a location known only by myself and that guard, hidden away from this palace."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and turned to look at his brother. "But what of you? How long must I stay away?"

"Until its deemed safe enough to return."

"You've evaded my question, otouto," said Sesshomaru

Inuyasha sighed and nuzzled his brother's long locks. "You used to be the Lord of this place, Sessh...you know what it means should anything happen to me."

He was right, of course. Akihiko was the crown prince, and would be next in line to ascend to Lordship if Inuyasha was somehow unable to rule. Akihiko was still too young to rule, and Sesshomaru would have to act as regent until the prince grew old enough to take over himself. However, Sesshomaru was still an uke, worse a male uke; he'd have potential alphas burning mark him as their own and usurp all power. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew he'd have to go into hiding should Inuyasha meet some unfortunate end...something they both wish would never come to pass.

Sesshomaru shifted out of his brother's arms to turn and look into his eyes. The exhaustion was evident in them, these last few months already taking its toll on the young lord. Sesshomaru gazed into those eyes so much resembling his own, their deep amber color, the fire of determination burning in them...and the love they held for him. He remembered back when he'd watched his brother be impaled through the abdomen and nearly bleed to death in his arms...that fear of almost losing the one person who'd come to mean everything to him. He never wanted to relive the experience again.

"Inuyasha, you cannot leave me. Not again." He'd said it so softly, it was as though no words left his mouth to begin with. "I...I do not remember how it was like to live without you here...I don't want to...you...I order you to stay alive through all of this."

Inuyasha gave a little laugh. Sesshomaru was still bossy even when he attempted to be affectionate. He understood, though...he knew it better than anyone else. He leaned in to place a little peck on his brother's forehead before rising from his place on the floor. "Yeah..love you too Sessh. Don't worry about me...You just care for our pups, and I'll do my part. This'll all work out, I promise."

Sesshomaru felt a funny sensation in his gut that told him otherwise, and his inner youkai chastised him for being so little of faith in their Alpha. "Where are you going?"

"To check in on Aki-chan," came the reply. He stroked his mate's head with one more reassuring smile before departing back toward the castle. Inuyasha remembered the time when traversing the palace halls was an impossible adventure all on its own...now he knew the twists and turns like the back of his hand. He wondered what would happen to these halls if it were left in someone else's care...it was his job to think of the consequences that could arise with his demise. He'd already discussed with Jaken several backup plans that were to be executed in the chance he didn't make it out of all this alive. Plans that only he and Jaken knew of, since Jaken was still their retainer and the only Official in the palace aware of the events that occurred the night Sesshomaru was kidnapped. Not even Sesshomaru was fully aware of these plans. It was safer that way.

Inuyasha came to a halt outside doors of the Academic Wing of the palace. He sniffed once...yes, fresh rain and jasmine. That's Akihiko alright. He smiled and waited for his presence to be announced by the servant at the door before stepping into the large room. Akihiko looked up with surpise and rose from his cross-legged position, bowing immediately. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. So formal this child.

"C'mon Aki-chan, no need to be so formal with your old man. Get over here." He opened his arms with a large smile in invitation for a hug. Akihiko grinned wide and ran into his father's arms, giggling happily. The boy was up to his hip in height already, but his growth spurt slowed significantly. He'd probably be around this height for the next few months before the next stage of development began. His hair still had the same color as Inuyasha's, but had the length of the ice lord, nearly dragging onto the ground. The young prince usually kept it tied high onto head to keep it out of the way, much like his late grandfather. It was uncanny, the resemblance between Inutaisho and he.

"Sensei says I have to be really respectful to you because you're the Lord of this place and _really_ important!" Akihiko explained. "He said you get the most respect from me, and then a little less respect for chichiue-sama!"

At that Inuyasha paused and pulled his son a little ways from him by the shoulders. Akihiko noticed the frown and worried if he made a mistake. "Uh-oh...did I do something wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "You must give equal respect to both your parents, Akihiko," he saind, kneeling to eye level with his eldest child. "Sesshomaru is just as important as I am...remember that he was Lord of the West long before I came along. He carried you for four long months inside his belly with lots of love, and nearly died to protect you. I think that warrants a lot of respect. Don't you?"

Akihiko frowned in confusion. "But...but sensei says-"

"I don't care what that bozo says. I'm tellin' you he's wrong, okay kid?"

Akihiko nodded. "Hai, Inuyasha-sama!"

"My lord," said the lesser demon still sitting at the lecture table. "We are in the middle of a history lesson, my lord. May we please be allowed to complete the day's lesson? It is his last subject and then he may go free."

Akihiko silently pleaded with his father with wide eyes, tugging on his sleeve and jumping up and down. Inuyasha almost always gave way to his son's requests. He was the 'nice parent' who bent around the rules, while Sesshomaru stuck to traditional rules like glue. If Akihiko wanted something and Sesshomaru said no, he knew to ask Inuyasha and almost always get the answer he desired.

Inuyasha pursed his lips at the cute pup bouncing before him. To say no to so much charm was a most difficult thing to do. "Hmm, which part of history are you lecturing today?" he asked the tutor.

"Ah, the reign of the late Inu no Taisho, my lord."

Inuyasha winked to his son. "That's my old man, I know more than those textbooks can ever tell. I'll take over from here, Juro-sensei."

"Yay!" Akihiko jumped onto his father's back with ease. "You're the best dad in the whole wide world!"

"You tell Sesshomaru the same thing whenever he gets you a rice cake."

Akihiko giggled. "So?"

"Conniving little pup," Inuyasha joked while he stepped out of the room. He supposed he could take his favorite bright prince down to the market to buy a sweet. Though Sesshomaru would probably drone on and on about him spoiling their child rotten for it.

**'Something is amiss'. **Inuyasha halted in his tracks and gripped his stomach. _What the hell...?_

"Papa, what's wrong?" asked Akihiko.

Inuyasha slid his child to the ground and ordered he go straight to the nearest guard. "Tell him your father is ordering he bring you to Sango and Miroku. Go, now."

Akihiko nodded and ran off, Inuyasha taking off down the adjacent hallway. **'Something is wrong, something is amiss!' **Inuyasha leaned forward, arms free flowing behind him. He was sure it was to do with his mate, nothing else would trigger his youkai so strongly. How many weeks had Sesshomaru been pregnant? Was he due already? When did the midwife say he'd be ready to deliver the pups? Why couldn't he freakin' remember!

He ran into Shiori on the way back to the garden where he'd left his mate earlier. She paused him in mid-run. "My lord! Where are you running off to?"

"I need to see my mate-"

"Then you are going the wrong way! Have you not heard? The palace is going mad from the news!"

Inuyasha stopped shrugging out of her grasp and gave her his full attention. "Spit it out lady, this is not the the time to talk riddles. What's going on?"

Shiori beamed at him from her petite and short stature with those large blue eyes. "My lord, Sesshomaru has gone into labor!"

* * *

_**Author: **__**As promised, here it is! Another chapter in time for the holidays. I stayed up for a better part of the Xmas Eve night to type this up...My gift to you all in reward for your patience and support. May you all have a very, very Merry Christmas. I'm grateful for all my loyal fans, and the new ones I've gained along the way. Thank you. **_

_**Read and Review! Don't make me sad, now! 3 :) And don't forget to drop some names for our twins!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author: Another chappie! School started again, so bear with me. This chapter took quite a bit of research but I admit that some what is written in regards to labor may not be entirely correct. A apologize in advance for that. And I still need baby names!**_

_**Read, review. Please & Thankies! **_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Spit it out lady, this is not the the time to talk riddles. What's going on?"_

_Shiori beamed at him from her petite and short stature with those large blue eyes. "My lord, Sesshomaru has gone into labor!"_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sesshomaru watched his mate walk off toward the castle until he disappeared under the entrance. He sighed and took Inuyasha's seat, resting his back against the log. His lower back was feeling especially painful lately, random pains gripping him every now and then these last few days, but they were were far in between. He'd been blocking the majority of his discomfort from the link shared between he and Inuyasha, not wanting to alarm his mate over something as trivial as this.

"Ahh, calm yourselves in there," he hissed to his abdomen. He shifted in discomfort, rubbing his belly with both hands. No...something wasn't right. **_You need to find the Lady Maiko immediately_** advised his inner youkai. It'd been very quiet for the most part these days leaving Sesshomaru to figure things out for himself. The distance was greatly appreciated.

_What is happening to me? _Sesshomaru asked it. **_Silly daiyoukai, do not tell me you are unaware. Go to the midwife, quickly._**

Sesshomaru hoisted himself from the garden floor and took heed in his youkai's advice. It had never been wrong before. He followed the path his brother took and returned to the castle. He found a manservant walking by with a stack of clean kimonos, most likely belonging to nobles residing on the estate. Sesshomaru stopped him for a moment and asked if he'd seen the midwife anywhere this day.

"No, milord. She left the palace grounds last night after your appointment. Is something the matter?"

The daiyoukai hissed as a longer, more pronounced pain arced down his legs, and the man servant reached out to steady him. Alarmed, the servant called out for help and several others nearby came to see what was wrong. "Milord, are you alright? Should I get your mate-"

"No," Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth. He knew what was happening now...he could remember these pains from when he'd had his first child. They weren't quite the same, but somewhat similar. "He will know soon enough. You go find the midwife." He paused to sniff the air. "Shiori, is that your scent I smell?"

The tiny blue-eyed nanny of Akihiko stepped forward. "Aye, it's me."

"You know Inuyasha's scent better than anyone else here. Go find him. Quickly."

Shiori nodded and took off, her short black curls bouncing on her shoulders. The remaining servants rushed Sesshomaru to the infirmary wing of the palace. There was a room there built centuries ago during the reign of the Dog General, made specifically for the birthing or royal heirs. Sesshomaru would be using it for the first time.

The unnamed manservant passed his cargo of kimonos to another and ran as fast as his legs would take him. He was one of the few humans who were employed by the palace and therefore didn't have the speed demons did. He took one of the routes that only servants used, with its narrow corridors extending underground and cutting out several unnecessary hallways. He managed to make it out of the palace in five minutes rather than what could have taken ten. He remembered that the old midwife lived in the closest village under the protection of the Western Lord. It was called Tanaka, so named for its rice fields...it was where the palace bought most of its rice.

"Hey, what's the rush?"

The manservant slowed his running and backtracked slightly to acknowledge the rather attractive woman. He couldn't see her face because of the hood she wore, but the curve of her lips and the shape of her body was enough to entice one's imagination. He couldn't afford stop and flirt, however. "I'm not really allowed to say, ma'am. You'll have to wait for the announcement." And with that he took off again in the direction of Lady Maiko's home.

"Announcement, hm? There's only one announcement that could possibly be leaving the palace now..." She chuckled and stepped off the path, a soft white feather falling from her hood...

* * *

"I'm sorry but I can't let you into the birthing room."

Inuyasha cursed again. "Why won't you let me in? It's _my_ mate and he's in pain. I need to see him." Once more he made a move to shove by her, and she had to outstretch her arms to bar his entrance.

The maidservant shook her head again. "It can't be helped, milord. This is the one room in the palace in which you have no jurisdiction. You cannot come in, unless you intend to barge your way through."

He gave her a serious look and she paled at the idea of him pushing her aside. She gave him a look of worry and was about to plead that he wait outside, but to her relief Lady Maiko entered the wing. The old woman was moving quickly for her age and effortlessly pushed Inuyasha aside.

"Move away, boy, I guarantee this is fight you cannot win. Sit outside and _wait_." She fixed him a glare that silenced the retort that threatened to spill from his lips. Grumbling to himself, Inuyasha sat on a bench with crossed arms. The midwife smiled with a 'hmph' and continued into the birthing room.

The birthing room was one of the most grand places of the castle. It had no windows, for security reasons, but had many silks intricately hung from the ceilings. Many fertility-related trinkets were placed about the room, and every single object was placed in such a way to stimulate good fen-shui. In the very center of the room lay Sesshomaru on a small futon. A maidservant had carefully tied away his hair into a loose braid and loosened the obi of his kimono. The daiyoukai's face was taut with strain but aside from the occasional hiss, he was mostly silent.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. You are not due for some weeks. Are you sure these are not false alarms?" Maiko asked as she removed her shawl and hood.

Sesshomaru remembered her telling him some time ago that contractions could start long before labor, even weeks before, just to prep the birth canal for the real deal. But he knew these were no false alarms. It didn't quite feel the same with Akihiko's birth, but he felt it was better to follow what gut instinct dictated. "No," he said, shaking his head. "These are not false."

Maiko studied him silently. She didn't think these were false either. Snapping her fingers, she ordered that a large bowl of cool water be brought into the room, a strap of leather, and many bundles of the softest sheets the palace could offer. The sheets were the first to come back, which she said to be kept by the fire. The pups would need to be wrapped in something warm after birth. The water came next, which she herself placed by Sesshomaru's head with the strap of leather. Both would come in handy later.

The midwife paused and looked around the room. Pleased that everything was as it should be, Maiko ordered all but three servants to leave the room. They would serve as her helpers for the duration of the process. With a little grunt of protest, Maiko kneeled by Sesshomaru and pulled down the sheet covering him. Sesshomaru turned his head away as he felt his pants be gently tugged off by one of the three servants, Maiko ordering the other two to hold his legs bent upward. He had never gotten used to being exposed in such a way, despite the many medical appointments done with the old midwife.

"Hmmmm...not very dilated...," Maiko said under her breath as she inspected the birth canal. With a tsk she waved her hands at the two women. "You may release his legs, ladies. Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Maiko looked at him squarely. "You know the rules. It can't be helped. But if you want to know, he's just outside the room."

Sesshomaru pushed himself off the futon and made a move to rise, but was held back by the maidservants despite the glare he sent their way. "Get off me, I am not yet incapacitated. If he cannot come in here, then I will go out."

"Leave him be," Maiko said. "He is not in actual labor yet. He can go."

Sesshomaru turned to give her a nod in thanks before continuing out the door. Inuyasha rushed to stand when he saw his brother come out, immediately dropping his side of the link to search out his brother's in order to sense out any pain. He was shocked at the barrier he felt when he attempted to probe it and frowned.

"Believe me, otouto, you will be glad that I've done this when the actual pains have started." Sesshomaru paused again and closed his eyes as a contraction came and went. They were starting to become more painful, he noted, and groaned at the pain. Inuyasha pulled them to a few cushions where he felt the daiyoukai would be more comfortable, gently settling them in such a way that Sesshomaru could be nestled between his legs, Inuyasha's chest acting as a support.

Sesshomaru sighed when another contraction ended, resting his head against his brother's shoulder. Inuyasha said nothing as he brushed stray hairs away from his mate's face, while the elder continued to breathe as Maiko taught him. A few servants watched from a distance, smiling at the way the two interacted with each other. Lately it was so hard to catch the couple together for any long stretch of time, with Inuyasha busy with Lordship details and Sesshomaru busy with pregnancy. But now, in this moment, they looked reminiscent of the late Inu no Taisho and his first mate, the mother of Sesshomaru.

They remained this way for a few hours, unmoving, in this comforting silence; the only sounds being Sesshomaru's gasps and groans as the contractions came closer and longer in duration. The pain was making Sesshomaru's concentration slip and weakening the wall blocking his side of the Link, allowing Inuyasha to feel a bit of what his mate was enduring. In the few seconds during a particularly painful contraction, the wall slipped almost entirely, causing Inuyasha to cry out the same time Sesshomaru did.

"I'm sorry, otouto. I did not-"

"Ssh," Inuyasha interrupted. "I'll block from my end. Just focus on you and the baby."

Sesshomaru could do nothing but nod as a a slow contraction gripped his entire stomach and lower back. "Ngaaahh!" He closed his eyes tight and gripped at the cushion below him, leaning forward onto his knees. When the pain passed, he slumped and panted. "Why has the water not yet broken," he groaned tiredly. Already he was exhausted and it hadn't even been very long since the contractions started. He vaguely remembered that Akihiko's birth had been pretty quick as first pregnancies go. This one was taking much longer...He'd heard stories of women being in labor for almost whole days. The idea made him shudder.

The daiyoukai didnt even bother protesting when he felt Maiko shift his pants away to view his birth canal. She clucked her tongue ad shuffled back into the room, which meant that the demon was still not much dilated. He sighed and rubbed his tummy in discomfort.

Inuyasha watched the turmoil. Sesshomaru was in great pain...he lowered his wall every now and again to get a crystal clean image of how his mate was feeling. He couldn't sense any complications, just pain and nothing more. It was dismal to know they were nowhere close to the end.

* * *

Nearly six hours later, Sesshomaru had to be forced by Inuyasha to return to the birthing room. Night had fallen, and the rest of the palace was preparing for bed. Sango and Miroku had come as soon as they were able to, leaving Akihiko with Shiori. Rin and Shippo were with her as well. Sesshomaru was unaware of their presence in his pain-induced haze. The contractions were fast, mere minutes apart and lasting for quite some time. The intensity of the pain had significantly multiplied, if not exponentially. His water had finally broken little over an hour ago, however, which meant things were moving along as they ought. Sesshomaru was on his side, face scrunched tight. The pressure in his pelvic area was building and he told Maiko this. She immediately moved to check on the status of the birth canal. "It's wider now, my Lord. Not wide enough to push, however."

He swore under his breath, a thing he himself often chastised Inuyasha for, and changed positions as another contraction roiled around his middle. He opted for kneeling with knees spread apart while having his upper body supported by Maiko and another maidservant. He was all too grateful when it ended, lolling his had to the side. "Oh gods, make it stop..."

Inuyasha watched on helplessly, wishing he could do more to alleviate the pain. He could only imagine how much strength it required on Sesshomaru's part to be willing to go through with this. To endure endless hours of pain, endless hours of embarrassing exposure...He rakes a hand through his hair. It was stressful just to watch it from the sidelines. Miroku was as pale as Inuyasha was with stress, but Sango was completely calm. She was used to witnessing births, though it was strange to see Sesshomaru's reaction to it. A demon well known for being stoic and dangerously graceful was currently screaming with his lower half completely exposed.

"Nngaaaaaaah!" The daiyoukai was on all fours again, rocking back and forth and shouting in pain. "Do not dare touch me! Keep away from me, ahhhhh!"

Maiko ignored his warning and checked him again. She felt for the demon. It was hard enough being a fertile male in labor, but this one was being particularly drawn out. "Nearly there, my lord," she told him. "You're doing exceptionally well. Just keep breathing the way I taught you."

"I _am_ breathing," he growled between clenched teeth. A barely audible sob came from his throat. "I can't... relief, I need relief..."

Inuyasha paced back and forth outside the room, stopping now and then by the doorway before resuming once more. The shouts kept echoing down the hall, making Miroku a little pale each other. Sango was the only one of the three taking it all in stride. The actions of tonight bothered her not a bit. She was sure she was the only excited one here. It was too bad Kagome would be missing the birth. The miko would be highly pissed when she returned from the Bone Eater's Well.

A shuffling of feet and raised voices could be heard from down the hall, causing the trio to look in the general direction of the commotion. A guard was trying to get through the barrage of servants standing watch by the door. "I must speak to Lord Inuyasha! You must let me through!"

Inuyasha looked up, his ears twitching. That voice..."Is that Hajime?"

Hajime looked up at the sound of his voice. "Aye, my lord! Tell them to get _off _me!"

The manservants holding him back looked to Inuyasha for the go ahead, releasing the guard only after Inuyasha nodded in assent. Inuyasha walked over to meet Hajime part way, not wanting any more people to see Sesshomaru in this state. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked him in a low voice.

Hajime looked around and dragged both of them into a corner. "There was a siting of that Kagura woman near the village that sells us rice."

Inuyasha sighed. "There are a lot of people that look like Kagura. Any amount of females in the village sport short hair and attractive bodies."

Hajime shook his head. "But how many knock out several of our security, seriously wounding one, just to tack a message on the palace doors?"

"Wh...what?" At that Inuyasha froze. She managed to practically knock on their doors? **'You must do better to protect your pack'. **Inuyasha growled to his youkai to shut its mouth. He didn't need to be told what to do concerning his pack's safety. It was his number one priority, always had been. "What did the note say?"

Wordlessly, Hajime placed the folded paper into his Lord's hands. Bowing deeply, he excused himself from the room. Inuyasha opened the paper and read it quickly, dropping it as though he'd been burned:

_'Twins are a rarity and a blessing, are they not?'_

Sango called out to Inuyasha, her eyes dropping to the note. "What is it?" she asked.

He stuffed the message into one of his sleeves and said nothing for a while, keeping his eyes trained on his shouting mate in the other room. Sesshomaru looked out to his brother with eyes half-lidded in exhaustion. Inuyasha stared back silently, never breaking the eye-contact while he answered Sango's question.

"Naraku."

Sango covered her mouth with a hand with a gasp. Sesshomaru slowly raised his head and widened his eyes, shaking his head minutely. _He knows. Naraku knows. How does he know? _His breathing came faster, noted by the midwife almost immediately.

"Sesshomaru! Breathe evenly, you are breathing for _three._ Try to remember that!"

Inuyasha stopped by the door, wishing he could come in. But he couldn't break several centuries worth of protocol just for selfish reasons. "Breathe, Sesshy. Don't worry, I won't lose you again. Just focus on the pups within you and I'll take care of the rest."

He turned to go and Sesshomaru called out to him. "Where are you going? Inuyasha..?"

Inuyasha backtracked to the door for to take one long look at his brother. With a genuine smile he worded 'I love you'. It was enough to bring a smile to the daiyoukai's face, and Inuyasha took his leave from the medical wing of the palace. Miroku and Sango left with him, feeling a sense of urgency. Miroku waited until they were well out earshot before piping up.

"How did Naraku find out there were multiple pups?" he whispered. "Only a handful of people know about that!"

"Ssh!" Sango waited until one of the palace residents passed by before speaking. "Inuyasha, try to remember who exactly knows about this"

Inuyasha pinched his nose as he tried to dig in his memory for the information. "Uhhh, you guys, Sessh and Maiko."

Sango looked at him hard. "No one else? No Elders?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I hate all of them, so that's a definite no. Have you guys told anyone?"

Miroku gave him an incredulous look. "Of course not! Do you think maybe someone was eavesdropping on some of our conversations?"

"Nah, that can't be it," said Inuyasha. "We're always careful about what we say when servants come in...Maiko could have blabbed."

Sango held up a finger with her eyes closed. "No, no...I think I might know. And it's not Maiko, she's too strict about palace protocol." She held her chin in deep thought. "The kids. The kids don't really know what happened to Sesshomaru for the time he went missing. Only that he was gone and that something bad happened. We didn't tell them the full story because why?"

"Because they can't keep their mouths shut," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly. "But what are you getting at?"

Sango looked at him. "What you just said. Kids can't keep their mouths shut. But _they _know about Sesshomaru being pregnant with more than one pup."

It clicked suddenly, and Inuyasha groaned inwardly. He ran a palm down his face and swore. They should have been more careful. _He_ should have been more careful. If anything happened to any of them, it would ultimately be his own fault.

* * *

**_Author: This chapter kicked my ass with writer's block. The end is nearing though. Just wanted to give you guys a head's up!_**

**_Baby names? If you don't leave any, there will be no room for complaints once I choose my own set! Clear? Okay!_**

**_Read & Review my lovelies! Don't make me a sad camper with zero reviews!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author:**__** Hello again! The suspense built up in the last two chapters should hopefully be relieved shortly! Shout outs to 'mikako17' for messaging me baby names! I used both, because they seemed fitting and rolled of the tongue in a way I like.**__  
_

_**I won't rant this time. Keep scrolling and read on :)**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"...Kids can't keep their mouths shut. But they know about Sesshomaru being pregnant with more than one pup."_

_It clicked suddenly, and Inuyasha groaned inwardly. He ran a palm down his face and swore. They should have been more careful. He should have been more careful. If anything happened to any of them, it would ultimately be his own_ fault.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I will kill him! I swear on it, I will kill him for leaving." Sesshomaru was on all fours again, preferring this position more than the others. He was so _tired_, but there seemed to be no relief from the pain. It seemed to be a constant world of extreme and bizarre discomfort, reminiscent of the world's most terrible stomachache, multiplied by ten. It never turned off, there was no time to think of anything but breathing and pain. It was exhausting.

Maiko guided him onto his back, supporting him with a mountain of pillows. A maidservant brushed a few stray hairs away from his face and he pushed her hands away. "No, do not touch me. I am hot. It is too hot in here," he growled. "You are making me hot!"

"Ssh, milord. I will make it better. Just breathe," said the unnamed servant. She reached for the bowl of cool water and dipped a square cloth in it, wringing out most of the water and placing it on his head. Maiko placed the leather strap into his hands and he gave her a look of impatience. "Why are you giving me this?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Widen your legs for me."

Sesshomaru tiredly did as was asked of him, the two women propping his legs open by the knees. He could feel prodding and hear whispers going on below. Maiko sat back on her haunches to stare quizzically at the area between his legs. Sesshomaru attempted to close his legs from the scrutiny, but Maiko warned him to remain still.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

She rubbed her chin in thought. "Merely curious as to why it took this long to fully dilate. Please be sure to firmly support his legs ladies. Do not drop them for an instant."

Sesshomaru started up. "You mean to say..?"

"Aye," Maiko replied. "You are ready to push."

Sesshomaru moaned through another bout of pain and shook his head. "Inuyasha...he must be here. Call him here."

The midwife shook her head. "Do you know how vast the castle grounds are? Yes you do, because you ruled it once. He could be anywhere. Now bite your tongue and _push._"

"Find my mate," Sesshomaru hissed stubbornly through another bout of contractions. "Find him now." He shut his eyes tight and whimpered. Inuyasha still had his side of the Link blocked, so reaching out to him that way was impossible.

Maiko grumbled and gestured for the women to drop his legs for a moment. She called the manservants, ordering that they all go scouring to find the Lord of the estate. It would be faster that way.

"Sesshomaru, you must push."

Said person shook his head. He didn't want Inuyasha to miss this. For the last few weeks he'd been saying how he couldn't wait to see the birth of his pups. He'd probably been more excited than Sesshomaru himself. This moment was too important to the both of them.

Maiko called to him again. "Look at me, Sesshomaru."

He opened his eyes to gaze at the midwife between his legs. Her face held the same stern look it always had, but her eyes were softer. "You must push, my lord. You will endanger the health of both you and your pups. I do not think your mate would much like it if you did that."

Sesshomaru went silent for a bit. She had a point...purposely putting the lives of his unborn in children in danger for selfish reasons would be unforgivable. With a sigh he nodded in resignation and the two women raised his legs once more. Maiko nestled herself right between is legs and ordered that he push on the next contraction. "Bear down as though having a bowel movement, from your core. Don't focus so much on the pelvic area itself."

He nodded and braced himself, knowing he wouldn't have to wait long. Soon enough, Sesshomaru was pushing as the midwife instructed, pausing again at her instruction to do so when the contraction ended. He leaned back on the pillows until the next one arrived. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Papa...?" The young prince rubbed his eyes and yawned cutely as he sat up in his futon. His hair was down from its usual ponytail, slightly tousled from sleep.

Inuyasha kneeled by his futon so that he was eye level with his son. "Akihiko, I'm very sorry for waking you up but I need to ask you something."

The prince nodded his head once, still half asleep. Inuyasha pressed forward. "You knew that Sesshomaru was carrying twin pups in his belly, right?"

"Hai, papa. I heard you tell Kagome-san when I was playing in the garden," the little boy responded.

"With Rin and Shippo?"

"Hai." The boy prepared to fall asleep again, and had to be shaken awake.

Inuyasha leaned in close. "Akihiko, it is very important that you tell me all the people you've told this news."

The young prince was wide awake then, sensing he'd done something wrong. His bottom lip trembled. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked in genuine sadness. "Am I in trouble?"

Inuyasha gave what he hoped was a convincing smile and patted Aki's hand. "You're not in trouble, kid. We just need to know who you told. That's it."

Akihiko clearly didn't buy it, but gave in after a few moments. "I told Shiori," said the child.

Inuyasha looked at him a while longer. "You're sure that's the only person you've told?"

Akihiko was near sleep again. "Hai, papa...but a pretty lady in Tanaka asked me how Chichiue-sama was doing. I said he was getting a fat tummy cuz all the babies were taking up all the room in it..." The child yawned. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha responded in distraction. A pretty lady in the village closest to the palace...Tanaka, being the main place where the palace got its rice, had much traffic between the two places. People from both the palace and the village frequented the trail that linked the two every single day. Those who lived in Tanaka were able to get in an out of the palace without much suspicion, a thing Inuyasha had often brought to the Elders as a security threat but had yet to be seen taken care of. It was possible the 'pretty lady' Aki-chan spoke of was Kagura. Very possible. On the other hand, there were a great deal many other pretty women in the rice village...

"My lord! Oh thank goodness, I found you!"

Inuyasha turned and raised a finger to his lips to the intruder, angrily pointing in the direction of his son. The manservant bowed and apologized in a whisper.

"Please forgive me, milord. But I was sent to fetch for you. Sesshomaru wants you to return. Immediately."

He placed a chaste kiss on his son's forehead and rose from his position on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"He refuses to push until you arrive."

At that Inuyasha shook his head. How could so much stubbornness fit in one person? "Alright, I'm comin'. I'll be right there."

The manservant bowed and left the room, and Inuyasha went to check on Shippo and Rin. Sango and Miroku had questioned each of them as well, both saying they'd told a palace worker or two. In that case, it wouldn't take very long for the news to travel like wildfire among the servants. Gossip traveled fast within palace walls; anyone could have leaked the information outside.

"This makes things a lot more complicated." Sango said. "We'l have to watch what we say to the kids from now on."

That much was obvious. Inuyasha had guards stand watch outside each child's door just for precautionary measures, and then made his way back to the birthing room. He could hear the yells echo off the walls long before he even reached the medical wing. His ears twisted away from the noise...he hadn't heard Sesshomaru in this way since the last pregnancy.

Miroku paled again and stopped, shaking his head. "I can't..."

"You can and will." Sango fixed him a fiery look that even Inuyasha cringed from. "Get used to it."

They continued on, Inuyasha first. He stopped by the arched doorway of the birthing room, the smell of sweat and blood assaulting his olfactories. Sesshomaru was on his back with his legs held back, eyes shut tight in the middle of pushing. It amazed Inuyasha to see how large his mate could stretch down there...he had to battle his body's wish to pass out right there, tightening his grip on the doorway.

"Sesshomaru, I'm here."

The daiyoukai slumped back again only after he was done, gazing up at the ceiling and panting. "Don't you ever ask me to bear another child for you."

Maiko chuckled at the shock on Inuyasha's face at what was just said. It was of no surprise to the midwife. "Fear not, Lord Inuyasha. That is just labor pains talking. Happens all the time."

Sesshomaru growled and bit on the leather strap. He took a deep breath and pushed, leaning up on his elbows as the head of the child was finally out. It startled Inuyasha to hear the sudden yell and backed away from the door. Pacing. Yes, pacing would help.

"Get this child out!" Sesshomaru screamed at the midwife. "I order you to remove it from me!"

Calmly the midwife shook her head. "Only you can take it out, my lord, and only by pushing."

Sesshomaru gripped at the futon below and turned his face away. He was ashamed of the tears wetting his face. It burned so badly between his legs, it was as though someone was branding him with a white hot iron. Again he pushed, hard, determined to get it out of him. The pain worsened and he cried out. "Why does it burn so!"

"Just hush and push," Maiko said, disregarding his question. "You're nearly there now. Just a bit more..that's it...that's it...I can see your baby, my lord, and it looks so beautiful..."

That was all the encouragement he needed. With one big, final push, the he felt a sudden _whoosh _and knew that child number one was out. He slumped back and panted, exhausted. Maiko immediately cut the cord and took the baby away, closer to the fire where it would be warmer. "Give me my child," Sesshomaru said feebly. "I need to see...I have to know..."

The cries of a newborn immediately echoed around the room. Inuyasha craned his neck as far over the threshold of the doorway as protocol could allow. He knew what Sesshomaru meant. He himself needed to see, too. Had to know what the baby looked like. But it would have to wait until the birth of the second child, as the pup would wait no longer to come out. Sesshomaru whined and sat up once more, took a breath and resumed pushing. One of the older maidservants not holding his legs rushed to wash her hands before taking Maiko's place between his legs. This birth was significantly quicker, and in no time at all, pup number two was out.

Maiko bundled the child and passed it to the nearest pair of hands before rushing over to take care of the second one. Quickly, expertly, she cut the umbilical cord and repeated the same process of cleaning the child and clearing the airways. Satisfied it was as healthy as it's counterpart, she wrapped the child in a warm blanket.

Sesshomaru was so sleepy... he didn't even register the maidservants cleaning up the afterbirth. He simply kept his eyes glued to the midwife handling his newborn children and his ears locked on the sounds of their cries. "Please..." He held his arms out. He need to see them. Maiko handed one bundle to the daiyoukai and he slipped the blanket away from its head. White. Lots of white hair. No marks adorned its face save for the crescent moon.

"She's a girl," Maiko said softly. "What shall you name her?"

Sesshomaru thought long and hard. This was their first daughter. "Haruki..."

Inuyasha smiled. He knew the meaning behind the name: sunlight and life_._ It was fitting for a princess... Maiko gestured for Inuyasha to come in and he smiled. _Finally!_

Maiko handed the second bundle to him and told him it was also a girl. This one had no demon markings whatsoever. Not even the moon. That made him nervous.

Sesshomaru finally noticed the odd silence from Inuyasha's side of the room and glanced over. "Otouto?" No answer. He felt something drop deep inside him. "Inuyasha," he called softly.

Inuyasha knew it even before he pushed back the blanket. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned his face away.

"Yuki, Inuyasha finally said. "Her name will be Yuki."

Black hair. An entire head of raven black hair.

* * *

**NOTE: It is scientifically possible for twins to have different fathers. In fact, it has happened before. If a woman (or in this rare case, a man) has two different men ejaculate within her in a close span of time, and if the timing is just right, two different eggs can be fertilized. It is rare. But entirely possible.**

* * *

**_Author:_ __****And the plot thickens. My heart goes out to this couple...Sesshomaru's a trooper. Enduring nearly twelve hours of labor? *shudder* And then BAM! This. I usually put a little excited author's note here but...I feel like this moment requires a bit of solemnity. Stay tuned. **

_**Read and Review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author:**** I know, I know, it's been ages! Literally months. I'm well into my second semester of college...nearly done with my first year! I'm a busy woman with my science major, so bear with me please. ****The semester will be coming to a close in about a month...after that, I hope to post chapters biweekly until its eventual end of the story! :D Get excitedddddddddd!**_

_**I always keep my word. I will not give up on this story. Read on my lovelies! Over 150 reviews! And even more Subscribers!**_

* * *

_Previously..._

_Sesshomaru finally noticed the odd silence from Inuyasha's side of the room and glanced over. "Otouto?" No answer. He felt something drop deep inside him. "Inuyasha," he called softly._

_Inuyasha knew it even before he pushed back the blanket. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned his face away._

_"Yuki, Inuyasha finally said. "Her name will be Yuki."_

_Black hair. An entire head of raven black hair._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Two weeks since the birth of the Princesses Yuki and Haruki**

"And you are certain of this?"

Kagura remained in kneeling position. "Yes, my lord. The pups are birthed. Twins, according to that brat prince of theirs."

"Ah, that's wonderful." Naraku remained lying on his back on the stone floor. His strength had not yet returned even months later, still missing a better half of his body from the blast. He'd underestimated the power behind that blasted sword...he wouldn't do so again. "That they haven't announced the birth of the newborns is cause for suspicion. Paternity must be called into question..."

Kagura smiled. "And I doubt that proud dog would lay with another besides his mate, not counting the incident with you. They must be your pups. Or at least one of them are."

Naraku smiled. How he so loved the look of utter defeat when he had Sesshomaru writhing beneath him, the smell of fear...the domination of the one thought by all to be unconquerable. It was a thrill he'd wish to re-live, but had a feeling it would never happen.

"Kagura, well done. Keep on surveying the Inu royal family...watch the castle activity. Keep in the shadows. Report all you see and hear. You are dismissed."

Kagura rose from her place on the ground and walked out the way she came, leaving Naraku to stare at the ceiling. "Mmmm, Sesshomaru...I will be collecting my dues soon enough. Enjoy the peace while it lasts."

* * *

**_Western Palace_**

The announcement of the newborns was postponed until further notice, despite the outcry from the Council Elders. It was customary that direct royal heirs be made public immediately upon birth, the custom already once broken with Akihiko. Inuyasha stood his ground, however. He knew that royals from neighboring lands would come clawing at their doors immediately seeking to betroth their sons to the newest additions to the Inu clan, and he knew Sesshomaru was not yet ready to deal with it. He had enough worry on his mind, and marriage proposals were the very least of them.

Inuyasha charged a messenger to send word to Lady Hitomi with an urgent letter. "Unless you're dying of thirst or need to take a piss, don't stop for any reason. At. All. You got that?"

The messenger nodded, one fisted hand over his left chest. "Hai, Inuyasha-sama! I will be speedy."

Sesshomaru's vulnerable state from labor and pregnancy diminished almost completely, the only remaining evidence being his still slightly round abdomen. The hormone imbalances were gone, the nausea and the overtly floral scent had disappeared completely. Even the armor was back on, removed only for breast feeding. His cold, unreadable mask returned to its rightful place, cracking only slightly when with his children. All evidence of his tormented cries of pain from labor had completely vanished as though it never happened at all.

He was currently in the nursery, watching Akihiko play with his ball while feeding Haruki. Her dark haired counterpart was being changed into those strange disposable diapers Kagome brought more of. The young priestess returned several nights after the birthing, upset she'd missed the big moment but happy for the couple nonetheless.

Shiori picked up Yuki from the changing table, the cotton cloth slipping from the infant's body. Sesshomaru stilled and sucked in his breath, eyes wide. Haruki squirmed in his arms and unlatched from his nipple, beginning to cry immediately. The nanny glanced their way and blinked in alarm. "My lord, the baby!"

Sesshomaru blinked and looked down, immediately loosening his hold and readjusting his daughter so that she could feed once more. Shiori shifted Yuki to her other hip, the child gurgling and gripping her collar. She regarded the silent demon with cautious eyes. "My lord, what is it?"

The daiyoukai trained his eyes to the child in his arms. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I...may I speak freely, my lord?"

Sesshomaru nodded that she may, and she cleared her throat. "Sesshomaru, I've been in this castle for a very long time and I've known you since you were juvenile. Something changed when you returned with Inuyasha...something in your eyes changed, and it happens again when you look at Yuki."

The daiyoukai made no remark, and she continued on. "Inuyasha isn't the father of this child, is he?"

That gave him reason to pause. The two demons grew up together, back when Shiori's parents worked as cooks and she was just a resident. He looked up slowly, and she could see the pain that flickered in his eyes. It was momentary, fleeting as a breeze, but it was enough to answer her question. Inuyasha warned him to keep the news of the children under wraps, and he knew that telling Shiori went against those orders but it was hard to speak now, hard to stop it. He'd break into a thousand pieces if he opened his mouth, he was sure of it.

Shiori could sense it and raised a hand. "You needn't say anything, my lord...I'll not breathe a word of it to anyone, nor will I bring it up without you doing so first. But...why did you look at Yuki with such a peculiar way?"

Sesshomaru waited awhile. He pulled Haruki over his shoulder and patted her back gently, waiting for the burp to come. He shifted her again and rocked her gently so that she could fall asleep. "The birthmark," he finally said. "A reminder of my failure to be strong when it counted most."

The nanny furrowed her brow and held Yuki in front of her. She didn't see a mark and turned the baby over. "Ah...I see." It was small, and inconspicuous, located on the shoulder. "How strange. If you look hard enough, its shape almost resembles that of a sp-"

"That's enough, Shiori."

She knew a reprimand when she heard one and bowed apologetically. She was aware she touched a soft spot and wouldn't dig deeper. The moment of free speech and conversation was over. "Hai, my lord. Forgive me."

* * *

Shiori's curiosity was piqued by the strange accounts of that day and yearned to learn more of the incident, but Sesshomaru never again brought up the topic, and she couldn't pry without his permission. As the weeks rolled by and the newborn heiresses grew ever larger, the nanny noted that the twins were not identical as originally thought...In fact, the dark haired child had none of the resemblances shared between members of the Inu clan. Little Yuki had dark tresses with only a sliver of a silver streak down the middle, her eyes a dark hazel mix of red-tinted gold...a characteristic no Inu has been known to have.

This didn't go unnoticed by palace workers either, despite Shiori's best efforts to buffer the claims of infidelity. Whispers began to spread like wildfire that the daiyoukai had been unfaithful to the Lord Inuyasha, and neither Inu sibling knew how to take care of the matter. Inuyasha despised having his mate's name slandered and wanted to let known what really happened, but Sesshomaru refuse to have his rape made public. Its was an argument made many a time that left Sesshomaru fuming, and Inuyasha storming out of their shared room. That was taken as evidence that the couple was in turmoil due to the daiyoukai's infidelity, which led to more late night fights between the two brothers.

Hitomi arrived right in the thick of things. She had long replaced her thick, white pellets of the North for the brown ones favored by the Southern wolf tribes. Her blue eyes pierced beneath her mane of hair. "My gods, you could cut through this tension with a sword...Servant, announce my arrival to Lord Inuyasha," she said to the nearest palace worker upon her entering. He bowed at her orders and scurried off to fulfill it. In no time at all the servant returned to collect her.

"Right this way, milady."

She followed him through the many high-arched halls of the palace, reminiscing of her last visit here. She was young then, back when her father was still alive. He'd brought her hair to propose a marriage between her and the daiyoukai...How eager she had been to marry the handsome prince, when he was an uke! She laughed at the memory now.

The man servant halted outside a rounded, closed door. The intricate pattern of large dogs and the family crest told Hitomi that this was the private chambers of the dog demons. "Thank you, lad. Here," she said, slipping a gold coin into his hand. "Go and buy whatever you like for yourself."

His face lit up and he bowed deeply before taking off. Hitomi turned her attentions to the doorway and nodded for the guard to announce her presence.: "Lady Hitmomi of the Northern Wolf Tribe seeks an audience with the Lords of the Estate!"

"Let her in," came a calm reply. Sesshomaru's.

The guard opened the massive doors to grant her entrance, closing them once she was inside. Sesshomaru was sipping jasmine tea in one part of the room, Inuyasha pacing angrily by the patio. Hitomi looked silently between the two and arched a brow. "Will someone kindly tell me what on earth is going on here?"

Inuyasha growled but said nothing, and Sesshomaru sighed. The daiyoukai placed his tea down and gestured for Hitomi to sit. He spoke once she settled comfortably. "I was pregnant with two pups..." he began.

"Two?" Her eyebrows shot into her hairline. "But why was this not announced publicly? The gods have twice blessed you!"

Sesshomaru looked away. "There is a large problem...Inuyasha has only fathered one of them...and it has become very obvious to the rest of the palace."

Hitomi's face fell and she leaned back against the backrest. "Hence the delay in the birthing announcement. I wondered why none came my way, even so far up North...You've not announced it all have you?"

The daiyoukai shook his head. "There are silly rumors going about-"

"They aren't fucking silly, Sessh!" Inuyasha finally snapped. "The kid looks nothing like us, and they're all talking about it. Viciously. They say you cheated. They're calling you a whore, for gods sake!"

Hitomi glared at Inuyasha, who finally stopped pacing to sit down on the futon, raking a hand through his hair. Her anger dissipated immediately...the situation was taxing on him too, and rightfully so.

"It is not you they are speaking of, Inuyasha," said the older brother. "It is not your reputation at stake."

Inuyasha swiveled to glare at him. "They are saying you fucked some guy behind my back. They're slandering you...the only person I love more than the air I breathe is being slandered in the worst way...This goes beyond some fucking reputation! It's not just about you...it's hurting me too!"

Sesshomaru's expression appeared strained as he and Inuyasha locked eye contact. Inuyasha was the first to break it, turning around to hold his head in his hands. Sesshomaru, for once, was at a loss of words for the passion he'd seen in Inuyasha's eyes, and his youkai begged for the demon to make amends.

Hitomi cleared her throat to get the elder inu's attentions. "My dear, you may not be the Lord of the West any longer, but you are mate to the one who now holds the title. This is very bad for the both of you to have such rumors of your relationship milling out. It can very much cost your already half-breed brother his seat on the throne. But further more, think of your children. Rin is old enough to understand what these rumors mean, and most likely has heard of it already. Akihiko will be hearing of them, though he may not fully understand the meaning behind the words. And your mate...Inuyasha is hurt by this, Sesshomaru."

The daiyoukai's strained expression finally crumpled. I twas so blasted hard to be as icy and stoic as he once was! "But I...I cannot possibly tell them what truly happened.."

"Yes you can," she interrupted. "You must. You merely do this for your own selfish pride, but by doing so hurt all those around you."

Sesshomaru's shoulders shook as he fought back tears. He couldn't speak, for he'd surely cry if he did so much as opened his mouth. Hitomi thought for a moment, but decided to make the bold move of moving to sit next to the uke and wrap her arms around his shoulders. "Ssh...its alright...no one will know.."

Those were the very same words Inuyasha once said to him, and the memory was the final straw. The tears flowed freely as he kept his face buried in her robes. "It will be hard, my dear," she said, "but you won't be able to move forward until you do this. You may not understand now, but you will one day."

Inuyasha rose from his seat on the futon to look at her. Hitomi motioned for him to take her place in comforting the teary daiyoukai, who immediately clung to the red fire rat robes of his love. "My lord."

Inuyasha looked up at his title. "Hn?"

"Do it today. It's already been too long."

The Western Lord stared at her a long while and then back to Sesshomaru, who had looked up at him with fearful eyes. Almost as though having a silent conversation with their eyes alone, both inuyoukai nodded in agreement.

Today...yes. Today would be the day the world knew what truly occured that night...that the Unconquerable Lord of the West was conquered, dominated and broken by one less than he.

* * *

**_Author:_ "Soooo Kyaume, what has Naraku been doing this whole time? Was the "pretty lady" Akihiko mentioned Kagura?". YES! This was answered in this chapter but incase you didn't figure that out...there's the answer. Naraku, the bastard, still lives!**

**This was more of an informative chapter...more details, less action. Things that needed to be said before I went on to adding more action, and hopefully, lemons! :D Sesshomaru can't be all sex-kitten in bed until he deals with these emotions, neh?**

**Read and review! Wait on for the eventual installation of the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author**__**:**** Hello you lovely readers! I slaved over another chapter for you to enjoy, and made it a bit long too, as reward for you enduring patience. I've finished my FIRST YEAR OF COLLEGE, WHOOP! With a sexy GPA, I might add...kudos to me, 3.5!**_

_**Okay, done ranting. Read. And. REVIEW! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Inuyasha remained with Sesshomaru long after the Northern Wolf Chief left the room. The daiyoukai had silently cried until he'd tired himself out and fell asleep in his mate's arms. Inuyasha thought for a long while afterward, listening to the steady breathing of his slumbering brother. His mind was processing the events of the last few weeks. He was never one to give a damn what others thought about him, but he couldn't stand the thought of his brother's reputation being ruined. Sesshomaru may be a cold a bastard, but he was _his_ cold bastard, and refused to have anyone call him a promiscuous mate. Since it was palace gossip that snowballed this problem to begin with, it was palace gossip he would use to mend it.

"Guard!"

The door opened as the man outside it stepped in. "Aye m'lord?"

Inuyasha was pleased at the embarrassed look that crossed the guard's face. The image of both brothers embraced so intimately caused the guard to lower his eyes respectfully. Good. No doubt he would whisper what he'd seen among the barracks, and to his wife if Inuyasha was doubly lucky. The woman was one of the gardeners and was known to have quite the blabber mouth.

"Tell the nannies of Rin and Akihiko to dress them appropriately for a meeting amongst the council members, but to send them to the gardens...I would speak with them myself in private. Then go alert council members for said meeting."

The guard bowed. "Aye m'lord." He nodded and left the room.

Inuyasha shifted to lift his mate bridal style, and walked across the distance between them and the futon before laying the daiyoukai on it. Sesshomaru sighed in his sleep and turned on his side, his lips only slightly parted. Inuyasha smiled at the innocent expression and kissed his mate's forehead. Sesshomaru was going to have to bare his soul today once again, a thing he wished was avoidable but knew would be necessary. With a sad sigh, Inuyasha rose to his feet and left the room.

Rin and Akihiko were waiting patiently in the gardens as wished, the prince reclining on the grass while Rin was on the bench, smiling at something the prince had said. Their nannies, one being Shiori, were chatting a ways off, giving their wards privacy but close enough to keep an eye on them. They were the first to spot the Western Lord and bowed in deference, the children following suit shortly afterward.

Inuyasha waved a hand. "Awe c'mon, what'd I say about the formalities?" he said to the children.

Rin smiled and rose up from her bow. "Force of habit, my apologies-"

"Papa!" Akihiko threw all protocol out the window and jumped onto his father. "I haven't seen you all day!"

Inuyasha caught his son with ease and laughed as he fell backward. "Forgive me, Aki-chan. I had business that needed to be taken care of. Which is why I'm here, actually..." he turned to the nannies and gestured for them to go for a bit. They bowed and departed from the group, Shiori looking behind her only once in wonder as to what this meeting could be about. She had an inkling it had to do with the bit of information she'd gleaned from Sesshomaru weeks prior, but it was not her position to ask, and would keep her curiosities to herself.

Inuyasha sat on the ground and patted the spaces in front of him. Rin and Akihiko were still smiling as they settled before the Lord, but then noted his serious expression and composed themselves. It took Inuyasha a long while to find the words to say, but figured they'd held enough from the children, and being frank would be the best path to go.

"What...what have you been hearing these days?"

Rin's face went completely emotionless as did Akihiko's. Both said nothing, looking awkwardly at each other as if saying the other should go first. Akihiko finally spoke up.

"People keep saying bad stuff about chichiue-sama. I think they forget I'm a demon sometimes and can hear them, even from across the room..."

Rin nodded in agreement. "The palace workers have been bad-mouthing milord. It's not very nice, the things they say."

"And what do they say?" Inuyasha prodded. He knew what was being said, but needed to have them say it themselves.

Akihiko made a face. "They said he was cheating 'cuz one of the babies don't look like the rest of us. But what does that mean?"

"I know what it means..." Rin looked down and cleared her throat. "Yuki doesn't look like the rest of you, Lord Inuyasha. It is true, I've noticed it. But...I refuse to believe milord was unfaithful to you. He truly loves you...forgive my overstepping..."

Inuyasha looked at Rin with new eyes. She wasn't a child anymore. Something changed over the last few weeks, and more than just her body. Her mind was shifting as well, more into that of a woman-child. He nodded in silent approval.

"Aki-chan, Rin. What we say here today must remain absolutely confidential until the meeting today, understood?" Both children nodded and shifted forward to listen closely. Inuyasha took a breath of confidence and then came out with it.

"When you were still a very small baby, your birth father was taken Aki-chan. Rin, you remember this night, yes?"

Rin touched the scar on her neck. She would always have a reminder should she ever forget. "I remember, my Lord."

He sighed and pressed on. "Sesshomaru was held captive by a vile man, his name is Naraku. And he hurt Sesshomaru in ways no one should ever be hurt..."

* * *

Inuyasha walked back toward the castle without the children. Both had been crying by the time he'd finished explaining the events of that night Sesshomaru was raped. It tore his heart to have to expose those two to the heinousness of the world, and to know he'd possibly ended all remaining traces of their childish naivety. Rin understood immediately what had transpired between Naraku and Sesshomaru and at first accused Inuyasha of lying, but eventually came to terms that it was fact. It took a little longer for the prince to understand however, and required some explanation of mating for the events to hit home. He'd begun crying immediately. Inuyasha thought of excluding them from the meeting later, but shook it off. They needed to be there.

By the time he'd returned to the shared bedchambers with his mate, Sesshomaru was already up and having his hair brushed by a maidservant. Upon Inuyasha's entrance, Sesshomaru dismissed the girl with a gold coin, and she bowed and left them to privacy.

"You told them." Sesshomaru's voice was quiet, but not accusatory.

The young demon lord nodded. "I told them," Inuyasha conceded.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at his brother through the mirror's reflection. "You look tired. You always look so tired now...I am sorry for that."

Inuyasha walked over and rest his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Shh, no need to apologize...the kids didn't take it well, Sessh."

The daiyoukai closed his eyes at that and shook his head. "I'd hoped never to tell them, or anyone.."

"But now even the council must know..." Inuyasha sighed and touched his lips to his mate's head. "Speaking of which, we must be heading there soon. Are you ready, my love?"

Sesshomaru nodded and ignored the knot in his belly. He rose from the vanity and held his brother's hand tightly for support. He kept his head held high as they left the room and walked the halls, despite wanting to run back the way they'd come. His pride wouldn't allow him to turn tail, not now.

Both inu youkai were very aware of the whispers going around them. Both had been arguing so often in the last few weeks that the palace assumed they were on nonspeaking terms. But to see the mated couple now walking united, hands clasped, raised several eyebrows. It brought the smallest of confident smiles to Inuyasha's lips. He made it a point to pull Sesshomaru closer and slip his arm around the lithe waist.

The daiyoukai had the grace to blush, his face remaining otherwise passively blank as it usually was. "Inuyasha-"

"Lemme hold you, damnit. Don't argue with me."

Sesshomaru inwardly scowled while his inner youkai purred at the dominance. He sighed in deference. "Very well, otouto."

The council members were already inside by the time the pair entered the circular audience room. It was well lit, the ornate chairs of the brothers raised on a dais, the seats of the council members forming an open semi circle before them. Hitomi was seated with Rin and Akihiko. As she was friend to the couple and a royal herself, she had an ornate chair to recline in. The children were in comfortable cushions by her, faces taut with restrained tears. Rin's eyes were red rimmed and it was clear she'd been crying the entire time. Akihiko's was devoid of all expression, much akin to that of the daiyoukai. It was unsettling see, and both parents kept their eyes averted.

The council members took their own seats once Inuyasha sat himself, his mate to his left. He was quiet as usual, since protocol forbid him speak unless directly addressed. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be asleep, but Inuyasha knew better. Most like the demon was composing himself for the nightmare soon to follow.

Inuyasha leaned back in his high-backed chair and crossed his legs at the ankles. One arm rested leisurely on the armrest, the other up by his chin. He skimmed his eyes over the faces of all the council members before opening his mouth to speak."I know that each and every one of you are guilty of being part of the gossip swirling about my palace," he said slowly.

A lesser demon of fox lineage had a dark expression on his face as he tut-tutted. "My Lord Inuyasha, it is not hard to fall for gossip fodder if we are told nothing to neither confirm nor deny such allegations."

Inuyasha rested his eyes on the demon unblinkingly, and it caused all others in the room to shift uncomfortably. "Are you admitting to the guilt then, dear Katsumi? It is treason for subjects to speak ill of a royal...I'm sure we all remember what happened to the last person who did such a thing, neh?" He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. It was chilling.

A shudder went through all council members, including the fox demon. They all remembered Hisoka, the last badger demon he'd decapitated for speaking out of turn. Hitomi smiled ruefully at this new pup-turned-ruler, and was beginning to view him more as an equal rather than a young demon. Sesshomaru raised a brow and fought the urge to open his eyes. His brother had certainly been taking his lessons on political tactics very seriously. The Inuyasha who was speaking now sounded eerily similar to the late InuTaisho.

He was not the only one who thought so. The fox demon bowed his head immediately. "Forgive me, my Lord!"

"Hn," was all Inuyasha said. He waved his hand in nonchalance and continued on. "But that's not why we're here. Well, a bit, yes, but on a tangent. It's common knowledge in the castle that Sesshomaru birthed the princesses Yuki and Haruki."

"A common knowledge not yet announced, my lord!"

Inuyasha growled and slid his eyes over to the fox. "I will let you know when I care for your opinion. Now shut up and let me finish. Anyone who interrupts me next, will make me very unhappy." He sighed and extracted Tetsusaiga, and placed the sword on his lap. The fox gulped and shut his mouth with an audible click.

"As I was saying," continued the demon lord, "we, palace residents, know of the twins birthed to Sesshomaru. And, as you damned residents care to make plain and obvious, Yuki resembles us far less than those of Dog blood. There has been no announcement of the birth, and all has assumed the blame is on Sesshomaru because he lay with someone other than me."

He paused and looked over to Sesshomaru. He spoke once more to the room, but kept his eyes on his mate. "Sesshomaru has been nothing but a faithful mate to me, yet I am not the father of little Yuki."

When he stopped, the room was utterly silent. He was sure no one was breathing either. "My lord," whispered one member. "What are you saying to us..."

Inuyasha gripped Sesshomaru's hand, and the daiyoukai slowly opened his eyes to answer the question himself.

"I was raped."

Rin turned her face into Hitomi's lap and cried quietly, the older demon stroking her hair in soothing patterns. Akihiko's face was red with irritation, his leg jumping with impatience. Aside from the sounds of Rin's sniffling, all was quiet.

"Who is the father?" inquired another member. "He must be put to the death!"

Inuyasha said nothing and Sesshomaru was forced to instead. "N...Naraku.."

A collective gasp went about the room and the elder demon lowered his eyes. "I was not caught unaware..it was my son's life as ultimatum. I would not risk my son for selfish gain."

"Lord Sesshomaru..." The fox demon leaned forward onto the table. "You will have to tell us what happened. All of it. You ruled here once, and know protocol...this assault must be chronicled by the Scribe and investigated."

The daiyoukai raised his head and shifted himself to full height. With a deep breath, he began to recount the events following Akihiko's birth in full detail, including the two times he and Inuyasha mated. He spoke of Kaede's village, the trip toward the palace, the hot springs where he marked his brother as his own, and the ambush which resulted in him going to Naraku in the stead of his only child.

Keiji, the new badger demon replacing his father, tilted his head. "But why did he want you both so terribly?"

"Because he wants power," Inuyasha intercepted. He quieted again and once more shifted the spotlight to his brother.

Sesshomaru nodded in concurrence and continued on. "Naraku absorbs demons so that he may gain their strengths. He wanted Akihiko for this purpose: to raise, to train, and then absorb once made strong. But with Akihiko being my child, it was possible that he was as impervious to absorption as I am. So I opted to go instead since I knew I couldn't be made part of him. But..."

His words tapered off and he fell silent a bit. No one rushed him to continue. The hardest part was here now, and after months of never speaking about it in such detail, doing so now was light stabbing red-hot dagger through his center. "But...Naraku wanted a child for himself, of his own blood, to have my strengths but be not be so immune to absorption. I would not comply to be his whore and let him have me so easily...so he took what was not his right to have."

No one could ignore the sudden scent of salt in the room, except Rin. But she could see the wetness of her lord's face. Sesshomaru's face was still void of expression, but the tears were flowing freely from one who was rumored unable to shed a single one. Whatever doubts the council may have had in his story, this sight erased them.

"Naraku is an alpha demon, and I but an uke. I resisted him to the bitter end, but..." Sesshomaru rubbed his wrists in phantom pain. The bruises were long gone but sometimes he would feel a throb there. It was noted by all, especially the Scribe who was recording all words and behaviors of this revealing. The Council Elders were stone faced.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Four times. He took me four times. It was not my heat cycle, but with so much of his seed in me, I suppose a small part of me knew what was to happen in the following weeks. I was in denial, I think...or maybe I just believed in the lies of my head..." The daiyoukai closed his eyes and shook his head once more. "I can't...I can't go anymore, forgive me.."

"Nothing to be forgiven, aniki," Inuyasha said affectionately. He took hold of his brother's hand once more and took up where he left off. "I was gravely injured in the rescue effort to get my mate back, and had to spend a few weeks in Lady Hitomi's settlement of the Northern Wolf Tribe." He gestured just behind the council, and the woman nodded her head in acknowledgement. They'd been wondering why she was there, but now understood as Inuyasha told them she organized her men to fight for his cause.

Inuyasha went on to explain the gradual scent-change over the weeks following the rape, how he could feel the growing unease from Sesshomaru's side of the Link they shared, and how he'd had the daiyoukai checked by the midwife Minako the very day they arrived here.

"Now," he said, "we have the princesses Yuki and Haruki. Twins borne of different fathers. Haruki is of my seed, and Yuki of Naraku's, but I will not treat one less than the other. Yuki is no bastard child, and will not have her title stripped or doubted." He looked at each face of the council with seriousness, the unspoken threat of his words hanging in the air. That taken care of, he moved on to the final matter of the meeting.

"There has been a looming threat from Naraku spoken just before I destroyed his last body," said Inuyasha. "That he would return to take his child should this rape turn successful. And unfortunately, it did. He will be looking out for Yuki."

A revelation came upon the snake demon's face. "Ahhh, so _thissss_ is why no anounceeeeement was made. To keep this Naraku unawaresssss."

Inuyasha nodded. "I figured the less who knew, the harder it would be for Naraku to figure out he'd gotten his wish for a child. But as it seems, the information has leaked, and I think he already knows." Inuyasha pulled out the note Kagura had tacked to their palace door with a dagger, the night of Sesshomaru's birthing. "His minion had the courtesy to send his message of congratulations on Sesshomaru's birth of twins, the night he was in labor."

He closed his eyes a moment before opening them once more. They were red rather than gold now. When he spoke, is voice was gravelly with the undertones of his inner youkai seeping forth. "I will not let him have Yuki, and I will not let him live. He has broken my mate, and sullied what was mine. I want him dead and my children safe. Is this understood?"

The Council Elders nodded in assent. "Hai, my Lord Inuyasha!" they responded in unison.

"Good." He rose and after resheathing Tetsusaiga, stepped off the dais with Sesshomaru in tow. Right there in the middle of the room, Inuyasha pulled his brother close and tilted his chin up. The daiyoukai opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by the long, but clean kiss placed on his lips. Inuyasha didn't pull away for a long while, but when he did the daiyoukai was completely red-faced.

"Otouto has grown bold," Sesshomaru whispered beneath the chuckles of the Elders.

Inuyasha laughed pecked his temple with a chaste kiss . "Meeting adjourned-"

_"My Lords!"_

Both inuyoukai swiveled to look behind the thrones to see Jaken run in, robes disheveled and hat nearly completely off his head. "My lords, its Yuki. She's gone missing!"

Sesshomaru's face drained of color and he shook his head from side to side in disbelief. He couldn't see the bustle of council elders running out to investigate the matter, or Hitomi grabbing the children and ushering them out a different door. He didn't even register Inuyasha's calling out to him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he collapsed in his mate's arms, and his world faded to black.

* * *

_**Author:****Dun dun DUNNNNNNN!**_

_**Stay tuned.**_

**_Drop a review, por favor. High views and no reviews makes for a sad Kyakume indeed._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author: I'm back! I cannot thank you all enough for the reviews you pour in. It means so much to me that you all have such strong emotions and attachments to the story. I'm bringing fans to tears I hear, in some of the chapters...forgive me for pulling at your heartstrings T.T _  
**

**_Read on!_**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The nursery room where Yuki and Haruki used to reside was in shambles from the struggles of Yuki's capture, yet to be cleaned up due to the bustle in the rest of the castle. While several messengers were shipped out with scrolls detailing the accounts of the meeting, others were sent with missives of announcement for the births of the twins.

Still yet, guards were bolstering numbers. Their presence, usually gone unnoticed before, was prevalent now as each entrance and exit had no less than two guards present. Sango and Miroku remained with Hitomi to protect the children, although Hitomi herself had a guard keeping watch over her as well. Kagome was in the infirmary helping with Shiori's injuries. The lesser demon was bleeding from her side and had several deep cuts along her arms. She was conscious but dazed from the hard hit to the head. She would need to be questioned, but with her still unable to speak, all interrogation would be at a stand still.

Sesshomaru was inconsolable. His inner youkai was in torment at the loss of the child. **_Our Yuki is gone...our little Yuki is gone, our mate has failed to protect us! _**His cries of grief could be heard outside their doors and echoed down the halls. "I'll murder Naraku _myself_, let me go for her!"

"Sessh, calm down. We'll find her, but we can't until you calm down!"

"Unhand me!"

"Aniki-"

Sesshomaru whirled around and growled accusingly. "What kind of mate are you?" the daiyoukai blamed. "You let him take her away from us..."

Although Inuyasha knew it was merely the inner youkai's doing, but his own bristled at the accusation. A growl ripped itself from his throat and he gripped Sesshomaru's hair. He dragged the daiyoukai to his knees in submission. "Do **not **judge me for a thing I did not cause to happen," he snarled.

The elder of the two whined and closed his eyes, tears still flowing freely. The doors were open, and those passing by had frozen at the exchange. Inuyasha released hold of the other's hair and sighed, but Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his brother and buried his face in the fire rat robes. "Please otouto...let me get her back..."

Inuyasha had his face covered by one hand, the other on his brother's head. Sesshomaru was the birth father of their children, their mother in every sense of the word. He was the bottom, the uke, the submissive. And even though Sesshomaru morphed into this new role with natural ease, Inuyasha understood he wasn't always this way. Sesshomaru had killed with relative ease and had a lovely track record to prove it. But the daiyoukai had lost some of his confidence as of late...Naraku had stolen that.

_Naraku._

"Sessh..."

Said demon looked up from his kneeling position on the ground. "Otouto?"

"What if you see Naraku again?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at each other for a long moment, neither moving. Inuyasha was searching his brother's eyes for a surety he couldn't find, a surety Sesshomaru was grappling to show. Then finally...it was there. The steely resolve. Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru wouldn't let actions repeat themselves should Naraku and he come face to face once more.

"We'll find our Yuki...together," Inuyasha said softly. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and hugged his brother around the waist.

Back in the East wing of the palace was Hitomi with the children, along with Sango and Miroku. The monk was placing wards about the large room they were in, Sango walking restlessly with arms crossed. Hitomi was speaking to her own guard while Akihiko held a still sniffling Rin. The only one in the room who was a bit clueless was Shippo. The adults had decided it was best to tell him the big picture: Naraku hurt Sesshomaru, and took Yuki. It sufficed, and he stopped asking questions.

Kagome walked into their room and sat down on the nearest cushion. She'd been by Shiori for several hours, helping the nurses change the bandages periodically until the the nanny's demon side kicked in and sped up healing. The bleeding had stopped around her head, though she still had a deep gash when Kagome left.

"Kagome-san?"

The miko looked up at the sound of her name. "Yes?"

It was Akihiko. The boy prince had a sleeping Rin resting her head on his lap. "Is nana gonna be alright?" he asked quietly. It was adorable that he called Shiori "nana" rather than by her name.

"Yeah, of course," she said with a tired smile. The prince smiled back in return and went back to stroking Rin's hair, and she relaxed against the cushions.

Hitomi came to sit by the young priestess. She was quiet for a very long time. "What is it?" Kagome had asked.

The wolf chief pursed her lips. "Something isn't right with this picture," she murmured. "Something is wrong with this picture...how did Kagura know where to find the children? How did she know which room was the nursery? That is information privy with one close to the Inu family..." her voice trailed off in thought. Kagome pursed her lips as well. She hadn't thought of that...

"I don't think Inuyasha knows this yet," she said in hushed tones to Hitomi. The chief chuckled. "Neither yet Sesshomaru..emotions cloud their judgement. Give it time, both will realize this soon."

* * *

Neither woman knew just how close to home they were with their words. Both had been sitting in complete silence for close to an hour, silently examining palace maps to see how it was possible for the princess Yuki to be taken. Sesshomaru finally sighed and dropped a map to the table, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Inuyasha, something is not right here."

The western lord looked up from his own map. "Waddaya mean?"

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed as he thought. "I do not think Kagura entered through a secret passage way...we would have detected her aura otouto."

"So what are you saying?"

"This was an inside job otouto..." the daiyoukai closed his eyes. "And there is the fact she found the nursery with relative ease..."

Hajime was in the room with them, one of Inuyasha's most trusted Generals of the army. "My lords...if I may interject...?"

Both swiveled to look at him, and the guard shifted with discomfort at the full attentions. Two pairs of golden eyes were staring at him, waiting for him to speak.

"My lords...there are many rooms in this castle spanning the estate," he began. "Possibly hundreds if you count more than just the bedrooms..."

Inuyasha raised a hand to stop Hajime. His own face was dark with thought. His gut was turning unpleasantly. "Sesshomaru, we've had several people stream in expressing regret to our predicament...except one, who should have been most regretful." He slide amber eyes to lock with gold. "If you helped bring a child into the world, would you not be heartbroken if he or she was kidnapped, or in harm's way?"

Sesshomaru's face was solidly blank, but he kept his side of the link open so that his mate may feel the emotions. "The midwife..." he whispered. He gulped and wrapped his arms around himself. "Maiko..oh gods..." He covered his mouth to fight the upheave of food that threatening to come up. He'd let that woman touch him, see him in the most intimate of positions...he trusted her to see the parts of him privy only to his mate! Sesshomaru's inner youkai roiled again and he flashed angry eyes accusingly to Inuyasha. **'Our mate should have protected us!'**

Inuyasha's face grew dark as he noticed. "Hajime..." The young General could feel the change in the air and bowed, promptly leaving the room. Inuyasha was silent for a long time, but when he spoke his own youkai was settling comfortably in his conscience. "Sesshomaru...tread lightly." Again his voice was double-pronged once more.

Sesshomaru trembled at the warning. "You ought to do more for our missing child...go out and find her!" he hissed in that deep voice of his.

Inuyasha growled and crossed the space between them in two steps, gripping Sesshomaru and throwing him to the floor. The half demon removed his brother's clothing less than gently and exposed himself from the waist down. Inuyasha himself was completely gone, his inner youkai taking the entire forefront of Inuyasha's thoughts and controlling his body. He'd had enough of the insults...he would show his brother his place.

Sesshomaru's inner youkai surfaced as well, understanding what was soon to occur. The elder of the two let out a slow whine as he was roughly entered, the sting of it making him dig claws into the other's shoulder. Inuyasha would have none of it, and held Sesshomaru's wrists to the ground. All that could be heard was the snap of flesh against flesh. There was no foreplay, no feather kisses, no caress of affection...this was purely carnal on an animalistic and base level.

Inuyasha growled and bit into Sesshomaru's neck, twisting his fangs to reclaim what was already his. Sesshomaru let out a small cry and arched up into his mate, red eyes returning back to soft gold as he spent himself on he and his brother's stomach. "Inu...yasha..!" he coughed out.

The inner youkai of Inuyasha was not yet done however, and would not be until it's host reached climax. Sesshomaru knew this, and could do nothing when Inuyasha flipped him to all fours to pummel him again. Sesshomaru simply grit his teeth and shut his eyes, his brother's grip prevented him from wriggling too much in any case. His cheeks burned in embarrassment. He disliked this treatment like some bitch who'd been out of place...but then he realized, he was exactly that not too long ago. That was the point of this treatment...it wasn't for pleasure like it usually was, but for teaching a lesson. And Sesshomaru knew that this was a mercy compared to what he'd seen InuTaisho do to his own mother when she was out of line...But still, the act was reminiscent of..._that night_...

Inuyasha let out a minor grunt as he came, his grip unrelenting while the orgasm ran it's course. When the moment had passed the red leaked leaked from Inuyasha's eyes, the wide ambers once more taking their place. Inuyasha, noting what he'd done, pulled out and backed away. There was a look of horror on his face, horror at what he'd just done. "Oh my gods..Sessh-"

"Don't apologize." Sesshomaru turned to sit gingerly on his naked backside, keeping his eyes low. His youkai was greatly subdued now, having been effectively reminded who was alpha and who was not. Sesshomaru rubbed his wrists. His brother had held him tightly enough to bruise him, and they were eerily similar to the marks given by Naraku's tentacles.

The sight made Inuyasha sick to his stomach. "Oh Kami...aniki, I didn't mean...I never meant.."

"I said don't apologize, otouto," Sesshomaru repeated. The look he gave Inuyasha wasn't accusatory...he understood what it felt like to have your youkai take over your actions. He would not blame his brother. "It's not your fault, so please..."

Inuyasha wasn't convinced. He felt aweful, and the bruises...he shuddered as he redressed, helping Sesshomaru once done. The daiyoukai leaned against his brother and kissed his chin. The small gesture was enough to wash away the majority of Inuyasha's guilt, and the demon lord swore he'd never let his youkai become so brazen again.

"Minako..." Sesshomaru whispered in his baritone.

Inuyasha nodded and sighed. "Minako. Never did like the old hag anyway," he grumbled. He sounded like his old self and it brought a soft laugh from his brother.

"I'm gonna trace her scent while it's still fresh," Inuyasha said after a moment. The tension was erased now, the seriousness of the situation replacing clouded judgement.

Sesshomaru nodded, and after a moment said, "I will come with you."

Though Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to hide away is mate with their children until all was well, he knew the bastard wouldn't have any of it unless directly ordered, and Inuyasha didn't plan on asserting his dominance again anytime soon..."Alright," he said, and pulled away. He grabbed his Tetsusaiga and tossed Bakusaiga to his brother. Sesshomaru caught the blade with ease, unsheathing it a moment to appreciate its familiar weight. Inuyasha caught the familiar look of cold and sinister on his mate's face, and grinned. It had been awhile since the daiyoukai looked so fierce...it was hot.

Sesshomaru caught the traces of the thought through the Link and chuckled, resheathing his blade and holstering it to his hip. "Not while my backside is still this sore, otouto," he joked.

Surprise filled Inuyasha's face, and he blinked twice. Did Sesshomaru just...make a funny? "Sessh, did you just...?"

Sesshomaru said nothing and left the room, leaving behind a mate who held a comical look of one who'd seen a ghost.

Elsewhere however, things were taking motion against the brothers. Kagura held the dark haired Dog Princess gently while the infant slumbered beneath the blanket protecting her from the chilly night air. She'd managed to grab the child rather effortlessly, but was surprised it was so easy to do. Kagura had expected to fight her way through, but found that there was a meeting being held that kept most of the royal family away and lowered risk of failure significantly. The only thing she had to deal with was that damned oversized cat she knew belonged to the demon slayer among Inuyasha's group, and the little blue-eyed woman who she presumed to be the nanny of the children. Knocking out Kilala was easy enough. It was the nanny who was surprisingly a fighter. It was luck that allowed her to hit the nanny hard enough on the head that she passed out with the twins in her arms. With only one having uncharacteristic dark tresses, it was obvious which one was Naraku's.

The woman landed her feather outside the new castle Naraku took residence in. It wasn't as far off from the Inu youkai's palace as the last had been. In fact, it was nestled right in the Western Lands as well. Dismounting and shifting the still sleeping child to her other arm, she entered the residence where a little old demon was waiting in the foyer. A fire was lit, and she sat by it, Naraku just across from her.

"Minako."

The midwife turned around and observed the bundle in the slender woman's arms. "You've succeeded, very good. Naraku is slumbering yet, the drink I gave him knocked him out cold. But it will speed up the last bits of his recovery and increase his strengths to what they once were." She turned around once more. "You're in charge of the little princess' wellbeing until he awakens."

Kagura nodded and gazed down at the still sleeping child and nodded. "Yes, my lady."

* * *

_**Author: "What the hell, Kyakume?! WHY!" **_

_**I do not write the story, the story writes itself. That is why. I can control the story no more than I can control a brick wall. You have been patient thus far, little grasshoppers, so be patient still. The story shall be coming to a close sooner than you think...**_

_**Review, please. Leave your thoughts, your frustrations and rants. I read them all and appreciate each one!**_


End file.
